A Different Tale
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Ash (But this time as a female) and her twin sister, Luchia, have set out on their Pokemon adventure with Pikachu and Eevee. What Pokemon will they discover and met, and how will they face gyms or other ideals. Find out in A Different Tales. (Bad intro, I know). Gender-bent and smarter Ash. And yuri warnings: Ships involve Ash/Cynthia and Misty/My OC/Sabrina.
1. The story begins

Okay, I deleted my other Pokemon story as I came up with another idea for my character Luchia and here it is. At the bottom of each chapter, I'll list off the Pokemon that the character's have, since I'll get confused after awhile. How to writers keep up with that. :/

* * *

''ASHLYN, GET OUT. WE'RE LATE FOR OUR FIRST POKEMON!''

The day was kicked off to a start by the sudden yelling of a young girl, waking up her drowsy sister. The sister still in bed looked from left to right, trying to understand why she was awake. She blinked her shimmering brown eyes, looking through the mess of black hair at her twin sister, who was looking down at her with a annoyed face, her hands on her hips as her ginger hair and blue eyes gleamed. ''Have you forgotten, Ash, that it's our 12th birthday and we promise to get our starter pokemon. Now, we'll be lucky to even get a Ratatta now! You realize that right!? Your wish of getting that Bulbasaur, you've always wanted, will vanish!''

Now, Ashlyn was fully awake and staring at her twin sister. ''Sorry, Luchia. I forgot, alright? Now, we better hurry. We might at least get some remaining Pokemon or Professor Oak might get us one of the general 3 starters if we wait a little longer. Now, lets get going!'' She said, after quickly tying a small braid into her hair and messing it up on purpose. Luchia groaned, wondering why she had a sister and not a brother.

But, she simply followed her sister downstairs, quickly said bye to their mother and began to run through the streets of Pallet Town. Ash was clearly quite a bit in front of her sister, but neither cared as long as they got there as soon as possible. They finally made it to the laboratory on the other side of the town, in the outer region. But they weren't expecting the person waiting for them at the gate, with a cocky smile. But it soon faded as he looked serious. Ash frowned a little at the sight of Gary and only frowned more at what he said. ''Hi, Ashy, Lucie. Glad you could make it, but I'm sorry. My grandfather told me when I picked up my starter that the starter trio have all gone.''

''Ohh...'' muttered Ash, before he looked at the auburn haired boy. ''What did you choose, Gary?'' Looking down at the young crossdresser in front of him, Gary didn't know whether he should but eventually picked up his newly received poke ball and sent out the Pokemon, to reveal the blue turtle-like Pokemon, Squirtle. ''A Squirtle, that suits you, Gary. So, where are you heading first?''

''Viridian City, there's a gym leader there that specializes in ground-types, and since Squirtle is strong against them, I want to get it some battle experience that way.'' He smiled. ''Well, I hope my grandfather can sort you two something out. I'd like to have a battle against you, Ashlyn. And don't think I forgotten about you, Lucie.'' He smirked. ''Well, lets get inside and ask my grandfather.''

The group walked in, followed by Gary's Squirtle who was shortly returned to it's poke ball. They walked into the main room, where new trainers could choose their first Pokemon. Pokemon Professor Oak was peacefully working in the room, when he heard the door opening. He frowned to the two children with his grandson. ''Ashlyn, Luchia. I'm sorry, but I cannot give you the original 3 starters. I do, however have two spare Pokemon, if you are wiling to take them?''

''Spares?'' repeated Luchia, gently. Professor Oak nodded in gently, as he walked over to his Pokemon storage. He pulled out the two poke balls that remained in that storage. He opened the poke balls to reveal the Pokemon within. Now, standing in front of them was a clearly male Pikachu, as it's tail wasn't like a heart, and a smaller then normal Eevee. Luchia looked down at the Eevee, with a smile. She knew that the little Eevee must have been a baby. ''Hey there, little one. Would you mind coming along with me on a journey?'' She gripped tighter onto her square-shaped necklace, smiling gently.

''Eevee?...Ee eevee vee?'' was what it sounded like to everybody else, but Luchia had the ability to speak with Pokemon, though limited, so what she heard was. '' _A journey? Are you meant to be a new mommy?''_ By the voice, this Eevee was identified as a young female, who didn't know what to do. She was very nervous, however curious about her new trainer.

She got a smile in reply, since Luchia knew she couldn't reveal her little secret to everybody. Ash knew about it, but only because she also had the ability, though she could do it more then the ginger haired twin. Luchia picked up her new Eevee and snuggled it a little. Watching this scene, Ash simply smiled and looked down at the Pikachu before her. ''I suppose that must mean that your my new partner. Nice to meet you, Pikachu.''

''Pika...'' moaned the Pikachu, glaring at his trainer. Evidently, he wasn't impressed. It only got worse when the light from his poke ball was pointed at him, he instantly dodged it, yelling. ''PIKA-PIKA!''

Ash frowned, looking down at her partner. She got close and gently petted the Pikachu. ''Don't like your poke ball, huh. Okay, I won't use it then. I want to build a friendship with you, Pikachu, so I won't do what isn't necessary. But promise me, whenever your hurt to return to your ball on command.''

The Pikachu stumbled, unsure of what to think. He narrowed his eyes a bit, wanting to get the truth from this trainer. He began to speak, in telepathy with his new trainer, since he figured out from Eevee that the twins could do this. '' _I hate poke balls, that will be clear. I will go along with you, but I don't do trusting. I'm only here to protect your sister's Eevee, the poor things only a hatch-ling and needs somebody to support her. Another point, never expect me to evolve. I like to trust my own powers and not be forced to evolve._ ''

Ash nodded, smiling. She petted her Pikachu. ''Don't you worry, buddy. I'm not gonna make anyone do something they don't like. Plus, as for your Eevee friend, I'm sure Lucie will look after her.''

''Wow.'' said Professor Oak, looking down at the Pikachu and his new trainer. ''That Pikachu didn't accept anything I ask of him. You must have a gift there, Ashlyn. Your Pikachu is in good hands. I can see.'' Ash smiled at the compliment, as she picked up the Pikachu, who instantly climbed onto her shoulder much to her surprise. ''I think he feels the most comfortable there.''

''Vee.'' was the sudden cry in the roo, as everybody turned to see Luchia on the floor, petting her Eevee. The Eevee kept on making little squeaks of pleasure, as she looked up at her trainer. '' _Mommy, like me? Not hurt me?_ '' She got a happy nod, causing a happy ''Eevee!'' to escape the evolution Pokemon's lips. '' _Mommy's so kind and gently._ ''

''Well, you two. I'm not sure what to say. But here are your poke balls. You'll be able to buy more at the next town, but for now, make them last. And your Pokedexes'' He said, as he handed out 5 poke balls and the pokedex to the two new trainers, who nodded in respect. ''Well, for now. I think it's time we part ways.''

''Thank you, Professor.'' said the twins, in unison. Their starter Pokemon crying out in reply as well. Ash was the one to continue. ''Well, it's time we get on our way. Gary, hope you become a good trainer.''

''You too, you guys.'' He said with his common cocky smile. ''It'll fun beating your butt in the future.''

''We'll see about that.'' said Ash, challenge in her voice as she grinned. She just continued to grin, almost awkwardly before she and her sister left. Once outside, she said calmly. ''Now, we should head to Viridian City first, like Gary said.''

''But Ash, I think it's too early for that. Remember, your Pikachu is immune to ground types.'' said Luchia, in a matter-of-fact voice.

''Oh crap, your right!''

''Let's head to Pewter City first, it's farther away and the gym leader uses rock types. Though, weirdly, all his rock types seem part ground type. However, by then, I'm sure you'll have another Pokemon and your Pikachu might even have learnt Iron Tail.'' She said with a smile, giving a suggestion to her sister as she hugged her precious Eevee in her arms. ''Hey, before we go. We should check on our Pokemon's skills!''

''Got it.'' said Ash, as she pulled out her Pokedex. Pikachu hopped off her shoulder as the Pokedex began to scan the Pokemon for what it was and it's details.

 **Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon. When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity could build up and cause lightning storms. This Pikachu is male and knows the moves Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt and Charge Beam. It also has the egg move, Volt Tackle.**

Ash smiled. ''Wow, Pikachu. You know a lot of good moves. But training will still be tough.'' He then turned to Luchia, grinning ''Sis, want me to check Eevee so you don't need to get out your Pokedex.'' She could a quick nod from Luchia, who was smiling approvingly of Pikachu's move list. Ash smiled as she pointed her Pokedex at the young Eevee.

 **Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokemon conceals many different possible evolutions. This Eevee is female and knows the moves Tackle, Baby-Doll Eyes, Rest, Sleep Talk and Swift. This Pokemon also knows the egg moves, Fake Tears and Flail.**

Luchia was shocked by her new Pokemon's abilties. Despite the clear age of her Eevee, it was definitely well trained. The hearing of the attack 'Baby-Doll Eyes' had her instantly interested in the Fairy-evolution, Sylveon. She nodded to herself. 'That's it, I'll evolve Eevee into Sylveon. It'll be a long journey, but she deserves to evolve through friendship.' She then looked sad as she recalled her Pokemon, thinking back to a fear she had in her childhood. She mentally shook her head, trying to remove the thought. 'No, I can't think like that. Eevee is no evil Gyarados...she's a cutie pie, a little baby.'

''Well, Lucie. Lets get moving towards Pewter City, on the way. I want to teach Pikachu Iron Tail and catch a couple of Pokemon, especially Pidgey as it's evolution line can learn Steel Wing.''

''You have definitely got your plan sorted, are you sure it's going to work though. Remember, whilst you can limit your Pikachu's electric moves, ground types are still strong against electric types. Plus, the rock type attacks will also do damage severely. It's a pretty bad weakness to come against weakness.''

Ash frowned, knowing her sister was correct. She then thought. ''But, Lucie. You only got your Eevee at the moment, are you planning on something?''

''At the moment, not so much. I'm more content on just watching you, Ash. I'll catch Pokemon, but not so much take on gyms. Too much hassle, and Eevee's too young to be taking on gyms like that.'' Ash nodded at her before smiling, causing a slight smile to illuminate on Luchia's face.

''LETS GET GOING, THEN. PEWTER CITY, HERE WE COME!'' Ash yelled at the top of her lungs, much to her sister's dismay. Sometimes, she really did wonder how she was related to this Pokemon maniac.

'Oh well, it can't get much worse...'

* * *

Thanks for reading. Like? Dislike? Don't care? I sure don't if you don't care, but leave a comment and like, please. Here's the quick rundown on the Pokemon, I've mentioned.

Ash's

Pikachu

Luchia's

Eevee.


	2. The Emanation Pokemon

Here's the second chapter to my story, this is set whilst Luchia and Ashlyn are travelling through route 1 on their path to Pewter City. Only one of them catches a Pokemon in this chapter, but I won't spoil.

* * *

''Ash...can we slow down...'' cried Luchia, as she looked at her twin sister, groaning to herself. Her sister was so excited to get another Pokemon, it was hard to explain to her that waiting was better. ''I want some lunch and it's almost time for Eevee's feeding...''

Ashlyn looked back, with her Pikachu on her shoulder. She frowned a little, but nodded. Slowing down, she let Luchia catch up to her. The ginger-haired maiden sighed with relief, or would have if something very strange didn't happen. A cry of a young girl was evident through the forest, and it didn't sound great. ''LUCHIA. Lets go, that girl's in trouble!''

Luchia, unable to process what was going on, simply nodded and followed her tomboyish twin through the forest until they came to a river, where a girl was laying on the ground, terrified under a massive Gyarados. 'Wait...from the books I read, there's no river or Gyarados in route 1...uh...' Unable to keep her thoughts together, she ran towards the cowering red-head. Her sister, however, had another idea. She smirked at Pikachu, knowing the type advantage, which her yellow Mouse Pokemon also knew about and was grinning to.

''Pikachu. Thunderbolt!'' Pikachu reared up his attack, as Luchia was helpless watching to terrified Gyarados with the girl. The electricity quickly hit the Atrocious Pokemon, knocking it back due to the super effective move. ''Now, use Volt Tackle!'' The volt-filled tackle landed straight on the Gyarados's head, knocking it back into the water and allowing the two terrified girls to sigh. Ash turned to face her sister, looking at the red-head, who was still shaking a little. ''Luchia, is that girl alright?''

''I'm not sure...'' Was all Luchia could muster, as she looked at the girl, who frowned. She turned frowned, but decided it was better to ask the girl for her name. ''So, what's your name?''

''Misty...'' whispered the girl, before getting up and dusted her clothes off. ''Sorry about that...'' She whispered, blushing a little. I was simply fishing for water-type Pokemon when that Gyarados appeared...'' She let a little shudder at the sound.

Luchia nodded. ''I think it's okay to be scared of them...'' She shuddered a little, at the very thought. She tried to combat the thoughts, but it didn't do much good. 'No, I can't let my stupid fear affect me!'

''So, Misty. Where did you come from?'' asked Ash, making Luchia want to punch her for being so brunt and not caring that she was invading the girl's personal privacy. She even had her fist ready, when a small, but bold, voice stopped.

''Oh...um, Cerulean City...'' She whispered, knowing she couldn't keep it a secret in reality. The other two nodded, noticing that she was quite uncomfortable with saying her origins.

''It's okay, Mist.'' said Luchia. ''How about you come along with us, it'd be better then just hanging around Ash here. It'd be nice to get some feminine touch into our journey.'' This got a giggle out of Misty. Luchia smirked, but kindly as she patted Misty's shoulder. ''See, there ya go. Back to normal.''

''Thank you. Um, Luchia was it?'' She got a nod, causing her to smile. She then looked at Ash, who was already off messing around with her Pikachu. ''Your brother is very cool, but relaxed. Don't you think?''

'Ohh.' smirked Luchia. 'She thinks Ashlyn is a boy.' She chuckled to herself, before saying. ''Yeah, I'd say that's definitely sums it up. She's always been like this with Pokemon. She was totally ecstatic when we went to collect our starters.''

Misty blushed instantly at the sound of 'she'. ''Oh, so your 'brother' is a girl?...'' She got a smirk-filled nod. ''Sorry if I offended you, it's just. She kinda looks very much like a boy...including the ches-'' She instantly cut herself off, blushing madly.

''Yeah, it's hard to believe that Ashlyn was born a girl sometimes. She's highly tomboyish and had no care for her appearance. She only ever seems to care about Pokemon and gym battles...'' She suddenly sighed, looking down. ''I wish I could be like that sometimes...''

''Luchia?'' whispered Misty, confused. She continued to watch Ash, who was suddenly glancing into the waters, obviously trying to find a cool water Pokemon to add to his team. ''Do you like Pokemon. Come on, tell me the truth.''

''Not especially...no. I mean, sure, I love my beloved Eevee. But, I can't bring myself to have other Pokemon.'' She looked down, a couple of tears splattering on the floor. ''I know it's not fair...I want to love Pokemon too!'' Misty frowned, bringing the girl in for a comforting hug. It was a little weird, since they had only just met and she had only recently be laughed at too, but she had to do something. ''...When I was younger, I was attacked by a Gyarados...Almost killed and knocked into a coma for a month. Before that, I was very happy with Pokemon. Loved my father's Pokemon, and always wanting my own...however, after waking up, I was a completely different person, even jumping at my Father's newly born Pokemon.'' She cried into Misty's shoulder, as the red-head simply rubbed her back. She eventually calmed down. ''Thanks for listening, Misty...''

''Your welcome. Don't worry, you've got me and your sister to back you up. You'll get better with your relationship with your Pokemon, you even said that you love your Eevee.'' Misty smiled a little. ''Besides, your not the only one with a fear over Gyarados...I was almost eaten by one in my infancy...after all.''

''I guess...that's true...'' said Luchia, nodding her head. She got out her poke ball and called out Eevee, who squeaked and instantly jumped into her trainer's arms. ''Hey there, little one. You ready for your milk.'' She got a cute 'Ee' in reply, knowing that her baby was ready. She opened her back, which was wrapped over her shoulder, and pulled out a bottle of milk. She began to feed her little Eevee, who suckled happily. Misty simply watched the cute scene, smiling. ''Misty...'' whispered Luchia, as she continued to bottle-feed her starter. ''Thank you for your support, maybe now with yours and Eevee's help, I'll be able to raise Pokemon.''

Misty smiled. ''Glad you understand. Now, I'll get your sister over here, before she decided to actually jump into that river.'' Luchia nodded, before going back to cooing over her Pokemon. Misty giggled a little, before turning to the black haired Pikachu trainer by the river. ''Oy, Ash. It's time for lunch. Get your butt over here before you fall in and drown!'' There was a sudden touch of aggressiveness in her voice, but it wasn't mean-spirited. Just plain annoyance.

''Okay! Okay!'' yelled Ash, before muttering under her breath. ''Stupid girls.'' It would have been weird for a girl to say that but with Ash's tomboyish nature, she didn't care as much and felt girls were weird. She walked over with her Pikachu close by, looking down at her sister. ''So, what's on the menu, Lucie?''

''Well, I have a couple of ham sandwiches. Enough for all 3 of us, and I have a tin of Pokemon food for Pikachu.'' She got a happy 'Pika' in response from the male Pikachu, causing her to giggle. She gave the food to Pikachu, then quickly noticed that her Eevee was frowning. Before placing her Eevee down, she petted her, gently saying. ''You want some Pokemon food as well, Eevee?''

' _Vee...Pokemon food looks good..._ ' She frowned, the telepathy cutting itself off. Luchia smiled, gently placing another bowl of Pokemon food down for her Eevee. The Eevee gasped and began to eat happily. ' _Pokemon food is so yummy, right, Big Brother Pikachu._ '

' _That's right, little sis._ ' With Ash and Luchia being able to understand Pokemon, limited for Luchia obviously, they simply smiled at their Pokemon's chat. Misty was a little curious, but said nothing as she ate her sandwich, that Luchia had handed out a few minutes prior. Luchia was the first to finish her sandwich, gently picking her baby Eevee up, petting the Eevee's head.

She turned to the other two. ''Guys, I'm gonna go on a walk. I'll call you over if I need you. Oh and Ash, send Pikachu if I don't return for a while.'' Her sister nodded in agreement, before the ginger-haired girl ran off. She walked through the route, smiling at the beautiful scene. She held Eevee close. ''Eevee, isn't it beautiful here. If I had the confidence, I'd might even catch a Pokemon, but...''

''Ee...'' whimpered her Pokemon, by this time knowing what her trainer had troubles with. ' _Mommy...it's okay. You'll get better with Pokemon, I'm sure. But first, you should tell Auntie Ash that you aren't comfortable at the moment..._ '

''I know, Eevee...I know. But...'' Tears began to roll down her cheeks again, splattering on the brown fox-like Pokemon below her. ''I want to...travel with her...and you. As well as Misty. I want to experience what it's like to be a Pokemon trainer...'' She cried, the tears splatter on Eevee, who looked up sadly. ''I'm sorry, I can't do this...my fear...is too...''

' _Mommy..._ ' Eevee whimpered, telepathically. However, her trainer's emotional wreck caused the telepathic link to break and so all Luchia heard was 'Eevee' or 'Vee' repeated constantly. Luchia dropped to the ground, putting her Eevee on the floor next to her as she cried. She hugged her legs into her body, as she sobbed openly. 'I hate this...' She thought, as she cried. 'All because of one incident...!' Suddenly, something pulled her out of her thoughts. A Pokemon cry!

She would have ran away instantly, if the cry didn't sound like a baby's cry. She gasped, running towards the cry, her Eevee struggling to keep up. She ran to the edge of the river, a little further down from where her friends were. In a small patch of grass was a basket and inside the basket was a small Pokemon. It was asleep, peacefully and crying. The Pokemon looked like a blue and black canine with a raccoon-like mask on it's face. ''It's a Pokemon...'' Shaking her head rapidly, trying to eliminate her fear, she gently and slowly placed her hand on the canine's body.

With a shudder, the little Pokemon woke up and got onto it's hind-legs meaning it was evidently a bipedal creature. ''Ri?'' It questioned, slowly, as it looked up at the girl in front of her. ''Riolu!'' It was suddenly very happy and jumped up with joy. It hugged Luchia, causing the girl to shiver with fear. At the noticeable movement, the young Pokemon looked up at the girl. ''Luu?'' It questioned, with sad eyes.

''I...g-guess I better check your Pokedex entry...'' She shuddered, trying to keep herself under control as she feared that this young canine Pokemon was gonna be a very mean Pokemon. She got her Pokedex out, and gently placed it over the Pokemon.

 **Riolu. The Emanation Pokemon. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert if it's afraid or sad. This Riolu is male and knows the moves Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Focus Blast, Power-Up Punch and Swords Dance. It also has the egg move, Blaze Kick.**

 ***This Pokemon is not usually found in Kanto, as it's native to the Sinnoh region.**

Luchia gasped a little at the attacks the Pokemon knew. She was suddenly very scared, but knew she had to create a telepathic link to the Pokemon and ask what had happened and as soon as possible. She focused her energies, looking at the creature and within a few seconds, the small 'Rii's and 'Riolu's were changed to ' _Are you my new mommy? I'm alone...please look after me?_ '

''Um...okay...'' She whispered, looking down at the Riolu. ''What happened to your actual mom and how are you in the Kanto region?''

' _I'm not sure..._ ' He whimpered a little. _'All I know is that I hatched from my egg a little while ago and my mommy weren't there...so, please?_ '

She wasn't sure what to do, so she simply picked up the basket. ''I don't know...but I'll take you to my sister and Misty...come on, Eevee.''

* * *

Hope you liked. Here's this chapters Pokemon list.

Ash

Pikachu

Luchia

Eevee

Riolu (Not captured yet)

Misty (Not seen yet)

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen


	3. Healing and comforting

Hi, again. My 3rd chapter, where our beloved trainers pass through Viridian City and forest.

* * *

Carrying the basket, Luchia frantically ran back to the ground. She was terrified that maybe the Riolu injured or he was very mean, especially after she read up about his moves. She shivered, uncertain on what she should do beside get the Riolu to her friends and then to Viridian City. She eventually came across Ash and Misty, who were chatting like normal 12 year olds would. ''G-guys!'' She panted, getting to them and pulling the little Riolu out of the basket. She collapsed to the floor, as she whispered softly. ''This Riolu...was left alone...I think he m-may need help...''

Ash was utterly shocked as she took the young Riolu from her sister, as Misty went to help Luchia up. She gently whispered into Luchia's ear. ''Misty, when we sorted this. I think you should catch Riolu. It might help you get over your fears.'' Luchia's face instantly took a fearful show, as she shivered, thinking about the attacks that her pokedex had stated. ''It's okay, I'm getting the feeling that you scanned the Pokemon with your pokedex and found that it's attacks were scary.''

''...I never wanted a fighting-type Pokemon...'' Luchia admitted, trying to calm herself down. Misty simply nodded. Luchia stood herself up, and walked over to her sister as they began to walk towards the end of route and to the entrance of Viridian City. She whispered to her sister, looking down. ''I made a telepathic link with Riolu, he's scared and wants me to be his mommy since he hatched from his egg without a mom.'' She looked down at her starter Pokemon, before sending the young and tired Eevee into her poke ball.

''I see.'' nodded Ash, looking at her Pikachu. ''Are you thinking of capturing Riolu. I mean, you can't just leave it alone. Sis, you know that you don't do a good job at hiding your true fears, but I believe with Eevee and Riolu. You will be able to get over that...'' She closed her eyes briefly, not wanting to see her sister's worried face. She then began to speak again. ''But, lets wait until we know that Riolu is okay.''

Luchia nodded, slowly. Looking at the Riolu in her sister's arms. He looked terrified and she managed to gently formed a telepathic link. ' _Mommy, what's going on. Who are these people?_ '

Luchia frowned, unsure of what she could do. ''There my sister and our new friend, Misty.'' She simply answered, managing to pull off a small smile. She didn't care if Riolu called her 'mommy' all of a sudden. Ashlyn smiled at her sister, passing the Riolu into her sister's arms. ''Wha...''

''Your smiling, sis. I would suggest catching Riolu, it'd make this easier for us and for Nurse Joy when we get into the city.''

Luchia frowned once more. She looked down at Riolu, wanting to know what the Emanation Pokemon wanted before she did anything. ''Riolu, do you want me to capture you. It'd your choice...I'll handle it, I promise.'' She was shivering, but knew that she couldn't let her own fears conquer her desires. She wanted to be a trainer, she did. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. She looked up to see Misty and Ash smiling at her. She nodded and watched to see Riolu's reaction, and when she got a nod. With a small shiver, she pulled out a poke ball from her bag and put it in front of Riolu for him to touch. Once the touch was made, Riolu dispersed into red light and was absorbed by the poke ball, which dropped out of Luchia's hand.

It shook...1...2...3...before it went ding. The catch had been successful, which relieved a few of Luchia's many fears. She picked up the poke ball and put into her bag with Eevee's poke ball. She then began to run with her sister and Misty to the city, so she could get her Pokemon checked on. They got inside the gates of the city, which made them all smile. Misty, who knew her way around the best, lead them to the Pokemon Center. They walked up to the front desk. Luchia quickly got out her two poke balls, having decided to let Eevee get a check-up as well since it was so young. ''Nurse Joy, can you take a look at my Pokemon...I think that my Riolu might have a injury.''

Nurse Joy nodded. She took the poke balls then looked at Misty and Ash. ''Do you two have Pokemon that need checking as well?''

''I have Goldeen, Staryu and Starmie and they got quite hurt when a Gyarados attacked me...'' said Misty, with a short nod as she handed over her 3 poke balls.

Ash, on the other hand, was having a problem. ''Pikachu, whilst Nurse Joy checks on you, can you please return to your poke ball.'' It took a little persuasion, but eventually the yellow mouse got into the poke ball, causing Ash to sigh with relief. She then gave the poke ball to Nurse Joy. ''Sorry about this, Pikachu doesn't like his ball much. He might also put up a bit of a fight, just as a head's up.''

Nurse Joy nodded. ''Okay, thanks for the head's up. Now, you lot should just sit down and wait for a little bit. I'll be done as soon as possible.''

The group nodded, and went to sit at a nearby table. Luchia looked down, worried about her newest Pokemon. She was also trying to hold back so many conflicting emotions; she wanted to help Riolu and be it's trainer, but she also was terrified of what it could do. 'Why...do I have to be scared of Pokemon...' She thought, thinking back to the incident in her childhood, the own scene scaring her again. Mentally shaking her head, she made her mind up. 'No! I can't do this, Riolu and Eevee are only babies, I have to be there for them. As their mother...'

Misty, who was sat next to the ginger-haired girl, could easily see the turmoil she was going through. She gently placed a hand of support on her shoulder. ''It'd be alright, Luchia. Riolu will be fine and I'm sure he's grateful for what you've done. Lets just relax, no thinking about the Pokemon. Alright?''

Luchia simply gave a small nod, as she glanced at her sister, who grinned. ''Misty's right, Lucie. You need to relax. How about I go and get some milkshakes for the 3 of us. I know what you and I want, Misty?'' She glanced at the red-headed girl.

''Strawberry for me, please, Ash. I'll stay here with Luchia and keep her as relaxed as possible. Count on that.'' She gave a little thumbs up that caused the black-haired trainer to giggle. ''What? Oh, it doesn't matter. Just get those milkshakes.''

With Ash gone, Misty turned to Luchia. ''Now, Luchia. What is it that you like to do?''

''Oh, um. I like to explore, always have. Back when I was younger, before that..., I would always go out with my cousin's Chikorita when he lent it to me. We would always explore the nearby forests. Seeing all sorts of Pokemon.'' She looked down, causing Misty to hug her gently. ''When it was time to choose my starter, I decided that I would, but only to travel around with Ashlyn. And I have to admit, it did alter slightly when I met Eevee. She was so young and sweet, particularly calling me 'mommy'. I guess, I do like some Pokemon...just not scary ones.''

''There you go, you understand.'' said Misty, with a smile. She continued to hug Luchia gently. ''Now, about this idea of calling you 'mommy'. How did you exactly know that when humans can only tell what their Pokemon are telling them through gestures.'' She could feel Luchia freeze at the question, before sighing.

''I guess...it's always been a secret between me, Ashlyn, mommy and daddy. Y'see, me and Ash are what's known as Aura Guardians. We have aura inside of us and can use it to talk to Pokemon...'' She was speaking very lowly to keep others from hearing, as Misty nodded in slight understanding. ''Ash has more aura then I do, and can use it for a couple more things then I can. Like, his ability to understand Pokemon far exceeds me, which is only a limited thing. I have to set up telepathic links and when I get emotional, they just break without warning.'' Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe. ''However, there is one thing that I can do that Ash can't. But I cannot show you here...'' She was now gripping hold of her necklace, as she sat comfortably in Misty's comforting hug.

''It's okay, I understand. You can show me when we're in a less-crowded area.''

Luchia blushed a little, and smiled. She then moved out of Misty's embrace when she saw Ash coming over. She looked at her sister, with a small smile, as she took her vanilla milkshake. ''Thanks, Ash.'' She then noticed something in Ash's hand. Inspecting it better, she noticed it was a poke ball. ''Ash, did you get called for Pikachu already?''

''Yep.'' Her tomboyish twin replied. ''Turns out, Pikachu didn't have many injuries from that battle with Gyarados since it did all the attacking. Only a small scrape seemed to be up. Oh well, better let him out before I get shocked.'' She set out the yellow mouse, who didn't look happy. ''Sorry about that, buddy. Will this make you happy?'' She gave the Pikachu a bottle of ketchup, which caused the Mouse Pokemon's eyes to gleam.

''Ketchup?'' asked Misty, with curious eyes, as she watched the Pikachu lick the ketchup.

''Yep.'' said Ash, with a grin. ''Shortly before we left Pallet Town. Our mom was cooking sausage and chips. She put a bit of ketchup on, but spilt a little on the table. The little yellow creature decided to lick at it and has been addicted ever since.''

This caused a giggle to come from Misty's mouth, as Luchia smiled at the memory. ''Yeah, that was amusing. All I've noticed with my Eevee is that she likes a little chocolate to be sprinkled into her milk.''

Suddenly. ''Will Misty and Luchia come to the reception to collect their Pokemon.''

''That'd be us.'' said Misty, with a smirk. ''We'll be back in a few minutes, Ash.'' Once the tomboy nodded, she and Luchia walked to the front desk, where Nurse Joy was waiting for them patiently. She handed back their poke balls with a smile.

''Luchia. Your Riolu is in good health, just having a couple of scapes. But it was awfully thin. You are gonna have to step up on looking after it, young lady.''

Luchia nodded. Nurse Joy was certain that things were okay now and left the girls alone. With that done, Luchia called her Riolu out. ''Hi, Riolu...you okay now.'' It was hard for her to speak to the Pokemon. ''I hope your happy with going on a journey with me and Eevee.'' She shakingly went down and petted him on his head, causing the bipedal canine-like Pokemon to cry out ''Rii!'' happily. This caused Luchia to relax a lot, and happily smile when she noticed Misty winking at her. ''Thanks for all your support, Misty. I've managed to get another Pokemon, thanks to your kind words.''

''Think nothing of it. Always here to help. Plus, I'm sure your sister would do the same anyday.''

Ash ran over to them, with her Pikachu on her shoulder. ''Guys, lets start heading towards Pewter City so I can take on the gym.'' She got a couple of rolled eyes, but eventually an 'okay' from both of the girls.

They began to leave the city, onto route 2. It was a long walk from Viridian City to Pewter City, but it was good for Ash, who wanted to get a Pidgey before getting into Viridian Forest. Suddenly, a loud screech went through route. The group jumped, until they saw the Pidgeotto that was before them. Ash gasped, knowing her chance had come. ''Pikachu. Charge Beam at Pidgeotto!''

Pikachu did as told, landing straight into Pidgeotto, the electric move being very effective on the flying type Pokemon. The bird, however, didn't give up and screeched at the Pikachu before using Twister. However, Pikachu managed to dodge. Ash gritted her teeth. ''Pikachu, Thunderbolt. Then if it's still awake, Thunder Shock.'' Pikachu nodded, before doing the attacks.

The Pidgeotto fainted, giving Ash the chance to throw a poke ball. Once hit, the Pidgeotto was absorped by the ball and after a couple of shakes was captured. She smiled at her new capture. ''Yes, I caught a Pidgeotto!''

The other girls giggled at their friend's, or sister's, antics before smiling at one another. ''Well, Ash. You now have 2 Pokemon. What are you planning on doing?'' Misty asked. ''Besides facing the Pewter City Gym.''

''Well, I want to catch another Pokemon in the forest. Not sure what yet. However, I want to teach Pikachu Iron Tail and Pidgeotto Steel Wing to take on the gym, seeing as electric moves will be useless against the part-ground type Pokemon.''

Misty nodded in understanding. ''Well, how about we set up camp outside of the forest for tonight? You can train Pikachu and Pidgeotto those moves before we even enter and so they have chance to master those moves before you face the Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock.''

Ash nodded in agreement. ''Let's do that.'' With that stated, the group went on their way of setting up camp so they could pratice through the night. A little while later, Luchia tapped her sister's arm. ''Hmm, what it is, Lucie?''

''Ash. If you require it, I can give you Riolu temporary for you gym battle. Fighting-types are strong against Rock-types.''

''I'll think about it. Okay.''

''Thanks.''

With that, their day was settle on simply training Pokemon for the future gym battle between Ash and Brock. Luchia simply watched her sister, with a small smile. Riolu and Eevee were out of their balls and near their trainer, as they too smiled. ''One day, I hope to be like Ash. She's strong and so energetic.'' She got a happy smile from her Pokemon, knowing that she was now happier then she was. ''I won't make you two battle a gym if you don't want to, but maybe. One day.''

* * *

Only now am I realizing the yuri context between Luchia and Misty :/. If you viewers want to see a bit of a love triangle between Luchia, Misty and Sabrina then please comment it and I'll figure out a way of including it. Oh and I have no idea how to include Team Rocket, :(.

Pokemon:

Ash

Pikachu

Pidgeotto.

Luchia

Eevee

Riolu

Misty

Staryu

Starmie

Goldeen


	4. Preparation

Chapter 4-nyah. Not used to updating so often, but here we go. I only know remember that I didn't include a Pokedex entry for Pidgeotto, I will in this chapter after the catching of Ash's third Pokemon.

* * *

The next morning came, and the group started to head into Viridian Forest. Ash had managed to teach Pikachu Iron Tail and Pidgeotto Steel Wing. However, that didn't necessarily mean they had mastered it, Pikachu was close to mastering the steel-type move, but Pidgeotto wasn't. Misty was the leader of the group, since she knew her way around the most. Though, everything now and again, a bug-type would appear and scare the life out of her. When that happened, Luchia would take the lead for a bit since she had read a lot of map books.

About half-way through the forest, another bug-type appeared. This time, a Caterpie. Misty scared the place down and hid behind Luchia for protective, which unnerved the Pokemon-sensitive girl. Her sister, on the other hand, was very keen on catching the Caterpie. ''Boy, is this gonna be great.'' yelled Ash, as she called out Pidgeotto. ''Help me catch this Caterpie, Pidgeotto.''

The Pidgeotto squawked in reply, looking evilly at the young bug-type. Said Pokemon cowered, sending out a String Shot in defense. The flying and normal dual-type Pokemon grinned, flying higher then the String Shot. ''Pidgeotto, use Gust on Caterpie. Then if it's still awake, use Aerial Ace.''

Pidgeotto grinned, if a flying-type could do that, and used the move Gust on the Caterpie. Due to being only a stage-one Pokemon, it quickly collapsed so the need to use Aerial Ace was eliminated. Ash grinned and throw one of her empty poke balls. It landed straight on the young Caterpie's body and aborsped it. Due to the bug-type Pokemon being so weak, it was instantly captured. Ash yelled in delight. ''I got a Caterpie. Welcome to the team.'' She said as she sent out the still weak Pokemon, who looked up at its master with curious eyes. ''Hi there, Caterpie.''

Ash quickly took out her Pokedex and scanned Caterpie with it. She smiled down at the curious Caterpie, as the pokedex registered.

 **Caterpie. The Worm Pokemon. It's short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. This Caterpie is male and knows the moves Tackle and String Shot.**

Suddenly, Ash's eyes went wide as she remembered something. ''Ahh, I forgot to check Pidgeotto's Pokedex entry when I captured it.'' She instantly pointed the Pokedex at her bird-like Pokemon and waited as it registered the Pokemon.

 **Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokemon. Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokemon will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female and knows the moves Gust, Tackle, whirlwind, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing and Double Team. It also has the egg moves Air Cutter and Air Slash.**

''Whoa...'' Was all Ash could say. ''Pidgeotto, your amazing. And Caterpie, even though you don't know many moves yet, you will still be a great Pokemon when you evolve, I'm sure.''

Misty and Luchia, who had been watching from a far, sighed. Misty refused to get closer whilst Caterpie was around. ''Ashlyn, can you please...please put Caterpie back in it's poke ball, I'm sure it's tired...'' She whispered, trying her hardest to keep her eyes off the bug-type. Ash frowned, looking at Caterpie, before nodding and putting the bug-type in the poke ball. Misty let out a sigh of relief. ''Come on, we're almost at the other side of the forest and then it's a short walk before we get to Pewter City.''

''Okay.'' said Ash, with a happy smile as she put Pidgeotto back in her ball. Luchia simply sighed and followed her sister and friend out of the forest, into the broad sunlight of the other side of route 2. Luchia covered her eyes a bit, to stop herself from being blinded by the light. Ash suddenly called out. ''Come on, Lucie. My first gym battle in on the horizon.''

''Yeah...yeah...'' muttered Luchia, as she panted a little. She continued to follow them, as the group walked through the gates of Pewter City. They headed to the Pokemon Center first, to make sure that their Pokemon were fine. Once down, Luchia called her baby Pokemon out and hugged them gently. ''Hi, Riolu, Eevee. Wanna watch Auntie Ash's gym battle with me?''

She got a telepathic reply in unison from the two Pokemon. _'_ _Okay!'_ They happily yelp in unison. Luchia smiled at her two babies, petting them gently.

''Riolu, I do have one thing to ask of you though. If you think you can handle it, do you want to help Auntie Ash win her gym battle? Since your a fighting-type and the gym is based with rock-types.''

The young Riolu put his paw to his lips, thinking. He raised his paw as he yelped. ' _I don't mind, mommy!_ '

She walked over to her group, who had already sat down at a nearby table. She sat down with Riolu on her lap and Eevee sat on the table in front of her. ''Ash, I've just read up something that you might need to know. Apparently, the gym leader has recently obtained a new Pokemon. So, your battle will be 3-on-3 and I don't think you should use Caterpie, since his tackle attack won't do much. So, I think you should have Riolu for your battle. He knows quite a range of good moves and was even breed to have Blaze Kick, according to the Pokedex.''

Ash thought about it, before nodding her head. ''Thanks for the information, Luchia. Okay, I'll take Riolu for a little while but not as a trade. So he'll be classified as under your ownership, but I'll be using it.''

Misty smiled at this. ''I know a little bit about the gyms, Ash. According to what I know, Brock uses two rock-ground types and a recently revived water-rock type. His team involves a Geodude, a Onix and a Kabuto. I'd suggest going into the gym with Pidgeotto as your starting Pokemon, then use Riolu and then at the end use Pikachu as his attacks will hit, due to the fact that Kabuto isn't a ground-type.''

Luchia looked at her new friend with curious eyes. ''How do you know all this, Misty? Could it be that your a gy-'' She was rapidly cut off by Misty's hand, as the red-head laughed stupidly.

''Me, a gym leader? No. Sure, I come from Cerulean City, but I'm not gym leader material.'' There was a touch of sadness in her eyes as she said that, sadness that Luchia picked up on, but choose not to ask about since it didn't seem like the right time. Misty then perked up and said. ''Well, Ash. Our Pokemon are healed. Lets get to that gym.''

The other two girls nodded, smiling. Riolu was recall into his poke ball and handed to Ash. Luchia glared at her twin sister. ''Nothing better happen to him, besides battle damage. Promise me that.'' When she got a scared nod, she smiled, almost sadistically. ''Thank you.''

Ash frowned as her sister walked farther away with Misty. She began to walk, before looking at Pikachu. She sighed, saying. ''Man, she's like a mother to her Riolu and Eevee. Right, Buddy?''

' _Definitely true, Boss._ ' said the Pikachu, with a small nod. ' _Oh well, lets get to that gym battle. My sparks are ready for a good fight!'_

Ash giggled. ''You'll get your fight, I promise.'' She then ran over to Luchia and Misty, her mind prepared for a good battle at the Pewter City Gym. They arrived outside the door, as Ash attached Riolu's poke ball to her belt. ''Here we are. The Pewter City Gym. I'm ready!'' As she pushed open the door, stepping in with the full intentions of having a battle that day.

* * *

Hi, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the gym battle and Brock joining the group. I've decided to add the genders to my Pokemon lists now, so here this chapter's list.

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Caterpie (Male)

Luchia

Eevee (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Misty

Staryu (Genderless)

Starmie (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)


	5. Rocky Gym

Sorry for the wait, I didn't want to write in the week due to school. Okay, chapter 5. The gym battle. This will be amusing since I've never wrote a battle before.

* * *

As they stepped it, the room was clearly that of the rock-type gym. All the battlefield was completely made from rock and gravel. At the other side of the room was a man with closed eyes and brown hair. One could wonder how he was able to see clearly with his eyes closed like that. He looked at the children, who had entered his gym and smiled gently. ''You children here for a gym battle? I'm the gym leader, Brock.'' He then noticed Misty, who silently nodded her head. He watched as the orange haired 13 year old climb the stairs to the balcony view with Luchia and Eevee.

''I am, yes. My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my partner, Pikachu.'' said Ash, with a small smirk on her face. Pikachu shared that smirk, as he leaped off of his trainer's shoulder and stood in front of the battle field with a smug face. ''Pikachu, come back here. Remember, your not my starting Pokemon.'' The yellow mouse sighed and climbed back up onto his trainer's shoulder.

''Not starting with your Pikachu?'' asked Brock, with a smile. ''That's a smart choice, the rules here are clear. It's a 3-on-3 battle and your the only one, who can make substitutes.''

Ash nodded, as he picked up Pidgeotto's poke ball. ''Go, Pidgeotto!'' The bird Pokemon shot out of her poke ball and let out a loud yell. Brock smirked at this choice and called out his first Pokemon, Geodude. The Referee noted both of the Pokemon.

''Pidgeotto versue Geodude, begin.''

Ash simply smiled and instantly yelled at her Pokemon. ''Steel Wing!'' The flying and normal dual-type Pokemon's wings began to glow and hardened as she swooped down at the Geodude, landing smack into it's face and knocking it down before Brock was even able to call out his move.

The rock gym leader grimaced a little, knowing that it was going to be easy. He then called to his Pokemon. ''Geodude. Rollout!'' The Rock Pokemon picked up a bit of the rocky ground below and shot it at the Pidgeotto.

''Pidgeotto, dodge and use Aerial Ace!'' The Pidgeotto show the bolder, hurling through the air towards her, and just in the nick of time dodged. She yelled in frustration and sent out her Aerial Ace, which due to the low health of the Geodude, knocked it out.

The Referee looked at the Rock Pokemon, before officially declaring. ''Geodude is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins.''

Brock grimaced a little, before calling out his next Pokemon, a Onix. The Onix growled in will. The referee nodded and did his call, declaring the battling Pokemon. ''Onix versus Pidgeotto, begin.''

Pidgeotto squealed as she listened to her trainer's attack command. ''Double Team, then use Whirlwind!'' Seconds later, the Pidgeotto had multiplied into multiple Bird Pokemon, which caused the Onix to be a bit confused. The Whirlwind then kicked in, engulfing the Pokemon in the wind. However, it was weak so the damage done wasn't great.

''Onix, Rock Throw.'' The Onix threw a rock at the Bird Pokemon with it's tail. It hit the Pidgeotto directly and caused the Pokemon to drop from the sky, instantly fainting due to the super effective move.

''Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Onix wins.''

''Return, Pidgeotto. You did great.'' Ash smiled gently, before placing the poke ball back on her belt. She grabbed Riolu's poke ball from her belt and threw out the baby Pokemon. Brock instantly frowned, knowing he was now on the weaker side of the battle due to Riolu's fighting type. The fighting-type Pokemon looked back at Ash, knowing this was going to be awkward, but prepared to listen to the commands.

The Referee announced the battle. ''Riolu versus Onix, begin.''

''Onix, Rock Tomb. Knock that Riolu out before it uses an attack.'' The Onix began to do the attack.

However, as soon as the Onix began to prepare the attack. Ash said. ''Riolu, swords dance.'' The use of the glistening swords, increasing the Pokemon's attack, scared the Onix a little and stopped the attack in it's tracks. ''Now, use Focus Blast.'' The Riolu's paw began to glow as he jumped up and punched the Onix, almost instantly knocking it out due to the strong and very effective move.

Brock sighed, knowing that he was down to his last Pokemon. He decided to ask his challenger a small question, before calling back his Onix. ''Your a good battler, Ash. But may I ask, where did you obtain a Riolu?''

Ash chuckled a little at the question, before explaining the answer to the gym leader. ''He's actually my sister's Pokemon, who she discover in a basket in the river on Route 1. We're not sure how he got there, but we just discover him there. So, Luchia took him in.''

Brock nodded, slowly. He returned his Onix and sent out his last Pokemon, the water and rock dual-type Kabuto. The referee made the call, and almost instantly, Ash called out. ''Power-Up Punch!'' The punch landed on the Shellfish Pokemon's back, cracking it a little, whilst increasing Riolu's already high attack stat. ''And again.'' The punch once again landed on the Kabuto, fainting it.

Brock sighed, returning the injured Pokemon. He couldn't believe that his Kabuto hadn't lasted long, but then again, it was only a recent resurrected Pokemon from the museum. ''You fought well, Ash. I wasn't expecting that Riolu. I guess you definitely deserved the Pewter City Gym's badge, the Boulder Badge. I guess I need to train up my Pokemon a bit to better-comply to different Pokemon types.''

Ash just grinned, as she took the badge and attached it to her jacket. She then chuckled. ''Don't worry about it, Brock. When I used Riolu, I was being more careful on his health as Luchia would have killed me.''

''That is correct.'' said Luchia, as she walked over. Her beloved Riolu came to her legs, as she picked him up, cuddling him gently. Her Eevee was clearly attached to her leg as well, rubbing against her happily. She eyed her sister, not matter how cute she and her Pokemon looked, with a almost cold stare. ''Just give me back to ball, and I'm happy.''

''Here.'' said her sister, with a roll of the eyes. ''Well, Brock. I think it's time to head to my next gym battle location.''

''Yeah, as a heads up. The best place to go for a gym battle is for the Cascade Badge at Cerulean City.'' He watched as Misty tense up and sighed, though it was thankfully not noted by the two Pokemon trainers. He then frowned. ''Ash, if it's alright with you. Can I come along with you on your journey, my father is more-than-keen to be the gym leader and I want to raise my Pokemon more then battle challengers.''

''Sure, the more the merrier.'' said Ash, with a bright smile on her face. Brock mimicked the smile, causing Luchia to roll her eyes and whisper 'boys' to Misty, who nodded slowly. ''Cerulean City, here we come.'' Ash suddenly yelled, with a happy smile.

Misty frowned, as Luchia gently said in a quiet voice. ''Misty, I know your the Cerulean City gym leader, but when are you gonna tell my sister that?'' She was genuinely concerned as to why Misty wasn't keen on returning home to Cerulean, wondering if there was anything wrong with her family but decided not to ask out of plain respect.

''I don't know...'' Was all the water gym leader could say, as she looked down. ''I don't know...All I can say is I'm not looking forward to this...''

* * *

Okay, hope you liked the battle and maybe Brock joining the group was a bad idea, but eh. This was my first attempt at a gym battle, so I hope I did good and yeah, that's it I guess.

Pokemon:

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Caterpie (Male)

Luchia

Eevee (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto. (Female)


	6. A long day

Hi, minna-nyah. Okay, chapter 6. All I can say is that they'll be traveling route 3, going through and then through route 4 on their way to Cerulean City, though not for the gym badge.

* * *

Ash and her group were at the Pewter City Pokemon Center, healing their Pokemon, before heading out. She smiled, as she received Pikachu back. But then something happened that she hadn't expected in her entire life. Nurse Joy looked at her. ''Ashlyn Ketchum, right?'' She gave a small nod, as she located Pikachu back on her shoulder and the rest of her poke balls on her belt. ''Well, this man came over a few hours ago when you were having your gym battle, he asked me to keep this safe for you.'' The nurse then got out a Pokemon Egg, it was a light blue with a small white stripe down the front.

''Uh, okay.'' said Ash, as she took the Pokemon Egg, taking a good look at it. She wasn't sure, so she decided to look back up at Nurse Joy and ask her question. ''Do you have any idea what Pokemon is in it?''

''I might, but the man told me not to give you any inclinations as to what it is, so you'll just have to wait until it hatches. Here's a incubator to keep it safe within.'' She handed a red-lidded incubator, which Ash gingerly put the egg within and took a hold of. ''Be careful with that egg, while it's like that. The man also asked me to give you a ultra ball to catch the Pokemon with when it hatched.'' Ash nodded slowly, taking the ball, knowing that the Pokemon must have been very rare to require a ultra ball to catch.

Luchia walked over, with her Eevee and Riolu walking by her side. ''What's that, Ash? How did you get a hold of a Pokemon Egg?'' She looked very confused and a little curious as she looked at her sister's new egg. She looked down at Riolu, who simply gave a shrug in response. ''You're helpful...'' She muttered, with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

''Well, Nurse Joy gave it to me, saying that a man had told her to give it to me when I was done battling. Though, I don't know what inside of it, apparently I'm not allowed to know until it hatches.'' She let out a sigh, as Pikachu patted her shoulder with one of his paws.

'' _Don't worry too much, boss. When little one gets here, you'll just have an even stronger team on your side._ '' said the Pikachu, telepathically, which caused Ash to smile a little.

''Well, Luchia. Lets start heading to Cerulean City, so I can get the Cascade Badge!''

Luchia grimaced, knowing how Misty felt about all this, but she knew that she couldn't stop her sister from cheering her little head of. ''Woohoo...'' She weakly gave, as she looked down at her little Riolu, who sighed. She wasn't so interested, but she knew that she had to follow her sister to keep her out of trouble. ''Oh well. Lets just go, Riolu, Eevee...'' She walked after Ash, who met up with a smiling Brock and a still nervous Misty. She stood next to Misty as they began to walk out of the city. ''Are you really sure about not telling her?''

Misty didn't answer, as they started to walk through Route 3. She simply looked down, before managing to find her voice again. ''I might not even have to fight her...you see, the Cerulean Gym is split between 4 people...me and my older sisters, it has been since we were children...'' There was a touch of sadness in her voice when she said the last part, that caused Luchia to frown. She would have questioned it, but Misty continued. ''My sisters aren't actually the nicest, often teasing me for being puny and tomboyish, while they're all beautiful and feminine...'' They were now quite a while away from the other two in their group. She teared up a bit. ''They were the only ones to take care of me, after our parents abandoned us...''

Luchia frowned, before hugging the red-head. ''Shh, it's alright. We'll make sure your sisters' don't say a thing to you, when we arrive.'' She gently rubbed her hand through the water gym leader's hair. ''Now, you don't have to worry. We can just make sure that your further away from the battle, unless you really want to battle my sister.''

''I guess...on some level, I do want to battle Ashlyn, yes. I just don't want to see my sisters...''

Luchia began to think as she let go of Misty, who looked at her confused. Luchia then lit up like a bulb and whispered her idea into Misty's ear, who simply nodded in response with a small smile. ''I'll let Ash know about this.'' She called her sister over and began to explain her plan. ''You see, Ash...''

When she was done explaining, she gently watched her sister nod. Ash smiled at Misty. ''Well, I never would have expected that, but sure, we'll do it when your ready and thus, we can head to Vermillion City first, though it means passing through Cerulean City.''

''I'm okay with that...'' whispered Misty, with a small smile. The small smile seemed to grow, when she spotted something hop out of the grass. She pointed it out to her friends. ''Look, a Jigglypuff! Awwh, it's so cute.'' She pulled out a poke ball, and walked closer to the Balloon Pokemon, that was a more milder pink with green eyes. She called out her Pokemon. ''Starmie, come on out!'' The Mysterious Pokemon came from the ball, letting out its weird cry. ''Starmie, Rapid Spin then Hydro Pump!'' The star-shaped Pokemon did as it was told, knocking the Balloon Pokemon to the ground. Misty then got a spare poke ball and captured it. ''Yeah, I caught a Jigglypuff.''

Luchia giggled. ''And here I thought that, by being the gym leader of Cerulean City meant you only liked water types.'' She was just teasing, and Misty knew that as she gave a small smile, before replying.

''Nope, I love cute Pokemon. Water Pokemon are just my specialty, since I was raised around them. Staryu, now my beloved Starmie, was my first Pokemon. I now have another Staryu, but only to fill the base-number required to be a gym leader. I've always wanted a Jigglypuff, but my sisters would tell me that was improper for a water gym leader, so I wasn't allowed...''

Luchia smiled softly, knowing that her watery friend was happy to be away from her family. ''You'll be able to catch the Pokemon you want from now on, so don't let your sisters distract you from what you want.''

Misty nodded, as she called out her Jigglypuff, spraying it with a potion. ''That'll help you till we arrive in Cerulean. Jigglypuff.'' The Jigglypuff squeaked out it's name with a happy smile.

''Misty, want me to check your new Pokemon's data with my pokedex?'' She got a nod, which let Luchia know to pull out her dex and scan the newest Pokemon of their group. It took a few seconds, but eventually the pokedex beeped and told them the information required.

 **Jigglypuff. The Balloon Pokemon. It captivates foes with its huge, round eyes, then lulls them to sleep by singing a soothing melody. This Jigglypuff is female and knows the moves Sing, Pound, Disarming Voice, Disable and Double Slap. It also knows the egg move, Perish Song. Note that the odd coloration on this Pokemon indicates that it's shiny.**

The Jigglypuff gave a satisfied ''Jiggly!'' As she bounced into Misty's arms, and curling up there. She defintiely didn't want to move, which caused Misty and the other two girls to smile. Brock walked over, with a slightly annoyed face. ''I thought we were heading to Cerulean City, not chit-chatting.''

''About that, Brock. We're only passing through Cerulean, to Vermillion City.'' said Ash, with a smile as she looked at Misty, who was too preoccupied with her newest Pokemon.

''But what about the Cascade Badge?''

''We've got that sorted out, and we'll do it when we're ready. Right, Misty.'' She got a nervous nod from the water gym leader, as she hugged her normal and fairy dual-type Pokemon. Brock nodded, as the group began to walk again. ''So, just over and then we get to Cerulean City, correct?'' She looked at the mountain that was coming upon them.

''That is right, Ash.'' said Brock, nodding his head affirmatively. ''Misty, if you want to know, in , there's some Moon Stones that would allow your Jigglypuff to evolve into Wigglytuff.''

Misty nodded, looking down at the Balloon Shiny Pokemon in her arms, smiling gently. ''I might, if it's what Jigglypuff wants.'' The Jigglypuff squeaked out 'Puff' before giving a happy nod. ''You want to evolve, Jiggly?''

''Jiggly!'' She yelled happily, bouncing in Misty's arms. She seemed very excited to evolve.

'' _Evolving sucks..._ '' Commented Pikachu, from his location on Ash's shoulder. '' _Never give me a Thunder Stone, boss. Okay?_ ''

Ash chuckled, before nodding. She gently patted Pikachu's head. ''You don't have to worry about a thing, Pikachu. You don't have to evolve into Raichu, unless you want to.''

The group continued, until they walked into the giant mountain. It was a bit dark, but Pikachu activated his sparks that lit up the caves. Misty looked around closely, for a Moon Stone, uncaring on how small it was. Brock simply watched, as he caught a Zubat, which had attempted to steal his food and Ash's Caterpie had evolved into Metapod and then into Butterfree. Misty, however, wasn't paying much attention as she continued to look. She eventually found what she was looking for in a small crack in the wall. She gave it to Jigglypuff, who started to glow instantly. The Moon Stone vanished, as the Pokemon evolved into Wigglytuff. ''Wigglytuff! Tuff!''

''Wigglytuff, you look so cute!'' cried Misty, squealing as she hugged the Pokemon, who was almost at her height now. ''Come on, back in your poke ball for now, it's safer for you with your low energy.''

''Wiggly.'' Was the sound of the Pokemon made, as she was recalled into her poke ball. Misty smiled, as she pulled the poke ball back to her self. The group smiled as they came to the other side of the mountain caves, onto Route 4. They could see Cerulean City in the distance, which caused a small, sad smile to formulate its way onto Misty's face.

''I'm not prepared...'' She whispered, only allowing Luchia to hear.

Luchia whispered her reply, frowning gently. ''Don't worry; we're only passing through the city, healing our Pokemon and then heading to Vermillion City.'' She hugged the girl gently, as she noted Misty's blush at the hug. ''Besides, we've still got an half-an-hour walk over there anyway, and I want to try fishing.''

''Fishing?'' This got Misty's attention, though her blush remained. ''I've got a pair of fishing rods...so do you want to go fishing alone, we'll leave these two behind.'' She got a happy nod, as they ran away from the other two, who looked at each other confused before shrugging.

The girls walked down to the river; they sat down, smiling at one another. Misty handed her the spare rod, before adding bait to her own. ''Here, just add the bait and threw it into the water. You should be able to find a couple of Pokemon. I'm after a Corsola.'' She threw the bait into the water, smiling as it bobbed in and out of the small waves.

Luchia nodded, briefly watching as Misty called out the pink Pokemon she wanted. The Corsola was instantly caught. She was in aw'h, knowing that it was her turn to catch something. Misty looked at her, before saying that she was gonna head back to the others, to show them her new Pokemon. She did as Misty did and watched the bait, before suddenly it was tugged on. She pulled hard, trying to pull up the Pokemon. The Pokemon on the end of the rod was a Magikarp. Her eyes diluted, at the thought of what a Magikarp evolved into. ''No...'' She whimpered, as suddenly the fish out of water glowed and evolved into the massive blue dragon-like Pokemon. She gulped, shivering, as she looked at the Pokemon. She screamed, but it wasn't loud enough to alert the others. She suddenly gasped as her poke balls cracked open, revealing her two babies. ''No, get away from that thing!'' She yelled, trying to get her poor children away.

'' _No, mommy._ '' They both telepathically said in unison, looking back at her. Luchia was a little shocked that her telepathic link was still in order, but she didn't expect it to last with her trauma there. She was simply forced to watch as her babies protected her. Her Eevee used Swift as Riolu used Blaze Kick. They landed straight on the recently evolved Pokemon, knocking it out as it wasn't very well adapt to battle at the present moment. '' _Mommy, catch it._ '' cried Eevee, knowing that using a Gyarados may ease her owner's fears.

''No! No!'' Was all Luchia to cry, as she rapidly shock her head. Her Pokemon simply looked at her, pleadingly. She shaked, as she picked up one of her poke balls, oddly a heal ball that she had received from her mom when she was younger. She teared up, trying not to let her fears take control as she through the poke ball, somehow catching the Gyarados. Shaking, she picked the poke ball up and threw it into the water, letting the Pokemon back out. The Gyarados growled, causing her to gasp and almost turn and run. However, what happened next managed to only make her freeze. The Gyarados came and stroked against her cheek, instantly making its telepathic link with her.

'' _It's okay, I won't hurt you. I can tell that you have a strong fear of my species._ '' said the Atrocious Pokemon, in a female voice. '' _I cannot do much to help your pain, but I'm not gonna hurt you like that Gyarados from before._ ''

Luchia could only look at the Gyarados, as she was frozen in fear. She eventually came back from her traumatic state, and look at the giant dragon-like Pokemon. ''A-are you sure a-about that...?'' She stuttered, nervous as she looked at the Pokemon before her. ''...Please tell me y-your not lying...''

'' _I'm not, Master. Your Riolu and Eevee would properly kill me should I say I'm lying._ '' She seemed to point between Luchia, at the murderous looking Riolu and Eevee. One could wonder how two baby Pokemon could make those faces. '' _I'll do my best to be a great Pokemon and join you on your journey, and help you overcome these fears of yours..._ ''

Shivering, Luchia slowly nodded. ''O-okay...I'll let you come along with m-me...'' She brought her pokedex out and scanned her new Pokemon, though it took some time due to her hand constantly shaking with her still-constant fears.

 **Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokemon. In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared. This Gyarados is female and knows the moves Bite, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Ice Beam, Flamethrower and Thunderbolt.**

Luchia shivered a little more, at the dex entry. The Gyarados gently shook her head, knowing that people would always assume that due to the violent tendencies of most Gyarados that all Gyarados were the same. '' _Don't worry about that, master. People get some Pokemon wrong; Gyarados are stereotyped as violent, but not all of us are._ '' Luchia simply nodded, trying to stay calm. She recalled her new Pokemon as the others came back, just in time to see the Pokemon before it returned to her heal ball.

Misty walked over and gently hugged the girl, who shivered in her embrace before finally relaxing. ''Your willing to have a Pokemon that your terrified of...I hope you know what your doing, Luchia.''

''Eevee told me too...'' She whispered, looking down. ''She told me that it'd be good to get over my fears...then Gyarados formulated her own telepathic bond, telling me that I didn't have to worry about her...''

She breathed in and out, relaxing in Misty's arms. Brock and Ash could only look at one another, very much confused. Ash then looked back at her sister, to see the blushes on both Misty's and Luchia's faces. ' _So, that what going on...she's crushing on Misty...that's kinda weird, but I guess they are very close. Yeah, I don't mind it as long as Luchia's happy._ ' She thought, smiling to herself. Brock looked at the Pokemon Trainer with confusion written on his face.

What happened next came out of nowhere, the egg inside the incubator that Ash was carrying closely began to glow and gave up what looked like psychic ray. Ash gasped as she put the incubator down on the ground and sat next to it, looking at it curiously. She removed it from the incubator and Luchia managed to get a blanket out of her bag that she planned to use for camping out. The egg was rested gently on the top as it continued to glow. ''It's hatching..'' whispered Luchia, as she watched the egg crack.

A long pink tail came through the crack, as the egg finally broke apart to reveal a snake-like Pokemon. It was completely pink, with a white tummy as it looked up at Ash with curiosity. It suddenly squealed, which Ash managed to translate telepathically as. '' _Mommy_ _? Are you my mommy?_ '' The voice was rather feminine, as she looked up at what she assumed as her mother.

All Ash could do was slowly nod as she looked down at the baby Pokemon, trying to figure out what it was. She pulled her pokedex out when she finally gave up on trying to figure out what it was. She gently scanned the infant, before her as she was absolutely confused. What the dex registered as caused her to gasp in absolute shock.

 **Dratini. The Dragon Pokemon. It is called the ''Mirage Pokemon'' because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found. This Dratini is female and knows the moves Wrap, Blizzard, Thunder Bolt and Fire Blast. It also knows the egg moves Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse and Dragon Rush. Note that the odd coloration on this Pokemon indicates that it is a shiny Pokemon.**

''I have a dragon-type Pokemon?...'' Was all Ash could say in her shock. ''And its a shiny?! And knows good moves and egg moves?...It must have a Dragonair or Dragonite mother and a Deino, Zweilous or Hydreigon father...as they're the only Pokemon that give those dragon-type egg moves...'' Everybody gasped at Ash's knowledge, even though she hadn't realized what her new Pokemon was. Ash sighed as she used her new ultra ball to catch the Dratini, it dinged in success as she smiled a little. ''Man, what a day...''

'' _That's true, boss._ '' said Pikachu, with a small grin. '' _First Misty catches that shiny Jigglypuff, that's now a Wigglytuff. After that, Brock catches a Zubat. Then your sister has caught a Gyarados, despite her intense fears of the species. And now you have a baby Dratini on your side._ ''

Ash sighed as they finally arrived in Cerulean City, this was definitely a long day. She so just wanted to fall asleep in the Pokemon Center, not just heal. She requested this, and much to the sadness of Misty, everybody agreed. They knew it had been a long day and they couldn't just continue walking on to Viridian City like this. They got to the Pokemon Center, healed their Pokemon and settled down to sleep in the rooms, Misty and Luchia shared a room as did Brock and Ash. Misty looked at Luchia, who was sighing. ''You alright, Luchia?''

''Yeah...I just never expected to catch a Gyarados...'' She whimpered a little. Misty came over and gently hugged the sitting girl, who relaxed into the hug and let her cheeks become flushed. ''Thanks, Misty. Your always supporting me, even though I must be an annoying girl.''

''Your not an annoying girl, Luchia. Your a smart, kind and beautiful girl, who supports me just as much as I support you.'' She smiled gently, as she loosened her hug before gently sitting down next to her ginger-haired friend. She could see the intense blush on the other girl's face, which only ignited her own. She thought about what she was going to do next, before finally deciding too. ''It might be a bit early, Luchia...but I think I might have fallen in love with you...'' She moved in and just before placing her lips on the surprised girl's face. ''I'm sorry...but I have to...''

The kiss completely shocked Luchia, but the pleasure she received only made her pull the red-head in to deepen the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Misty's neck, she deepened the kiss as much as she could. Eventually, the two girls parted for air and simply locked their eyes on one another. Luchia was the first to speak. ''I love you too, Misty. You don't have to worry about a thing...''

Misty smiled, gently pecking the girl's lips again. ''Yeah and I'll support you wherever you go, Luchia.''

* * *

Okay, yeah. I had something else planned, but after seeing how cute Luchia and Misty were together, I guess I had too. Now, I wish you could add a fifth person to the name listings...hmm, Luchia is more of a main character then Ash, so maybe I can...Yeah, I will. Okay, now, Ash will still be with Cynthia and Luchia will still be in love with Sabrina, but also with Misty; making it a threesome.

Pokemon

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Butterfree (Male)

Dratini (Shiny)(Female)

Luchia

Eevee (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Zubat (Male)


	7. Destined meeting

Okay, 7th chapter? Maybe. I don't remember. Okay, we'll finally be introduced to our 4 (5th) main character in this chapter and it's your job to guess who it is before she appears. Also, I'm a bit confused over the map of Kanto. But I'll just have them get lost and past by Saffron City without realizing it.

* * *

In a dark forest, a Pokemon slowly slipped through the trees. It was obviously trying to stay hidden as it tried to get to safety. Eventually, it came by a small clearing that had a spring in the center. The Pokemon stepped out of the trees, revealing a disheveled Lucario. It was burns covering its body, as it collapsed by the spring. Using its paw, it gently pulled a bit of water to its lips and calmed a little. Thinking softly, the Lucario looked at her reflection. ' _Well, at least, they cannot get my baby..._ ' The pain of the burns was severe, due to her steel-typing. She groaned, trying to stand up, but her body failed her and her vision began to fade in and out. She knew that she was gonna faint from that moment.

The last thing that the poor Pokemon saw was a pair of fuzzy feminine legs, covered by a black dress, as a voice called out to her. ''Lucario?'' She tried to look up, seeing a hazy image of a blonde girl in black, as her vision failed her. She was unable to stay awake and just as the voice yelled, her world faded in absolute darkness. ''Hey, Lucario! Are you alright?!''

* * *

''Ash! You've almost got us killed!'' yelled Misty and Luchia, together. They looked at the raven-haired girl, who chuckled nervously. It was true, as the Pokemon Master-wannabe had got them corner by a couple of very angry Mankey. Thankfully, with the combined effort of Pikachu and Riolu, they were able to get away from the Pig Monkey Pokemon.

''I'm sorry, okay?!'' Ash yelled back, before trying to state what had happened. ''The map is poorly drawn, I couldn't read it. I didn't mean to lead us into a Mankey nest like that.'' She show up a perfectly fine drawn map, that made her argument invalid.

Brock simply sighed, unsure on what he should do about the girls in front of him. Shaking his head, he gently said. ''Stop fighting, everyone. It won't get us anywhere and you know that. I'm assuming we're still near to Route 5, but I think we may be a bit far from the path. I think we may need to pass by Saffron City to get back on track to Vermilion.''

Misty nodded gently, looking around. ''I'd say we're no where near the path. Our best bet would be the head south from here. It'll take us past Route 8, that connects Saffron City and Lavender Town, we could head to Saffron City from there and take the passage of Route 6 to Vermilion. Or we could continue heading down and then cut onto Route 6 later on.''

Luchia looked at her newly-classified girlfriend, though they hadn't told the others. ''So, our best bet is continuing down this unknown path, through the forest until we reach Route 8?''

''That is correct.'' said Misty, nodded at her girlfriend as she smiled. ''We'll be fine as long as we've always got our Pokemon on hand and we're not relying on your sister with the map. That reminds me, Brock. Take the map from Ash.''

The brown haired gym leader sighed and did as he was told. They began to head south, until they decided to take a break for lunch. As Luchia ate her sandwich, her Eevee located on her lap and Riolu sitting happily next to her, she thought about her Gyarados. ' _It's unfair that we're nowhere near a river or a lake that she could swim in..._ '

She was brought out of her thoughts by Riolu, who looked up at her and _''Don't you worry, mommy. Big sis can still talk to us through our telepathic link. In fact, I think me being here is helping your telepathic limitations. The links are breaking as often as you claimed they did. Aren't that right, sis?''_ He looked at the young Eevee, who nodded her head in agreement.

'' _Yeah, brother's right, mommy._ '

'' _That is correct indeed._ '' said a voice, in their heads. They intially were a little jumpy at the voice, but relaxed when they realized it was simply Gyarados. '' _Oh, I'm so sorry, Mistress. I didn't mean to scare you or the young ones like that._ ''

'' _It's alright, Gyarados..._ '' Luchia telepathically replied, knowing that she'd look weird if she said it out-loud. She still got the feeling that she looked silly, as Misty was looking at her, curiously. '' _Gyarados, are you happy at the moment? Are you okay with being stuck in the ball for a bit?_ ''

'' _It's perfectly fine, I know that I need to be around as much water as possible. I can stay on land, lots of Gyarados can. But I can also understand that I may be a bit too big for lunch-time breaks._ ''

Luchia gently nodded, with a small smile illuminated her voice. Misty came over and gently hugged the girl. ''You okay, you seem a little out-of-it at the moment.'' She then thought. ''Are you perhaps using that telepathic link of yours.''

''Yea...I was a little upset that I couldn't let Gyarados out of her poke ball, as it just seemed unfair...but, she says that she doesn't mind as she knows that she not commonly welcomed at lunch-breaks and that...''

Before Misty could reply, a frightened scream ran through the forest. The 4 teenagers and Pokemon were on their feet and running towards the location of the sound instantly. Arriving at the location, they saw a blonde hair girl, who were her hair in pigtails with black ribbons. The girl's eyes were also a stunning grey, but those orbs were presently filled with fright. On her shoulder was a Gible, who had hold of a poke ball, and in her arms, a Togepi. She was absolutely terrified, as she clung tight to the Togepi. ''L-leave me alone!'' She nervously cried out.

She was surrounded by two people, a man and a woman, and a Meowth. The man had purple hair whilst his counterpart had magenta hair, both were wearing clothes that had the letter R on the front. The Meowth was standing, like a human, in front of them with a smirk on its face. It then began to speak, something no Meowth should be able to do without the use of telepathy. ''No can do, little girl. Give over the rare Pokemon!''

''No! I just wanna protect her, she's injured!'' cried the blonde haired girl. Her Gible growled out a small 'Gib!' before trying to do a attack, that was evidently Draco Meteor. However, the Meowth jumped up and attack the Gible before it could finish preparing the attack. ''Ahh!''

''Can't have that happening. Come on, hand over the Lucario!'' He looked annoyed, as he stared at the pigtailed girl in front of him. ''Team Rocket is here to own all the rare Pokemon and that one was ours to begin with. Ain't that right, Jessie, James?''

''Quite right, Meowth.'' said the man, affirmatively nodding his head. He gripped harder on a poke ball. ''Go, Koffing!''

''Yeah, lets do this. Go, Ekans!'' yelled the woman, throwing her poke ball in time with her partner.

The two poison Pokemon appeared in front of the poor girl, causing her to fall back in shock. Her Togepi retracted back into its shell, whilst Gible tried to stand in front of its trainer to protect her. Ash and the group walked closer, as Luchia said. ''I've had it with you. Attacking a innocent teenager like that, the shame you and your Pokemon must feel.'' She snarled, before looking at Riolu. ''Riolu, I know you have the type disadvantage, but try your hardest, okay?''

''Rii!'' cried the young Riolu, as he smiled. He had heard about the girl processing a injured Lucario, his evolved form, and he wasn't gonna let anyone harm one of his kind.

''Pikachu, back Riolu up.'' said Ash, as her Pikachu jumped onto the scene. She didn't want to risk using Dratini, with the Pokemon being so young. Butterfree was weak to poison type moves and Pidgeotto wasn't as strong as Pikachu, even she admitted that. ''Pikachu, use Iron Tail!''

''Riolu, Blaze Kick!''

The attacks landed on the Pokemon, instantly knocking them back. The Team Rocket members snarled. Jessie yelled at her Ekans, with a intense snarl. ''Ekans, use Bite on Pikachu!''

Before James could make an attack of his own, Luchia cut in by saying. ''Riolu, take the attack for Pikachu!'' The Riolu smirked, knowing why his trainer said that, before jumping in front of Pikachu, taking the bite to the shoulder. However, not much damage was done due to the dark-type move being weak against the fighting type. The Meowth growled.

''You stupid human! You should have been aware of the type disadvantage with that attack!'' He yelled at Jessie.

Luchia took her chance. ''Riolu, Power-Up Punch!''

The Riolu also nodded, taking the chance to do the move. The attack powered up, the more he punched. Eventually, the Ekans fainted. ''Now, do the same for Koffing!''

''Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to help Riolu!''

The attacks landed on the Koffing, knocking it out. Team Rocket looked at the Pokemon, before snarling. Jessie growled. ''We'll be back. Come on, James, Meowth!'' She walked off, in a huff. James and Meowth looked at each other, uncertain, before following their partner.

The girl let out a sigh, as she hugged her Gible and Togepi. ''We're safe...'' She let out a sob, as the others came closer. She looked up, her eyes locking with Ash's. Not realizing that the raven-haired trainer was, in fact, a girl, she blushed. ''Uh, thank you for saving us.''

''Your welcome.'' Ash smiled, gently. ''You said something about an injured Lucario, do you want me to give you a potion that will help you until we find a Pokemon Center?''

The girl gently nodded, taking the potion from Ash. She called out the unconscious Lucario and sprayed the potion, healing a bit of the Pokemon's health. She gently watched as the Pokemon woke up, looking around. '' _I'm okay?..._ '' She telepathically muttered, looking around. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Riolu, knowing who it was instantly. '' _Baby?..._ ''

Riolu's face filled with shock, instantly realizing what was going on. Luchia looked down at her Pokemon, parting together the two parts. ''That's your mother?'' The Riolu could only nod gently, as he walked over to his mother. He teared up and hugged the Lucario gently. Luchia managed to smile, with a small tear. Misty hugged her gently. ''My little one has his mother back...''

Riolu looked at his mother, smiling gently. '' _Mother, I'm sorry about this, but I see Luchia as my mommy as well. Are you alright with that? Can I continue traveling with her?_ ''

The Lucario was shocked by the young Riolu's question, before smiling. '' _She's taken good care of you then? That's good. I was so worried, baby. If your father was still here, he'd be happy as well. Yes, you can continued to travel with your trainer. She's a good trainer, I can see that. Nervous, but very kind. Just be as brave and smart as a Blaziken, Riolu._ ''

The Riolu smiled, before he walked back to Luchia, hugging the trainer's leg. Luchia looked down, smiling gently. She picked up the Riolu and hugged him. ''You should have stayed with your mother. I'm not that great of a trainer...''

'' _Stopped belittling yourself, mommy. Your an amazing trainer, you just need to work on your nerves. You even managed to build a connection with Big Sis Gyarados, a Pokemon you feared once._ ''

Luchia smiled gently, hugging the Riolu. ''Thank you...''

''Okay, I'm dreadfully sorry to break up this. But my name is Cynthia. I come to Sinnoh, and I was bored back home as I didn't feel like there was a element of surprise in the Sinnoh league so I decided to come here and take on the Kanto League.'' She opened her badge case and showed her two badges, the Bolder Badge and the Cascade Badge. ''May I ask for your names?''

''I'm Ash.'' said Ash, after she broke out of a phase she had been in since she helped Cynthia. She took in a breathe. ''I'm taking on the Kanto League as well, but due to an issue, I'm waiting before obtaining my Cascade Badge.''

Luchia smiled, as she continued to cuddle Riolu. Her Eevee rubbed against her legs as she spoke. ''My name is Luchia, and Ash's twin sister. If my sister causes any trouble, I'm sorry. I'm not really bothered about taking on the league, I just wanna travel with my sister.''

Cynthia began to blush softly, when she realized that the 'boy' was a girl. She was absolutely shocked. Misty grinned, nodding her head. ''Thinking that Ash is a boy, I totally understand that. My name is Misty, and one of the four gyms leaders of Cerulean, though I wish I wasn't sometimes.''

''And my name is Brock, gym leader from Pewter City.''

Cynthia nodded, with a smile. ''I see. Well, I'm gonna try and get to the nearest Pokemon Center to help Lucario. I'll meet up with you later, as I'm sure Lucario will be happy to see her son again soon.'' The Lucario nodded, as she was recalled. Cynthia picked up her Togepi as Gible climbed her back and onto her shoulder like before. ''I'll see you guys around.''

''Yea, see ya.'' said the group, before smiling at each other. They watched the girl as she ran through the forest.

''Well, that was interesting...'' muttered Luchia, as she looked down at Riolu, who simply nodded.

* * *

Well, I found out how to introduce Team Rocket. Not sure what to do with them still :/.

Pokemon

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Butterfree (Male)

Dratini (Shiny)(Female)

Luchia

Eevee (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Zubat (Male)

Cynthia (Yes, I'll be placing her Pokemon here, even though she's not part of the group yet)

Gible (Female)

Togepi (Male)

Lucario (Female)


	8. Seed Pokemon

Hi-Hi, Kitty here. Chapter 8 already, whoa...okay, this chapter is the first of 3 linked ones based on anime events. You could probably guess, but there'll be a little surprise tucked away with one of them :)

* * *

''Okay, I think I know where we are now!'' said Ash, for like the fifth time that day. It was evident that they were just end up in another sticky situation, no doubt. Misty sighed as she looked at her girlfriend, knowing that the ginger haired girl was getting quite annoyed with her sister's antics.

Brock nodded at the girls in agreement, before walking up to Ash. ''Ash, let me take in from here. I can send Golbat to do the searching.'' His Zubat had recently evolved and it was clear to the former gym leader that the Zubat wished to do something. He picked up the poke ball and sent out the Bat Pokemon. ''Golbat, would you help us find Route 8.''

''Gol!'' Was the distinct reply, as the bat-like Pokemon flew away in search for the distant route. Luchia sighed as she walked next to Misty. ''It's getting hard to coup with Ash...she's very bad with directions and frankly, combined with my still fear of scary Pokemon, it doesn't do good when we arrive in places like that Mankey nest from before we met Cynthia...''

It had only been about a day or so since the incident, but it felt longer and everybody could agree with that due to how absurd the thing was. Especially, involving the Pokemon that knew human speech without telepathy. It was all surreal, and kinda creepy. Misty nodded in agreement, looking up. ''It's definitely something, all these incidents that seem to happen surrounding us. I know that you and Ash are special, being these Aura Guardians, but the amount of incidents that coincidentally end up involving us is weird...''

''That is true...'' muttered Luchia as she gripped tighter to her Eevee, who didn't want to stay in her poke ball for some reason. The Eevee frowned, looking up at her owner. The Eevee smiled gently, putting a paw to her trainer's cheek in a comforting manner. ''Thanks, Eevee.'' Suddenly, a small transparent feeler-like object came from the Eevee's chest hairs, and wrapped around Luchia's arm. ''Wha...'' She gasped, as the Eevee began to glow. ''Eevee?...''

The Eevee hopped out of her arms, but kept the feeler attached. She smiled, as her body glowed brighter and began to grow. Her tail become smaller and more refined then her Eevee tail. Her ears began bigger, attaching a small bow to the left one. Her bushy chest faded away and left behind a bow, which had 4 long feelers attached to it, one of which was still wrapped around Luchia's wrist. The light then faded to reveal the pink and white creature, as she cried. ''Sylveon. Sylve!''

''My...Sylveon...?'' Was all Luchia could muster, as she was shocked. Her beloved starter had evolved just like that. She began to tear up a little, putting her free hand on the feeler. ''Congrats on evolving, Sylveon...''

'' _Thanks, mommy! I love you so I evolved to make you happy. Sylveon's are known for their happy nature!_ '' yelped the Eevee in Luchia's mind, as she smiled gently.

Misty, who was unsure on what she was seeing, smiled gently. ''Your Eevee evolved, you must be proud, Luchia.'' She gently hugged her girlfriend, quickly kissing her cheek so the others didn't see.

''I am, Mist, I truly am.'' said Luchia, with a happy sob choking her throat. Misty continued to hug her girlfriend, smiling. Luchia moved out of Misty's arms, and moved down to hug her Sylveon. ''Thank you, Sylveon...your the best friend a girl could wish for...'' She brought out her Pokedex and quickly checked the Pokemon's newly required data.

 **Sylveon. The Intertwining Pokemon. It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her. As this Sylveon evolved, it learnt the moves Fairy Wind, Draining Kiss, Attract and Dazzling Gleam.**

''Sylve!'' Was how the Sylveon replied, with a happy smile. She wrapped a second feeler around her trainer's arm, as they decided that they needed to continue moving, before Brock and Ash got annoyed. She made sure to stand the opposite side to Misty, who she had started to class as 'Mama' due to the fact her 'mommy' was in love with her. '' _Mama!_ '' She said sternly to the red-head, who was nervous by the telepathic link that Luchia had set up for the pair of them a while back. '' _U better make sure to never make mommy upset, got it?_ ''

Misty, nervously gulped, as she nodded. ''Don't you worry, Sylveon. I love Luchia too much to make her upset, and you know that.'' She gently smiled at the pink Eeveelution. She then looked back up at Luchia, who was blushing. ''Your so cute, Luchia.'' They quickly kissed, much to the starter Pokemon's embarrassment.

''Ha! I knew it.'' said a voice, that was easily noted as Ash's. Luchia blushed, glaring at her sister. The black haired trainer, however, paid no attention to the glare and continued. ''So, sis. You like Misty, who likes you back. Am I correct?''

''If u value your life, you'll shut up.'' said Luchia, in a dark tone that frightened her sister in silence. She then smirked, giggling. ''Works every time. That's how you get your sister to shut up when you want her too.''

Misty giggled, hugging the girl. Luchia blushed, enjoying the hug that her girlfriend was giving. But it was cut short by Brock, who called to the group. ''Everyone. I think I've found a issue.''

They walked over to the rock-type gym leader and looked in her direction. It was evident what the problem was. A giant chasm, about 100 feet above a small ravine in the center of the canyon. Ash nodded. ''I think we should try and find a bridge across...''

Suddenly, a green Pokemon moved out of the bushes. ''Bulba.'' It mouthed, looking at the group. Ash gasped, looking at the Bulbasaur in awe. The Bulbasaur, however, only looked in anger. ''Bulbasaur!''

''Look, it's a Bulbasaur! I really wanted a Bulbasaur, but we were late. Not that I never wanted Pikachu.'' She only added the last part because said Pikachu was literally glaring at her. She didn't seem to care that the Bulbasaur was doing the exact same. She walked up to the grass-type, kneeling down. ''Hey there, Bulbasaur. Would you like to go on a journey with me and my Pokemon?''

The Bulbasaur seemed shocked, unsure as to why the trainer had simply asked if he wanted to come with them. Most trainers just tried to battle him and captured him like that, without any care. He considered the options, but tried to still dispute wanting to go with the young girl. '' _How can I be certain that you won't hurt me or abandon me like my last trainer?_ '' He asked, telepathically. He wasn't sure if the trainer would be able to hear him, but he had to try.

''Don't worry, Bulbasaur. I won't do any of that. Look at me and Pikachu, after all. Pikachu didn't want to trust me at first either, but now he's happy as my Pokemon. And I'm sure you'll be as well.'' Ash grinned, placing a hand gently on the Bulbasaur's scaly head. ''So, do you wanna come along with me and my friends?''

The Bulbasaur stared at the trainer, considering the pros and cons. He sighed, before making his mind up. '' _Okay, I'll come with you. But the first error and I'll make your life miserable._ '' He then paused. '' _But before that, there's something I need to do._ ''

''Okay, Bulbasaur. Just let me catch you first, then I'll let you out and you can lead us to what you need to do.'' The Bulbasaur nodded, letting himself be caught within instantly. He then called the Seed Pokemon back out. ''Okay, let me just check your data with my Pokedex.'' He got the Pokedex out and check the Pokemon.

 **Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon. This Bulbasaur is male and knows the moves Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Wipe, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Take Down, Razor Life and Solar Beam. It also knows the egg moves Leaf Storm, Giga Drain and Petal Dance.**

''Wow, Bulbasaur. You know a lot of amazing moves.'' The Bulbasaur seemed to be quite proud of that, as he then led his new trainer and her friends to a small village in the middle of the forest. Living in the village were creatures like Oddish, Wooper, Paras, Weepinbell, Caterpie and Goomy. Also in the village was a young girl, who was feeding the Pokemon. ''Whoa...this is amazing, Bulbasaur.'' said Ash as they walked closer.

The young girl looked up and saw Bulbasaur, as the Seed Pokemon came closer and jumped into her arms. ''Hey, Bulbasaur. Who are these that you have brought?'' Ash quickly explained the situation, causing the young girl, revealed as Melaine, to looked shocked. ''Bulbasaur, after what you went through, you actually accepted another trainer to look after you.''

''Saur.'' The Pokemon nodded. Melaine smiled and handed the Bulbasaur back to his new trainer.

''I'm happy, when Bulbasaur came here, he asked to protect the smaller Pokemon. I was very concerned about his own state of mind, but I'm glad that your looking after him, Ash. Please continue too.''

''You got it, Melaine.'' said Ash, with a smile. The group then said their goodbyes and left, a new Bulbasaur by their side. But how will this be if this was the first of 3 very faithful meetings?

* * *

Meanwhile, with Cynthia. The girl was still walking through the same forest. She finally came across a light, coming from a city. That City being Saffron City. ''Finally, I can get some help for Lucario. Right, Budew, Togepi, Gible.'' She said, looking down at her 3 Pokemon. She had recently caught Budew during her walk, having been surprised by the appearance of a Sinnoh Pokemon in Kanto.

The 3 Pokemon all cried in happiness, knowing that it was time for the oldest of the 4 Pokemon that their trainer had was gonna be saved. Cynthia began to run quicker, keeping a tighter grip around her two baby Pokemon, whilst Gible gripped tighter to her trainer's dress straps. ''Don't you worry, Lucario. Help is coming.''

* * *

Okay, I wasn't orignally planning on Sylveon evolving so quickly, but I feel like it fits. Plus, I also believe that her relationship with Misty needed to be fleshed out. How would you feel if your 'mommy' suddenly said that she was dating? Also, yes. Bulbasaur. The surprise will be with Charmander in the next chapter, but no spoilers.

Pokemon

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Butterfree (Male)

Dratini (Shiny)(Female)

Bulbasaur (Male)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togepi (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Budew (Female)


	9. Lizard Pokemon

Hi-Hi, Kitty here. Chapter 9 is here. Charmander's chapter. Read and spot the surprises to do with Charmander. :D

* * *

''We're still stuck in this forest!?'' cried Luchia, before beginning to sulk a little. She was walking just a little behind of the others, due to having her beloved Sylveon walking with her. She was exhausted and just wanted to sit down, but knew that they had to keep moving to make it to Route 8 and on their way to Vermilion City. The group had decided not to head to Saffron City and to continue down until they made it to Vermilion.

''It's okay, Luchia.'' said Brock, looking back at her. He had the map in his hand. ''We're almost there, in fact. We just have to pass through and we'll be at a Pokemon center.''

''Oh thank go-'' She suddenly stopped, her eyes widening. Her hair moved away from her forehead, revealing a black star mark. Her eyes began to glow as she seemed to float away into the trees. She seemed to be crying and shaking her head as she moved away. It wasn't long, however, until she became invisible to the other 3 travelers in the group. Ash's eyes widened in horror.

''Ahh! NOT AGAIN'' cried Ash, knowing what was happening. ''Everybody, AFTER HER!''

Misty and Brock looked at each other, in confusion and worry. Misty was scared that maybe her girlfriend was hurt or worse. She was instant to run after Ash and her girlfriend, panic spreading through her body and trying to strangle her. Following the black haired girl was hard, due to the amount of trees in the particular direction but she was able to keep up. Eventually, light reached her eyes, almost blinding her.

She finally reopened her eyes and saw Ash, who was shaking an unconscious Luchia. Now she was fully up and running forward, her mind fully blinded by panic. She wasn't paying much attention as she knelt down next to the unconscious girl. Finally, her focus came back and she noticed something in Luchia's arms. It was a orange reptile Pokemon, with a thin flame on the end of it's tail. A unconscious Charmander! ''Wha...this Charmander, it's flame...''

She couldn't finish, as Luchia finally woke up. Her eyes were back to normal, while almost. Instead of the normal blue eyes, they were orange. She didn't seem very focused, just sat up and looked at the Charmander in her arms. She began to sob uncontrollably, hugging the Charmander. It then awoke, and looked shocked. A second later, it used telepathy to talk with the 3 teenagers. '' _Where's Damian?..._ '' The Charmander had a female voice, and was absolutely terrified. '' _Please...tell me where my trainer is?_ ''

Luchia finally spoke again, allowing herself to explain what had happened. ''Your trainer beat you up, Charmander...until you fainted. Then abandoned you here, to simply die.'' She breathed in and out, to allow her to not break down. ''...I saw a vision of it...and came right here to find you, you were still unconscious but I knew that you'd wake up with me, as my vision linked us together.''

The Charmander was shocked, then remembered the abuse that Damian had given her. She sobbed, hugging the trainer. Luchia stood up, a little wobbly from her former collapse. Misty finally got over her initial shock from hearing what Luchia said, and helped the ginger haired trainer stand correctly. ''Are you okay?...You gave me and Brock a bit of a surprise...''

''I'm okay, Misty...'' whispered the trainer, looking down in an attempt to hide her forehead. Misty shook her head and lifted her girlfriend's chin, and kissed the star mark on the other girl's head.

''Don't worry, sweetie. That mark doesn't make you any different to me...but I do want an explanation as to what's going on later.'' Luchia nervously giggled at this, which caused Misty to continue. ''Don't think I'm joking. It's unfair that only you and your sister knows what's going on.''

Ash frowned, nodding her head. ''Yeah, I agree. Luchia, you told her to basics. You might as well tell you what makes you unique, even as a Aura Guardian.'' She looked at her sister, sternly. ''It's your own fault, you know. Had you not wanted to leave Pallet Town, no body would know about it. You know that it's a dangerous secret that nobody is supposed to know...but now that she's seen that mark, she needs to know realistically.''

Luchia nodded, sighing. ''I'll tell you later, Misty. I promise. Just let me get Charmander to the Pokemon Center, she's obviously very weak.''

Ash nodded in unison with Misty. The group then began to run, just as Brock caught up with them. He gasped, in annoyed, but just followed the others. They finally made it to the forest Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was standing in the waiting room. Her eyes instantly widened at the sight of the abused Pokemon. ''My. That Charmander. What did you do to it?'' She instantly looked at Luchia, with blaming eyes.

Luchia snarled, her mark glowing a little. ''I didn't do anything. No, this stupid trainer called Damian abused her. In fact, I saved her by finding her on the rock he abandoned her on.''

Nurse Joy gasped, instantly looking apologetic. ''I'll helped her.'' She took the Charmander from Luchia's arms. ''Wait here overnight, I'm sure she'll be okay by the morning and ready for you to look after, should you take her with you.''

''Okay...'' whispered Luchia, sadly. She was unsure if Charmander would even have the courage to have another trainer, after what she went through. After Nurse Joy walked away with the injured Lizard Pokemon, she began to cry and then ran off. Leaving behind the bewildered teenagers, she ran into the bathroom and hide inside one of the cubicles. She sobbed into her arms, feeling sorry for the Charmander that she had saved and also feeling the Charmander's pain through their soul link that had formed.

She then heard a voice, who she knew was her girlfriend. ''What's wrong, Luchia? You don't normally cry like this...is it because of what's happened?''

She sighed, closing her eyes. She sobbed gently. ''It's hard to explain, Misty. I would if I could...'' Misty opened the door, and hugged the girl gently. ''Please, just leave me alone...I'll be fine when Charmander is...''

''What's that meant to me?'' cried Misty, as she deepened her hug in a way of showing she wasn't leaving.

''Fine...'' Luchia numbly spoke. ''I'll explain everything, but lets get comfortable 'cause it's a long story...'' Misty nodded, as the two went to the respective bedroom after they asked, of course. Misty sat on the floor, whilst her girlfriend sat on one of the bed.

Luchia took a long breath, knowing that she had to do this, whether she wanted to or not. She looked at Misty, who was waiting patiently. ''Well, to start with. I might as well explain mine and Ash's history. Me and my sister have a linage going back to Sir Aaron, a Aura Guardian from before poke balls were made. Since then, the bloodline of Aura Guardians has worked strongly. Our father is an Aura Guardian as well. But, another trait has worked in our bloodline, but recessive. This trait is what I obtained...'' She brushed her hair stands away from the star marking. ''This star mark is called the StellaLuna. The StellaLuna can be easily summed up as being able to telepathically talk to Pokemon, but also feel their emotions and well-being. What I'm feeling with Charmander is pain, I can feel the suffering that she is feeling and going through. Both the emotional and physical pain. It's quite hurtful, but I know that I cannot give up. Understand me so far?''

Misty slowly nodded, as she listened intensively to the story. Luchia nodded, closing her eyes and continued. ''The mark also gives me intense visions, through my daydreams, nightmares or simple dreams. A lot of the time, those visions can send me over the edge. Like today, me, floating away, was due to my confusion relating to the vision. They scare me and so knock me into a half-sleep state like today.'' She sighed. ''I don't mean to, but my mental state just breaks. It takes a lot to calm me down, if I don't collapse anywhere.''

''So...how have you coped with your life for this long?'' questioned Misty, slowly.

''By being scared of Pokemon...ever since that phobia came about, I never was able to preform soul bonds and the visions wouldn't come to me as often. It did sometimes. The only thing wrong was that my reactions were worst, I even went into a phobic-induced coma once when I was 8.'' She smiled sadly. ''That's why Ash hates my visions, as she knows that it could potentially kill me or such, should I revert to that.''

Misty's eyes widened in shock, now knowing that should something bad happen, she could one day lose her girlfriend, just like that. Tears roll down her eyes. Luchia frowned and got off the bed, hugging her girlfriend as her own tears flowed. ''I'm not going anywhere, Misty...I promise...I won't ever leave you.'' She pulled back a bit, before pressing her lips against her girlfriend's. They stayed like that for a while, hugging one another whilst kissing. Luchia pulled away for air, smiling. ''I love you, Misty. I promise that I won't upset you ever...''

Misty smiled, tearing up a little. It was happy tears, not sad tears. They kissed again, more passionately then before. However, it was also salty from the tears that fell down Misty's cheek. But neither of them cared one bit, as they just kissed happily. They even transferred their saliva. They broke apart and smiled at one another, before cuddling gently. ''Lets go to bed, I'm sure Brock and Ash are doing the same.'' said Misty, with a smile.

The two girls climbed into bed. Luchia stayed awake for a bit, looking at her girlfriend, who had already fallen asleep. She smiled gently '...Maybe uncertainly lying like that is wrong...I can't help it, just to make her happy...' A tear rolled down her cheek softly. She eventually settled down, but simply cried herself to sleep instead of sleeping gently.

* * *

The next morning, everybody woke up. Luchia woke up, with pain from the Charmander. She instantly ran out of the bedroom and into the waiting room, to see Nurse Joy carrying Charmander. She breathed in relief, as she took Charmander from the Nurse. ''Thank you, Nurse Joy...for helping her...'' She teared up a little, as she thanked the nurse.

''Your welcome, sweetie. Be a good trainer to her.'' The Nurse then walked off to tend to the other Pokemon, leaving Luchia to simply hold her Pokemon alone.

Luchia looked down at the Pokemon, smiling softly. She hugged the Lizard Pokemon. ''Hi, Charmander. Would you join me on my jounery, if you accept me as your trainer?''

''Charmander!'' She nodded happily, not bothering to use telepathy for that simple answer. Luchia smiled, as she caught the Pokemon as quick as possible, and with the lack of struggle, it was actually caught without too much of a fuss. She also decided not to bother checking the data till later, after she told everybody that she was traveling now with 4 Pokemon. All she could do was smile, whilst looking down at the premier ball she had caught Charmander in.

* * *

Hi, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like, comment. Plz. It does help, with me and my writers block. Just no harsh commands, plz. But, hope you enjoy the little surprises with Charmander, like with her being female and her trainer being Luchia. I did that to keep the Pokemon counters similar, as Luchia isn't gonna catch many Pokemon due to the fact she isn't taking on gyms.

Pokemon

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Butterfree (Male)

Dratini (Shiny)(Female)

Bulbasaur (Male)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmander (Female)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togepi (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Budew (Female)


	10. Tiny Turtle Pokemon

Hello, minna. This is quite a surprise. The 10th chapter, but all I can say is that I'm sorry about a small wait. I had already started writing this chapter, but then I lost the file so sorry. But it's up now.

* * *

The group walked together, having finally gotten back on track. They were now walking together on Route 6, only a short mile or two from Vermilion City. Luchia was walking behind her friends and girlfriends, hugging Riolu and Charmander in her arms with Sylveon walk by her side, ribbon wrapped around her arm. She smiled softly down at her Pokemon. ''I cannot believe that all this has happened. I now have 4 wonderful Pokemon and on a journey with my beloved friends and lover.'' She chuckled a little, happily.

Misty overheard what her girlfriend said and smiled, going back and hugging the girl. ''I can, Lu. Everything happened, because your heart is willing to change your frightened self into a brave and dare I say, beautiful girl.''

Luchia smiled, relaxing into the hug. ''Thanks, Mist. But, sometimes, I feel like the changes in my life came from you and your support. I've only known you for about a month now, but it's still thanks to you and that's why I love you.'' She gently turned and kissed the reddish-orange haired girl.

Misty smiled a little. ''I don't think I did anything, all I did was support you as you made your own choices. I never told you to go out of your way and take in a Gyarados, nor did I tell you to start your journey in the first place. It was all you, Lu, and whilst I accept your thanks, I know that it's not all down to me.''

Luchia couldn't help, but smile. She petted Riolu and Charmander in turn, whilst smiling down at Sylveon. ''Yeah, it might have been me...'' She whispered, in a happy voice as it began a little strained, as happy tears began to roll down her face. ''I'm no longer the scared little thing I was...I'm so g-glad!'' She hugged Misty tighter, which caused her two Pokemon to jump down and smile in turn.

Riolu put his paw up and said. '' _It's a good thing, mommy. And you know that now. You basically have 3 children and a older sister, in the form of Auntie Gyarados, and you know that you can rely on us at all times. We love you, after all!_ ''

''Awwh...'' mumbled Luchia, blushing slightly. Misty smiled in agreement, as she cuddled her girlfriend from behind. ''Thanks, Riolu. I love you too...all of you.''

'' _Thank you, mommy, for your love and support._ '' said Sylveon, with a cute 'sylve' erupting from her mouth afterwards.

'' _Yeah. Without you, I wouldn't have survived my ordeal like I did._ '' said Charmander, as she smiled at her trainer. She grinned gently. '' _And don't be worried about how Charmeleon's are tough, I won't do any of that upon evolution because your the greatest trainer ever!_ ''

'' _Yeah, Imouto-chan. Listen to your friends and Pokemon, they will help you with your emotional state. I'll be here for you as well, even though I know that being what I am, I cannot really be away from water for too long. But I'll support you the whole way._ '' The voice of Gyarados rang clean through Luchia's mind, causing her to smile even more with more tears creeping into her eyes.

Misty smiled, as she watched Luchia hug her 3 Pokemon and the poke ball in her arms. She softly whispered to herself. ''I may not be able to understand Luchia's Pokemon when she's not focusing, but I can easily see the love between them. They all have a special bond, with each one being unique. I may be upset over Luchia's truths, but I can see that as long as continues to love Pokemon, her reactions will only be mild.''

''Guys!'' yelled Ash, calling to them. Luchia and Misty smiled at one another and ran over to the Pikachu trainer, who was standing by Brock. ''We're finally out of this forest. LOOK, there's Vermilion City!'' The black-haired girl pointed at the city in the distance.

Luchia smiled, cheering to herself. ''WOOHOO. Out of the forest! Out of the forest!'' She began to dance around. Charmander, Riolu and Sylveon joined her in the little happy dance. It looked very cute, watching the girl and her Pokemon dancing around like that.

Misty chuckled. ''Luchia, you're so cute. But I'd say this thing. If you practice, you might even get to be a Pokemon Coordinator in the future. I know there's Pokemon Contests over in the Hoenn Region, but Kanto never got this lucky. But, I'm sure that after your sister takes on the Indigo League, I'm certain you could get her to take you to the Hoenn Region.''

''That sounds like a good idea, actually.'' said Luchia, with a smile as her Pokemon seemed to nod in agreement. ''Yeah, lets do that!'' She had finally decided on her life goal, but she also knew that it had to wait for a bit.

The group then began to walk towards Vermilion, their long journey from Pewter finally over and now it was only short trips from Gym to Gym. It did get them to relax a little. Well, it was only a little because seconds before relaxing the city, a group of Pokemon appeared before them. They were all Squirtle with the clear leader wearing blacks glasses. ''Squirtle!'' It said, enthusiastically. It then smirked and seemed to somehow press a button, the question in that being how with his small Squirtle hands. But the button activated a trap just below them, causing them to fall in a hole.

''Oww!'' cried Luchia, in annoyance. ''Asshole Pokemon!'' She yelled out, as she tried to move, but only to find that Misty had landed on her. But the position they had formed was amusing, with Misty being directly above her in every aspect. They looked at one another, blushing madly. ''A...um...er...'' Unable to know what they were to do, they notice that Ash had already climbed out of the hole with Brock. Misty managed to get off her girlfriend, and help her up. They then climbed out of the hole and rejoining the others and the Pokemon, who were lucky to have no fallen. Luchia pointed at the Squirtle, aggressively. ''Your are a mean Pokemon, hat the hell are you thinking.''

''Squirtle.'' was it's answer, much to the ginger haired girl's frustrations. She clenched her fists together, about ready to beat the Pokemon to a pulp. However, a arm appeared before her.

''Ash?'' She calmed, releasing her fists in confusion. She watched as her sister walked forward, with a smile and a Poke ball. She nodded at her Pikachu, who jumped down. ''She's challenging the Squirtle...to catch it?'' She mumbled curiously.

''Pikachu, Thunderbolt!'' yelled Ash, as the attack landed straight on the Squirtle. It didn't take much to knock the Squirtle out, giving Ash the chance to catch it by throwing the poke ball in her hand. The ball landed smack on the Pokemon, taking a few shakes but eventually dinged with a successful catch. ''Woo! I caught a Squirtle.''

''Pikachu!'' cried Pikachu in agreement. Ash quickly let her catch out of it's poke ball and smiled. She walked up to it, even though it didn't seem very pleased with her one bit.

''Hey there, Squirtle. I'm sorry about the surprise, but do you want to come along with me on my journey.''

'' _If you insist, trainer. But I'm not pleased with it._ ''

''Awhh, don't be like that, Squirtle. I get your upset, but I won't harm you. Look, I'll even introduce you to my other Pokemon.'' She grabbed her other 4 poke balls and bringing out Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Dratini and Bulbasaur, who all made their little cries in happiness.

'' _Those Pokemon seem very happy with you_ '' The Squirtle muttered telepathically, watching the group as Ash petted his Pokemon. Dratini curled around his legs, squealing happily as she called to her 'mommy'. '' _Fine, I'll go along with you._ ''

''Thank you, Squirtle.'' She recall her Pokemon, except Pikachu obviously.

Luchia smiled. ''Wow, Ash. You finally have a full team of Pokemon.'' She giggled, watching her sister grin back. ''Now let's get into the city. I wanna have a good night's sleep before your battle.''

Ash nodded in agreement, as they walked into the city and headed towards the Pokemon Center. Waiting by the reception was a blonde hair girl, that they instantly recognized. It was Ash that spoke her name. ''Cynthia!'' The girl turned around, before smiling at the group as she was holding her young Togetic, which had clearly evolved during the time apart.

* * *

Okay, I don't get now why I've been calling Misty a red head. Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But I'm now gonna say that it's a mix between orange and red, to keep with my former canon.

Also, the plan is to finish to Indigo League and have them travel to Hoenn, then back to Johto. This is because I haven't watched any of the Orange Island episodes and the Johto episodes. Not that I've watched much of Hoenn either...:/

Welp, I can say I like cliffhangers. I'll try and get chapter 11 out next chapter, which will be *Spoiler alert* when Ash takes on the Vermilion City Gym and Cynthia joins them permanently. There's also a spoiler in the Cynthia's Pokemon section below.

Pokemon

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Butterfree (Male)

Dratini (Shiny)(Female)

Bulbasaur (Male)

Squirtle (Male)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmander (Female)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)

Gible Egg (No gender yet)


	11. Reunion

Hi again, everyone. Chapter 11, just about 2 or 3 chapters below my longest story. This'll almost certainly pass that, because I'm enjoying it so much. I finally get to be a tease about my second main pairing, Ash/Cynthia. Oh well, Luchia and Misty is more important at the moment, though their relationship will slim a little when Sabrina is brought into her role, in a couple of chapters.

* * *

Ash instantly ran over and hugged Cynthia, almost crushing her Togetic in the process. The Togetic gasped. ''Tic!'' This yell cause his trainer and Ash to remove themselves from their hug. Cynthia gasped, instantly apologizing to her Togetic, even though it wasn't her fault.

''I'm sorry, Togetic.'' said Ash, bowing softly. She giggled a little, before explaining her intentions to the Happiness Pokemon. ''I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just hugging your trainer.''

''Togetic.'' It replied, flying out of it's trainer's arms, much to her surprise. It seemed to be saying that they could hug all they wanted. Ash managed to connect with the Togetic in a telepathic link. '' _I'm not bothered, hug all you want. You two lovebirds. All mommy's said for the last week is that she wanted to see you again_.'' This made Ash blush a little, causing Cynthia to tilt her head as she didn't know what was going on.

Cynthia hummed for a second, before smiling. ''Hey, Ash. It's nice to see you again.'' She then noticed Luchia, Misty and Brock in the distance. ''Hey, you 3 as well. I haven't forgotten you either.'' She smiled. ''Lucario's doing much better and has even accepted me as her trainer. As you can see, my Togepi evolve into Togetic and during our parting, I caught a Budew, but she quickly evolve into Roselia.''

Ash grinned, as she called out her team. Cynthia instantly gasped in delight, as she hugged the baby shiny Dratini, who squealed with delight. ''Awhh, who's this little sweetie. It's so cute.'' She gently petted the Dratini's head, as she smiled at the rest of Ash's team. Everyone, except Squirtle, crowded around her and she even found that Pikachu had crept onto her shoulder without her realizing. Squirtle simply looked away, not wanting to join in.

''I was given her as a egg a little while back.'' said Ash, with a grin. ''She hatched a little before we met you, but she was too weak to battle at the time despite her good attacks.''

''She's also a shiny Pokemon...that's something.'' said Cynthia, unsure on what she should say about the rare Pokemon. She simply smiled, going back to petting the little cutie. ''But she's so cute. Oh yeah, that reminds me.'' She turned around and began to rummage around in her bag. She pulled out an incubator, containing a bluish-grey egg, that had a red line in the center. She walked to Luchia. ''Since your sister already has a dragon-type Pokemon, I think it's fair for me to give you this. When we were separated, I briefly went back to my hometown in Sinnoh, Celeste Town. I did this because Gible was in-season and I didn't want her to miss out on the chance to breed, but I don't require a second Gible.''

Luchia was shocked, as she took the incubator. ''T-thank you, Cynthia. This means a lot to me.'' She smiled. ''Mind if Riolu sees his mom, I think they'll want to see each other and catch up.'' She pulled the poke ball out and released Riolu, who let out his little battle cry, only to be disappointed by them being in a Pokemon center. Luchia giggled a little, petting the Riolu between his ears. ''You ready to see your mommy, little one.''

'' _My mother's here?_ '' He asked with shock, instantly nodding his head cutely. Cynthia giggled at the two of them, calling out her now fully healed Lucario. The Riolu looked up at his mother and hugged her instantly. '' _I miss you, mother I want to ask you something, though. Will you and Cynthia come with Mommy, Auntie Ash, mama and Brock?_ ''

'' _I'm sorry, baby. But unless your friends ask her, I cannot do anything. Cynthia isn't very capable of telepathy like your trainer and her sister. She has aura, I can feel it, but it's not very strong in comparison to your friends._ '' said the Lucario, knowing that she was gonna upset her baby.

'' _Ohh..._ '' mumbled the Riolu, sadly. He then seemed to cheer up for no reason. '' _I'm sure Uncle Ash will ask her, because they love one another. Am I correct about that?_ ''

Lucario giggled, as she hugged her baby. '' _I think they do too, baby. But you'll have to wait before they confess to one another._ '' She then paused for a second, to muse over something. '' _You call me 'Mother', correct. Luchia is mommy, so who's your mama?_ ''

'' _Mama is Misty, as she and mommy love one another. They confessed to each other a little before we reunited that time. Apparently they couldn't hold off their feelings any longer or some such fiddle-faddle. They're cute together though, always going kissy-kissy and hugging one another._ '' The Riolu began to jump around, energetically at what he was explaining. He definitely found it all very amusing.

Lucario giggled at her son's explanation, understanding as she looked at the two girls. They did seem very close, as Luchia was now chatting with her sister and Cynthia whilst Misty was hugging her from behind. Apparently, they were explaining the relationship between them to Cynthia, who was blushing a little at the idea. But giving side-glances to Ash, almost hopefully. Lucario blinked a bit, smirking. ' _My new trainer's a little hopeless...she's cute, but she could probably tell Ash that she loves her._ ' She thought to herself, with a small smile.

Cynthia looked up at Ash. ''Are you here for the battle at Vermilion City as well, Ash?'' She said with a hopeful smile, as she thought that she could ask Ash if she could join the group after their battles. She held her hands together mentally, hoping that her girl in front of her was gonna say yes to her question. She blushed a bit at her thoughts, but tried to hid it with little success.

''Yeah. I've been wanting to do my next battle for a while.'' She said happily, as she giggled at the Gible trainer in front of her. ''I hear the has a Raichu and I kinda wanna show him a thing or two about training Pikachus and Raichus. You don't give a Pikachu a thunder stone until you think it's ready to evolve. Am I right there, buddy?''

''Pikachu! Pika!'' nodded Pikachu, from his location on Cynthia's shoulder. He knew that he couldn't really use telepathy yet, so he didn't give away his trainer as being an aura guardian until she was ready to tell the blonde that. He jumped off Cynthia's shoulder and back to his location on his trainer's shoulder, with a swift leaf. It was almost like he learnt 'Swift' even thought Pikachus can't learn the attack anymore.

''That seems like an idea. I only really have my Roselia to battle with. Due to the type advantage she has over electric types, I think she'll do quite well against Raichu. Well, I'm hoping anyway...''

''I can check her moves, if you want.'' said Ash, without thinking as she got out her pokedex. Cynthia slowly nodded, letting her Roselia out. Ash smiled as she scanned the Pokemon before her.

 **Roselia. The Thorn Pokemon. It uses the different poisons in each hand to attack separately when it attacks. The stronger its aroma, the healthier it is.** **This Roselia is female and knows the moves** **Poison Sting, Stun Spore, Leech Seed, Magical Leaf, Grass Whistle, Giga Drain, Toxic Spikes, Energy Ball, Solar Beam and Grass Knot.** **It also knows the egg moves, Extrasensory.**

''Wow...Roselia, you have lots of attacks. You'll do amazing in the gym, I'm sure of it now.'' said Cynthia as she hugged her Roselia, with a bright smile on her face. Ash blushed at the sight, thinking the blonde haired girl was absolutely beautiful. Cynthia didn't see, as she was too interested in praising her Roselia for her moves. ''Lets do that battle, I'm ready now!''

Ash nodded, with a smile. ''We'll go tomorrow. Me and the group wanna rest, as we've been in that forest for days now. Plus the Pokemon need healing.'' Cynthia nodded in understanding, as Ash managed to get Pikachu back into his ball so he could have them healed. He handed them over, getting told to come back tommorow morning to collect them. She smiled gently. ''Well, lets get to our allocated rooms. Like always, Luchia and Misty are together, Cynthia is with me and Brock, sorry man but your on your own this...'' She didn't finish, as Brock wasn't paying attention and was looking lovey-dovey at Nurse Joy. ''Seriously...'' She muttered, not getting the attraction much.

The girls nodded in agreement, gigging gently. Misty walked over to Brock and pulled his ear. ''Come on, Romeo. Ash was trying to say something.'' She paid little attention to Brock's cries of pain. Luchia giggled, liking her girlfriend's style. Misty finally let go of the Rock trainer's ear and said. ''If you would kindly repeat, so that Romeo here understands.'' She almost gagged at the polite voice she put on.

Ash giggled and repeated what she was saying. Everybody nodded, understanding the room allocations and headed to their rooms to turn in for the night. Cynthia and Ash walked into their room first, as it was the closest. They were both a little embarrassed to share a room, but it was how the allocations went. Ash decided to start a conversation, as she got changed. ''So, Cynthia. You said you came from Sinnoh to compete in the Indigo League, have you beaten your own league?''

''No, I wanted an element of surprise in my gym battles. I already knew the type match-ups for all the gyms back home and it's kinda gonna on the boring side. Besides, I'm glad I came here because I was able to meet wonderful people like you and Luchia.'' Ash blushed a bit at the sentiment, smiling to herself. ''Besides, I cannot deny that when I thought you were a boy, that I found you cute...''

Ash gasped a bit. ''Cynthia...did you just indirectly tell me that you had a crush?'' She was shocked, unable to believe the her crush may also like her back. She may be a bit dense, but it was quite an obvious sentence.

Cynthia blushed in realization of what she said, and tried everything she could think of to deny it. ''No, it's not that...I just thought you were cute in your actions...'' It didn't work, however, and Cynthia realized that. She sighed, looking away from the raven haired girl, who was looking patiently. ''Fine...I'll admit it. Yes, I do have a crush on you, Ash...you are like my Knight in Shining Armor, because you saved me back then...'' She gulped a little, before whimpering. ''Please don't hate me, for this...''

''Why would I hate you, Cynthia, for having a crush on me, when I love you back.'' Cynthia's eyes lit up as she looked at Ash, her eyes shimmering a little with happy tears. ''It's true, don't you worry your pretty hair off.'' Ash walked over, hugging Cynthia and bringing their lips together just like that. Much like with his sister and Misty, it may have been early in their relationship, but it just seemed to work so well. After all, Cynthia had confessed first and he couldn't just leave her hanging like that. It wouldn't have been nice.

Cynthia, on the other hand, wasn't worrying about anything. She was in heaven, loving every second of the kiss. She even tried to deepen it a little, by tightening her grip around Ash's back. She moaned into the kiss, before breaking apart for air. She smiled, tearily at Ash. ''I love you, Ash...I think that kiss just confirmed our feelings for one another...I never expected I would turn out to like a girl, but maybe it's because you have a boyish charm to you that it's so lovable.''

Ash just grinned in response, knowing that she could easily agree. She gently kissed Cynthia again, before saying. ''I guess that makes us girlfriends. Much like Misty and Luchia.'' Cynthia nodded with a small blush, smiling happily.

''I'll be your girlfriend...and Ash, I want to travel with you and the others...''

''You got it.'' said Ash, agreeing with her new girlfriend. She wanted to travel with her as well, so it was both-sided. It was quite a easy decision to make, and Cynthia was glad, as it made one thing to worry about the next day vanish into thin air, just like that. The two teenagers decided it was time to go to bed, said their good-nights to one another and went into the world of sleep, just like that.

* * *

Awhh, I think that's sweet personally. What do you think? But, oh well. I hope you enjoyed this. I decided I'm probably forgetting that Brock's there and decided to give him a funny scene. Next chapter, a electrifying gym battle and possible surprise at the end.

Pokemon

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Butterfree (Male)

Dratini (Shiny)(Female)

Bulbasaur (Male)

Squirtle (Male)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmander (Female)

Gible Egg (No gender yet)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)


	12. Electricity and a watery-battle

Hi again, everyone. Chapter 12. Wow, I think I've come a long way in writing. I mean, in terms of chapters, this story is now on par with Truth of Usagi, but the chapter lengths are way bigger...maybe when I'm done with this, I'll re-write the story and get more involve with telling it for those of you, who loves my Sailor Moon stories. Oh well, chapter 12, the battle against Vermilion Gym.

* * *

The group walked up to the gym, fully prepared for two battles. Since they knew that only tended to use his Raichu, they only needed to prepare 1 Pokemon each. Being Pikachu for Ash and Roselia for Cynthia. Misty, Luchia and Brock smiled, knowing that they were in for a treat from the newly declared couple. Yeah, it seemed that Ash was more confident in talking about his relationship then her twin sister, being that he told the rest of the group the morning after their first kiss, even though it was clearly an embarrassment for Cynthia.

Cynthia smiled down at her poke ball that contained Roselia. Whispering softly, face gleaming with a smile. ''I know it's only a defensive strength, but I hope you do your best. His Raichu can't be that strong, even Ash said that it was like it evolve too early.'' She smiled, as the group decided it was time to enter that Vermilion City gym and have their battle.

It was quite a desolate gym, made perfectly to work with a high amount of electrical. On the other side of the door was a much older man, with a Raichu by his side. He grinned, walking closer. Looking especially at Cynthia and her curves. ''So your my challengers, I see.'' He gave a little chuckle, in the delight of having such a beautiful young lady in his gym.

Cynthia grimaced, feeling very uncomfortable in the stare that was receiving. Ash growled, getting in front of her girlfriend. ''I'm sorry, mister, but she isn't up for grabs. I am her girlfriend already. But to answer your vague question, yes we are your challengers for the Thunder Badge.'' Her Pikachu nodded in confirmation, smirking at the Raichu before him in order to taunt it.

''Well, we'll see about that.'' said , slightly annoyed with the tomboyish girl's attitude. He looked down at Raichu. ''You ready to give his baby Pokemon a beating.'' He got a 'Rai' in response, as the Raichu was just as annoyed from the taunting.

Ash decided to annoy the Electric-trainer more, by saying. ''Technically, Pikachu isn't a baby Pokemon because he's the middle stage of an evolution line. His pre-evolution Pichu is the baby Pokemon.'' She giggled a little. ''I thought you were a gym leader, but obviously not if you don't know the smallest of details like Pikachu's evolution line.'' It did bring a small question into her mind though. ' _I know I just said that, but when I got Pikachu, he didn't seem very impressed by humans. So, how did he evolve from Pichu as there is no way he hatched as a Pikachu...Hmm, I'll ask him later as he has to have an explanation for his Volt Tackle anyway._ '

''Well, lets get this battle started, kid.'' said the electric trainer, angry that he had been showed up by a kid, a girl trainer no less. ''Raichu, use thunderbolt on his puny Pikachu. Show him a thing or two.''

Ash's Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and unto the battlefield as the Raichu released his attack. Ash grinned. ''Pikachu, you know that to do in this case. Show them that your talents aren't puny.''

Pikachu giggled, knowing what he had to do. He stood there as the attack hit him, but within seconds, the attack was pulled into him and increasing his power. The gym leader gasped, in horror. Ash smirked, deciding to explain. ''Y'see, . When I was training Pikachu a little while back. I discovered that electric attacks don't effect him, one bit. In fact, they increase his power. This is due to his ability, Lighting Rod. A hidden ability that Pikachu can gain through breeding.''

Everyone was shocked, with the exception of Ash and Pikachu. They had no idea that Pikachu's ability was Lighting Rod, as they assumed it would be Static like most Pikachu. Ash giggled, cutely. She knew that this battle was gonna be easy. ''Pikachu, use Volt Tackle. Just be careful not to activate Raichu's static, so don't try and make much contact.''

''Pikaa!'' nodded Pikachu, as he ran towards the Raichu with a swirl of electrical energy around him. Both him and his trainer due about the damage recoil, but had no real reason to worry. When the move hit the Raichu, sure it wasn't effective but it send the Raichu back a bit.

''Now use Quick Attack!'' The Quick Attack caused more damage, much to the Raichu's shock as it couldn't even get an attack in with the immunity that Pikachu had and it was started to have some serious pain in it's body from the attacks. ''Keep using Quick Attack, Pikachu. Knock it out!''

Pikachu grinned as he preformed yet another Quick Attack, causing the Raichu to be temporarily taken back. ''Now finish it off with Thunderbolt!''

''PIKA-CHU!'' cried the Pikachu, as he let out a strong electrically field that caused the rest of the group to duck, to avoid getting hit by the attack. Raichu, however, wasn't so lucky as it fainted before them.

The gym leader gasped, knowing he had lost. To his Pokemon's pre-evolution at that. He grimaced, getting out a Thunder Badge. ''Here you go, Kid. As much as I hate to say it, but you deserve that badge for taking down Raichu.'' He recalled Raichu to it's poke ball. ''Just let me heal Raichu, then I'll back for the other battle.'' He left the gym, after saying it'd probably be an hour or so before he was back.

During the wait, Misty decided she was bored and wanted to do something. She turned to her girlfriend, who was holding Charmander, Riolu and Sylveon was sat next to her. ''Hey, Lucie. Mind having a battle whilst we wait. I wanna see how good your battling skills are, I've only ever seen u do basic move calls.''

''Ohh...'' This made Luchia nervous, but she smiled softly. ''Okay, I'll try...but how many Pokemon each?''

''4 each, since you have 4 Pokemon now. And I think Gyarados might be itching to battle.''

''Okay...'' Luchia whispered, as she looked at her Dragon's poke ball. She didn't care if Gyarados wasn't a dragon-type; to her, it didn't make any real difference in what she was. ''Guys...I want an element of surprise in this battle. So, mind returning to the poke balls until I call you out.'' Once her 3 babies returned to their poke balls, she walked over to where Misty was waiting.

Misty giggled, happy to be having a battle. She could see Brock, Cynthia and Ash watching from a distance. ''Come on out, Wigglytuff!'' She called out her only normal-type, secretly hoping that Luchia called out Charmander as she wanted her girlfriend's lizard Pokemon to evolve whilst battling a normal-type, since it had the weakness in her other types.

Luchia looked at her girlfriend's choice and considered her options. She wanted Charmander to evolve, and she wouldn't have that lucky of a chance with Misty's other Pokemon, due to the knowledge of Misty being a general water-type trainer. She nodded her head, grabbing the poke ball and calling out her fire-type. ''It's time to shine, Charmander!''

Misty giggled, smiling. ''Use Disarming Voice!'' The Wigglytuff smiled, using the attack on the Charmander.

''Charmander, counter it with Flamethrower!'' cried Luchia, as a scene replayed in her mind. The moment when she checked Charmander's data in the pokedex. She smiled to herself, as she let her memories distract her.

* * *

Flashback

Charmander smiled up at her new trainer, who was tearily smiling back. They hugged gently, knowing that they were now gonna be together as partners and friends. Luchia managed to get through her small emotional thing. She pulled out her pokedex, and gently checked the Charmander's data. The Charmander simply waited for the pokedex to register, as she smiled happily.

 **Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is female and knows the moves Scratch, Ember, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Fire Blast and Overheat. It also has the egg moves Metal Claw. Note to the trainer, this Charmander is close to evolution.**

That was an amazing move pool and it didn't do much more then make Luchia smile gently. ''Charmander, I hope you'll always be by the side.'' She reached down and hugged the Charmander, happily.

'' _I will be, mommy. You saved me from abuse and now I'll evolve only for your sake!_ '' replied Charmander, telepathically whilst smiling up at her new trainer, knowing they would be together always.

* * *

The flamethrower landing on the Wigglytuff, dispelling the Disarming Voice, brought Luchia back to the present. Her Charmander was waiting for her next command, so she got herself together and called out the next move. ''Fire Blast.'' The Charmander understood instantly and began to prepare her attack, by breathing out a bunch of fire.

The Fire Blast made the Kanji symbol for fire, as it went towards the Wigglytuff, instantly knocking it out as it did a lot of damage. Ash, who had decided to work as the referee in the battle, made the call. ''Wigglytuff is unable to battle, Charmander's the winner.'' Misty recalled Wigglytuff, saying. ''Have a good rest there, Wiggly. You done your purpose. Well, Charmander's going down soon enough against my water types.''

However, 'Charmander' wasn't standing in front of her anymore, as the Lizard Pokemon began to glow brightly. She got bigger and darker in color. When the light vanished, Charmeleon was in the place of Charmander. Luchia was shocked, as she looked at her evolved Pokemon. She rummaged around in her bag for her pokedex and quickly checked her evolved Pokemon.

 **Charmeleon. It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws. Upon evolving, this Pokemon learnt Dragon Rage and Brick Break.**

Luchia smiled as she went over and hugged her Pokemon. ''Wow, I can't believe you evolve, Charmeleon!'' She had tears in the corner of her eyes, as her Pokemon grinned back. ''I'm so proud of you! Lets win this thing!''

Misty smiled from the distance, as she watched Charmeleon hug her trainer back. ''They have a beautiful friendship...I so glad I could help Luchia evolve Charmander, but now I won't go as easy on her.'' She grabbed her second poke ball, and smiled as she threw it onto the battlefield. ''Prepare yourself, Luchia. 'Cause here comes Goldeen!''

The Goldfish Pokemon appeared, but due to the fact it was a fish and needed water, it simply flopped about, very much helpless to quick attacks then would do healthy damage. Now Luchia was confused, and giggled softly. With a small movement, she look at Charmeleon and said slowly. ''Uh, Charmeleon, put it out of it's misery with Brick Break.''

''Meleon!'' cried the Flame Pokemon, as it went and attacked the Goldeen.

Misty simply smirked, knowing that Luchia would underestimate her Pokemon and called to it. ''Goldeen, Waterfall!''

The water-move was too strong with Charmeleon, with it's water weakness. Charmeleon was instantly knocked out due to that. Ash grimaced, knowing that it must have hurt pretty bad to cause that much damage in only one attack. She quickly made the call to announce the winner of the round. ''Charmeon is unable to battle, Goldeen wins!'' Luchia recalled her Flame Pokemon, unsure on her next step.

Luchia sighed, she had underestimated the Goldfish Pokemon and now she wasn't sure who to send out as she didn't have a Grass or a Electric Pokemon. She smiled all of a sudden, knowing who to send out. She grabbed her Pokeball, kissing it softly. ''Go, Sylveon!'' And with the call, the fairy-type appeared on the battle field, gracefully crying out her name and wrapping one of her feelers around Luchia's arm, in happiness.

Misty knew this was just a break even battle. It was whoever fainted first and she knew that she needed to make the call as quickly as possible, so yelling as loudly as her lungs would take it, she called out her move to her Pokemon. ''Goldeen, Water Pulse.'' The Goldeen summoned the attack and began to shot it towards the Intertwining Pokemon.

''Sylveon, dodge with your swift moves then attack with Dazzling Gleam!'' Sylveon jumped and rolled over the Water Pulse then summoned the Dazzling Gleam attack that hit the Goldfish Pokemon, as Misty wasn't able to prepare for Sylveon being able to basically use her dancing skills to dodge the attack. Sylveon gracefully gleamed in response, as she weaved her feelers around her trainer.

Misty snarled a little. ''Goldeen, Horn Attack!''

The Goldeen began charging at the Pokemon. Luchia simply smiled, knowing that Sylveon knew what to do. The Sylveon suddenly looked up, with Fake Tears in her eyes as she prayed not to be hurt. This stopped the Goldeen in it's tracks, as it thought Sylveon was in pain or something, allowing for Luchia and Sylveon to call out the next move. ''Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!''

Sylveon jumped into the air, using her feelers to summon a large amount of wind that wrapped around the battle field. It instantly knocked Goldeen out as it already had low health. Sylveon simply giggled, letting out a graceful dance in cheer. Misty sighed, recalling her Pokemon. She couldn't believe her out-doing was a egg-move that she didn't even know Sylveon had. ''You battled well, Goldeen. Have a good rest.'' She didn't bothered waiting for Ash to make his call, as she knew what had happened. She grabbed her 3rd poke ball. ''Go, Corsola!''

The Coral Pokemon appeared on the battle field. Misty was quick to announce her attack. ''Use Brine, Corsola!'' The Corsola made the attack quickly. It didn't give much chance to allow Sylveon to dodge. The attack hurt, but Sylveon was quick to stand back up. She wanted to continue her fight, as she growled out 'Sylve!' in an angered response to the pain.

''Sylveon, Fairy Wind again!'' Sylveon smiled, letting the attack fly. Luchia didn't allowed Misty to call in another attack, by yelling out again. ''Dazzling Gleam!'' The two attacks allowed Sylveon to knock Corsola back. ''Now, Draining Kiss.'' Sylveon smiled as she walked over to the Corsola and kissed it, taking away nearly all her remaining health and restoring some of hers.

''Ahh!'' cried Misty, frowning as she noticed her near-unconscious Pokemon. ''Corsola, use Recover quickly!'' The Corsola glowed as she recovered her health. ''Use Bubble Beam!''

The bubble beam hit Sylveon. ''Sylveon!'' cried Luchia, as the bubbles burst around Sylveon, until eventually the poor Fairy-type fainted. Luchia gasped, as she ran over to her unconscious Pokemon and hugged her. ''Take a good rest, Sylveon...'' She recalled the Pokemon, crying a little at the pain the Sylveon had to face prior to fainting. She grabbed her 3rd poke ball and held it close. ''Mist, this is turning into a water-battle, right now. So, lets go outside. I noted a beach nearby. Plus, I don't think will be happy if we destroyed his gym.''

Misty nodded, picking up Corsola and walking outside. Ash followed them, but Brock and Cynthia choose to stay behind to wait for the gym leader. The group arrive on the beach, where a battlefield for water battles had actually been set up. Misty and Luchia climbed into the opposing platforms that were above the water. The battle was now 2 to 2, so a even break. Misty let Corsola jumped into the water, whilst Luchia called out Gyarados.

The Gyarados turned before the battle started and snuggled against her trainer. Luchia giggled, gently petting the Gyarados. ''Do your best, okay. And don't hurt Corsola too much, she's only tiny compared to you after all.'' The Gyarados nodded in understanding. Ash called out that the battle was to restart. ''Gyarados, Thunderbolt!'' The Gyarados cried out to the skies, summoning a massive amount of thunder, that turned into a singular bolt that landed straight on the Corsola, who due to already being weak and the super-effective move was knocked out. Though, with how deadly the attack was, it knocked Gyarados back a bit.

Luchia sighed. ''Guess we need to prefect that attack before the next battle we have.'' She muttered to herself.

Misty didn't here, as she fumbled with her last poke ball, hoping that it would last and beat both Pokemon. ''Go, Starmie!'' The Starmie appeared in the water before Gyarados. ''Starmie, use Psyshock!''

The Psyshock ran through the water around the Starmie, hitting the Gyarados. The attack sent Gyarados flying back towards her owner's platform and due to being unable to control herself, her tail smacked into Luchia by accident. Misty's eyes diluted as she saw her now bruised girlfriend flying through the sky and into the water below. She would have reacted quickly, if Gyarados hadn't beat her to it. She had no idea what happened, but watched as Gyarados came back flying in the air, with her unconscious girlfriend on Gyarados's crest. She ran over to the beach, as Gyarados placed Luchia down on the sand.

''LUCHIA!'' Tears were rolling down her face, as she ran by a stunned Ash. She instantly grabbed a hold of her girlfriend and began shaking her, hoping that Gyarados got her in time. ''Please...come on, wake up!'' She quickly checked the unconscious trainer's pulse, only to find it near gone. Her eyes widened with horror, but eventually the thought of S.P.R crossed her mind and she pressed hers and Luchia's lips together, forcing the other girl to breathe. She keep her hand clasped with Luchia's, hoping that the forceful breathing would wake her up. The tears that rolled down her cheeks were blinding her, as she stopped kissing to allow herself to breathe. She pressed her free hand on Luchia's chest to force the water out before going back to the mouth-to-mouth method.

Eventually, it finally worked as a twitch ran through Luchia's hand and into Misty's. She felt the splatters of tears on her face as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Misty. Misty gasped as she hugged Luchia, just as Ash ran close with worry written across her face. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that 'Psyshock'...'' Misty whimpered, as she thought it was her fault that she almost lost her girlfriend.

''Shh, it's not your fault, Mist...it's nobody fault, just an accident.'' Luchia croaked out, through her weak voice. She managed to move her arms and hug her girlfriend back in hopes that she could comfort the girl. ''If anything, I'm probably more at fault for saying to come out here...''

She managed to sit up and gently pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. ''I'll be more careful in the future...but I think for now we should call off that battle.'' She gave a weak smile. Misty instantly nodded in agreement. Luchia picked up her poke ball and recalled Gyarados, whilst Misty did the same for Starmie.

Misty managed to crack a small smile. ''Even so, with the way we were going, you would have won.''

''How can you be so sure, my last Pokemon was Riolu, which isn't very good with water and he's a fighting type, so weak to Starmie who's Pyschic/water?'' She giggled gently, even though towards the end it sounded more like a wheeze, with her trying to keep her breath together from almost drowning.

''Because, Gyarados knowing thunderbolt would have meant to would have won, even if it involve knocking Gyarados out as a tie round.'' replied Misty, with a small smile. She hugged Luchia, before helping herself and her girlfriend up. They made one last hug. ''Just never scare me like that again...I thought you were actually going to die...''

''I promise...'' whispered Luchia, slowly. She couldn't help, but internally grimace. ' _Great...so the one time that something happens to me, not relating to my stupid ability is me almost drowning...that isn't very good...I just hope that something like that never happens again, I don't wanna risk Misty getting upset over me, just because of a simple accident. I'd rather go out saving her or through my visions then by accident._ '

Cynthia and Brock suddenly ran over, with smiles on the face. They obviously didn't know what had just transpired. Cynthia quickly hugged her still worried-looking girlfriend and said. ''Ashy, I got the Thunder badge!''

Ash smiled, happy for her girlfriend. ''That's great...it's just, something just happened and I cannot be fully happy for you.'' This caused Cynthia and Brock to look at one another, with confusion and worry. ''Lucie, she almost drown, when Gyarados accidentally knocked her off the platform she was standing on...''

''Oh my...'' gasped Cynthia, with horror written in her eyes as she looked at the two girls, who were still hugging with relief on Misty's face. ''I'm guessing Misty was the one to save her?''

''Not exactly...'' answered Ash. ''She did and she didn't. Gyarados got Luchia out of the water, with just enough time for Misty to preform mouth-to-mouth to save her life...''

''I see...'' Brock said, sadly. Cynthia nodded in agreement. The rock-trainer then managed to smile a bit. ''Well, at least she's safe now. How was their battle, did they complete it or are they holding it off.''

''They agreed to put it off for a bit, until they are ready to face another battle against one another. Misty is very concerned that she may accidentally hurt Luchia again, so it's easy to see why. And Luchia just doesn't wanna upset Misty...'' replied Ash, as she looked at her twin and Luchia's girlfriend. They were chatting more calmly, but still you could see the relief in Misty's eyes.

Cynthia then smiled a bit, deciding to lighten the mood. ''Well, Ash. After our battle, he gave me 5 tickets for the S S Anne , saying that we should go on it. It'll take us to Lavender Town and from there, we can head to Saffron City as I know you don't have the badge. And when I tried to battle Sabrina, she told me that I needed a minimum of 3 badges.''

''3 badges...'' whispered Ash, knowing that to battle, she needed to get the Cascade badge from Misty first. But then she smiled, the S S Anne seemed like the prefect place to have a battle. But the best thing for them to do first was to rest up and calm down after this incident, because it wasn't gonna go away just like that. Plus, she could see that Luchia just wanted to collapse again and fall to sleep. ''Well, lets get back to the Pokemon Center first and then we can decide.'' The other two teens nodded in agreement as they headed over to reunite with the other girls.

* * *

When I was writing a earlier chapter, I thought I wrote about Charmander, ah Charmeleon's data and how close she was to evolution, but looking through it again. I cannot find the scene so I decided to re-write it in this chapter. Also, how long is this chapter? It's the longest chapter I've wrote...

I'm getting some glitches with saying the gym leader's name, so sorry that it's not mentioned. But welp, Charmander evolved and they have tickets to the S S Anne, so this chapter was important and dramatic.

Pokemon

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Butterfree (Male)

Dratini (Shiny)(Female)

Bulbasaur (Male)

Squirtle (Male)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible Egg (No gender yet)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)


	13. S S Anne and a legendary meeting

After that excruciatingly long chapter last time, I decided to only write a short chapter this time. It being them heading onto the S S Anne. And with a little surprise at the very end.

* * *

''So, we're getting closer to it?'' asked Luchia, as she hugged her Riolu. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or not about Sylveon and Charmeleon's evolutions, as it meant she had less to cuddle. But, besides that, she was very happy. She was walking with her friends, as they tried to find the S S Anne. In her backpack was her new Gible egg inside it's incubator. The bag was only a little bit open, but closed enough to protect the egg.

Ash looked down at her map, curiously. ''Yeah, if I'm correct. It should be that one.'' She pointed at a ship that was a short walk away from them. They walked up to the ship, presenting their tickets to the man by the ship's entrance. They then entered the ship, causing Ash to gasp out by the beautiful interior. ''Man, it's beautiful in here. Am I right, Lucie?''

Luchia giggled at her twin's attitudes, before nodding. She put Riolu down. ''Don't run off, I want you to stay as close as possible. There'll be many people here and you could easily get lost.''

''Ri!'' He saluted, in a cute fashion that made Misty and Cynthia giggle. Luchia, herself, giggled a little. She gently petted the Riolu's blue and black head between his two lopped ears, causing him to squeal in delight. She then called out her other two Pokemon that could be inside the ship, Sylveon and Charmeleon. They happily cheered, and smiled at their owner, who gave a happy smiled back.

''I'm sure you two heard me what I said to Riolu, but the same applies to you. No wandering off, okay?'' She got a nod from the pair, making her smile. She then turned to Misty and Cynthia. ''Kids...''

Cynthia giggled. ''You very much act like their mother, don't you, Luchia?''

''In a way, I kinda am their mother...Sylveon, when she was a Eevee, she was still only a hatchling so I took on the role of looking after her. As for Riolu, he was literally just hatched. And Charmeleon, I'm not fully sure why. But I get the feeling that it's simply because of the fact I saved her...'' She looked a little sad at the thought of what Charmeleon had gone through.

Cynthia blinked, she didn't know about Charmeleon's past so it just left her confused. She mentally shock her head, deciding to not bother questioning what was causing Luchia to look so sad. ''I understand, Luchia. Your Pokemon mean a lot to you, don't they. But, what about your Gyarados, do you see her as your child or as something else?''

''Nope, Gyarados is like my older sister in a way. She protects me from harm and comforts me from my fears. Though, she wasn't originally like that...'' She whispered the last bit.

Misty frowned, going over and hugging her girlfriend gently. ''It's alright, you don't need to explain your fears unless your comfortable with it.'' Luchia smiled in the warm hug.

Cynthia nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, she's right.'' She smiled, she grabbed a poke ball and sent out Lucario. ''Keep an eye on your son for Luchia, okay?'' Once she got a nod, she smiled again before calling out Gible, Roselia and Togetic. Togetic flew up in the air next to his trainer, Roselia stood by her side and Gible climbed onto Cynthia's shoulder.

Misty smiled at the team, saying. ''Awwh, Cynthia. Your team is so cute.'' She giggled at the team, who made their noises in response. Cynthia smiled as well. ''I only have a few cute Pokemon...'' She called out Wigglytuff and Corsola, the cute Pokemon squealing out their cries in happiness. She gently knelt down and petted the two Pokemon, with a cute smile on her face.

Cynthia smiled at the two adorable Pokemon, awwing a little at how cute the pair was, especially when they started to try and make themselves look even more cuter by making themselves look different, Wigglytuff tied hers ears together into a heart like shape and Corsola made herself look a bit like a balloon. Cynthia giggled at the pair, before she realized Wiggletuff's shinyness. ''How you obtain a shiny Wigglytuff, Misty?'' She looked at the orange-red head, with curious eyes.

Misty grinned a bit. ''She appeared literally at random when me, Brock, Luchia and Ash were heading to . She was so cute, then I instantly went to catch her and she just quickly accepted the poke ball. We then went through , where I found a moon stone to evolve her with.'' Cynthia nodded, as she petted between the Wigglytuff's ears. ''She's so cute...''

''Yep, your so lucky to have her, Misty.'' said Cynthia with a smile. She knelt down and petted her Gible. ''I could say that I'm lucky to have Gible, being a dragon type like she is. I couldn't believe that when I saw about to go get my starter from the Sinnoh Trio, my mother gave me Gible and told me to go on my journey with her. Gible helps me feel comforted, I just can't wait till she evolves..''

Luchia smiled and hugged Cynthia. ''Your so sweet, Cynthia. You can really see the love that you and Gible have. I now understand what my sister sees in you, your a kind hearted trainer, who just wants the best for her Pokemon.''

Cynthia smiled, though blushed a little at the thought of Ash. ''Y-yeah...'' She muttered slowly.

Misty giggled, pulling Luchia back a bit. ''Well, lets get back to Ash and Brock. I bet they're wondering why we dawdling.'' Cynthia and Luchia nodded, smiling as they followed their friend to the other members of their group. Their Pokemon wandering behind them, with smiles on their face. Ash and Brock smiled as the girls and Pokemon came closer, as they began to chat happily.

* * *

In a different world, at the time, something was occurring that would change the lives of the twin trainers one day. The Pokemon lord, Arceus, was standing in front of a crowd of Legendary Pokemon. The Legendary Pokemon included Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia and Ho-Oh. The Mythical Pokemon Mew was floating beside the Alpha Pokemon. ' _Legendaries, it is time for the twins to obtain a unique Pokemon. I have heard information that my daughter, Mew, has recently been cloned into two new types of Pokemon; Mikachu and Mewtwo._ '

The Legendaries gasped in shock. Articuno was the one to speak her surprise. ' _My lord Arceus, what is your plan with these clones? Are you gonna bring them into the circle of legend?_ '

' _That is my plan, but from what I know. Mewtwo has ran away, from the torment of humans and escaped to plan an attack on the humans. As for Mikachu is still with the humans, who are tormenting it. Apparently, it wants to start a rebelling to get away. But I'm gonna give it dreams of the feminine twin, so that it gives it the courage to wait for her._ '

Zapdos nodded in understanding. ' _I understand, and what is the plan for the twins that you were mentioning?_ '

' _Well, the 'male' twin will be having my daughter, Mew. And the female twin will be having Mikachu. Shortly after leaving Lavender Town, Mew will be encountered by Ashlyn Ketchum, I'm even planning on increasing her catch rate so Ashlyn will be easily able to catch her. As for Luchia Ketchum, she will encounter Mikachu when she saves her from the scientists that are testing on it._ '

Moltres smiled. ' _That is good idea, my lord. But how long will it be until they leave Lavender Town?_ '

' _About a few days away, is when they'll be exiting the town. But what will happen first is that Ashlyn and Luchia will be obtaining more Pokemon from the tower, but that won't last much longer then a couple of hours._ '

Ho-Oh and Lugia looked at one another, before speaking in unison. ' _We have one question, Lord Arceus. What about when it comes to catching the the trio Pokemon? Like the 3 we have here. They are twins, not triplets so it cannot be even number for catches._ '

The Alpha Pokemon nodded in understanding. 'A _ll will be understood in the future, I plan on not letting the twins have the trio legendaries until an event happens in the future, that will not be revealed in the present point in time. All will be revealed soon!_ '

The legendaries nodded in understanding. Mew smiled and floated in front of the Lord Pokemon. ' _Father, should I get going. I wanna be prepared to meet this destined trainer that is meant to catch me._ '

The Alpha seemed to nod in understanding, as Mew let out a cute 'myu!' as she flew off to get to the location where she needed to be. Arceus began to speak again after his daughter vanished. ' _Anymore questions?_ ' When there was no response to his question, he continued. ' _Well, with that. This meeting is officially over. I'll be calling you all over again sooner or later._ '

* * *

Mikachu isn't my Pokemon, it's a cloned Mew from the rom game Shining Opal. It uses Pikachu's genes because the creator didn't have enough mew genes. But I'll go into this again when it appears in the story.

Pokemon

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Butterfree (Male)

Dratini (Shiny)(Female)

Bulbasaur (Male)

Squirtle (Male)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible Egg (No gender yet)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)


	14. A battle between friendly rivals

Hi, minna. Chapter 14. Well, the group are on the S S Anne and will be having a battle against something you will definitely know. The difference is that he won't have his complete team presently. But his team will be based more off his game counterpart, with one alteration but that won't be revealed in this chapter. :D

* * *

The group were relaxing with their Pokemon on the ship, as it began to float along the waves. Sylveon was chatting telepathically with Luchia and Riolu and Charmeleon were playing in the distance. As for Luchia, she had her incubator tucked safely in her arms as she looked at it. ''Do you think the Gible inside will like me, Sylveon? I'm not the best trainer in the world after all.''

Sylveon shook her head, with minor annoyance. ' _I don't agree, mommy. I'm sure Gible will like you. Your kind, nurturing and overall, your just amazing to be with. Plus, I doubt that Cynthia gave you the egg because she thought you wouldn't take care of it. No, it would be the opposite._ ' She paused for a second, wrapping one of her many feelers around Luchia's arm. ' _You'll be fine, I'm absolutely sure of it._ '

Ash, who had been listening in, smiled briefly. Well, she did until a voice rang clear through the room. ''Well, well. Looks who here. Isn't it Ashy Boy and Lucie.'' Gary Oak began to walk towards them, with his smug smirk. ''Hey, Ash. We never got our battle before, so wanna do a battle now. We don't need to do 6 on 6, unless you really want to.''

''I'm game.'' said Ash with a smile. ''3 on 3. No substitutions and should our Pokemon disobey, they are disqualified.'' She spell out her terms clearly, knowing that her childhood friendly rival would agree to it.

''Okay.'' replied Gary, with his smug smile. Who was he to refuse a battle like that? After all, he believed clearly that he would win.

Brock, who had been watching, decided to be the referee whilst the girls simply prepared themselves for the battle. Brock stood a bit of a distance away from the battle field that had been set up for random battles. He spoke with a serious tone, that could rival the referees from the Pokemon League tournament. ''Okay, trainers. Release your first Pokemon.''

Gary grabbed his first poke ball and called out. ''Go, Growlithe!'' The red and black Puppy Pokemon appeared from the ball, giving out a large roar of intimidation onto the battlefield, as it waited for it's opponent to be called.

''Growlithe...'' muttered Ash, as she fumbled a bit with her poke balls. ''Go, Squirtle.'' The Squirtle appeared, but was immediately affected by the ability that Growlithe had. ''Great, lowered attack...hmm, with the type advantage, we'll be good.''

Gary took one look at the Squirtle and asked. ''You were late to choosing your starters and got that Pikachu, correct? So how on earth do you have a Squirtle on your team like that.'' He couldn't believe that he didn't have the luck with the type advantages here, and that his rival had a Pokemon more known for being a starter as opposed to being a Wild Pokemon.

''I caught him when he was part of a gang, known as the Squirtle Squad, just before reaching Vermilion City. When I spoke to Vermilion's Nurse Joy, she told me that they would constantly play tricks on the town, but they had also been abandoned by the former trainers. I also have a Bulbasaur, but how I obtained him is an entirely different story all together. And Lucie has a Charmander, who recently evolved into Charmeleon when she was having a battle with Misty, her new girlfriend.''

Gary nodded, shock written in his eyes. He shook his head and decided to get to the battle. He looked at his Pokemon, and called the move to start the fight. ''Growlithe, use Flame Wheel on the Squirtle.''

Ash grinned a little, but it soon altered to a smile. She looked at Squirtle, who was waiting patiently for the move calling. She quickly made the attack calls to alert the Tiny Turtle Pokemon on what it had to do to counter the Flame Wheel attack, and to beat the opposing Pokemon before them. ''Squirtle, counter it with Bubble then Water Gun.''

''Squirtle!'' He cried out, as he blow a bunch of bubbles from his mouth. The bubbles blasted through the Flame Wheel, but didn't continue from there. ''Tle!'' cried the Squirtle, as he blasted out Water Gun at the Growlithe, who whined from the pain of the water type attack. The pain became so overbearing that the Pokemon collapsed to the ground.

Gary sighed, recalling his Pokemon. He then picked up another poke ball. ''Go, Exeggutor!'' The coconut tree shaped Pokemon appeared before him with its normal derpy expression. The sight of the grass/psychic type unnerved Ash a little as it had the type advantage over Squirtle. ''Exeggutor, Energy Ball then follow it up with your Grass Knot attack.''

''Squirtle! Dodge the attacks and counter with Bite and Blizzard!'' The Squirtle did a back-flip over the Energy Ball, but wasn't able to dodge the Grass Knot attack, but it didn't do enough damage to faint him, as it only had a base 20 attack with his weight of 19.8 lbs. He ran over and bite the opponents, doing a lot of damage to the part psychic type Coconut Pokemon, he then summoned a Blizzard with his mouth.

Gary shouted. ''Dodge the Blizzard, Exeggutor! And follow up with Solar Beam!'' The Pokemon just managed to avoid the major damage from the Blizzard, but it did do some damage. However, it was quick to charge up the Solar Beam and hit the Squirtle, who wasn't prepared for the move. He was knocked straight out, causing Ash to sigh and recall him.

She sighed, looking straight at the dual type Pokemon and contemplated on who to bring out. She eventually made her choice. ''Go, Pidgeotto!'' The Bird Pokemon flew out of the ball, squawking loudly. ''Pidgeotto, start off with Air Cutter then finish it off with Air Slash. If that doesn't work, use Double Team!'' She paused. ''Trust your senses, Pidgeotto!''

The Bird Pokemon let out her battle cry, as she used the first attack on the Exeggutor, who hadn't been prepared for the flying-type. Gary managed to speak out an attack, just as Air Slash was used. ''Psychic, Exeggutor, stop it's movements!''

''Be careful, Pidgeotto. Don't let it catch you!'' Ash cried to her Pokemon. ''Double Team, confuse it!''

Pidgeotto summoned clones of herself, causing Exeggutor to start using Psychic on the wrong Pokemon. Ash let out her next move. ''Use Agility to improve your speed and once your ready, use Steel Wing!''

Pidgeotto built up her speed stat before making her wings like steel and she flew down at the Coconut Pokemon, who was still removing her clones. She slashed through it, knocking it unconscious. Ash let out a breath of relief, as her rival sighed. ''Beat my final Pokemon, Ketchum! Go, Wartortle!'' The evolution of Squirtle appeared, but not before Pidgeotto began to glow briefly.

The glow faded, after Pidgeotto grow bigger. She then cried. ''Pidgeot!'' Ash gasped in delight, as she saw her fully evolved Pokemon. She let out a smirk. ''Use your new move, Wing Attack. Pidgeot!''

Pidgeot's feathers became detached as she attacked the Wartortle. However, the Wartortle had a ace up it's shelve as it's trainer called. ''Blizzard!'' The strong move hit Pidgeot directly, causing her to faint due to the high base attack and the fact she didn't have a resistance to it, more a weakness to it.

Ash returned her Pokemon, and looked at her Pikachu. ''You ready, buddy. You should win here, but be careful.'' The Pikachu nodded, jumping off her shoulder and into the battle field.

Gary scoffed. ''Why is your Pikachu still that, you should use a Thunder Stone on it. Ashy Boy.'' Ash shook her head slowly in the response. This confused the other trainer, who continued with. ''What, why? Raichu has way better stats overall.''

''I don't believe in evolving a Pokemon, when they don't want to evolve. Pikachu has outright stated that he doesn't wish to evolve and I respect his ideals. Plus, I want Pikachu to learn most of his electric moves, before I would ever consider evolving him, even without his opinion.'' Gary's face only lit up with confusion, but he shook his head slowly.

Pikachu smiled at his trainer, before turning around to face the Wartortle. ''Okay, Pikachu. Thunderbolt. If it doesn't knock it out, use Volt Tackle!'' Pikachu's cheek began to spark with energy as he summoned a massive thunderbolt onto the opposing Pokemon. Yet, it wasn't enough by a margin to knock it out.

Gary took this as an opportunity. ''Use bite on the Pikachu, Wartortle. Don't let it use Volt Tackle'' The Wartortle nodded, going and biting the Pikachu, but not doing nearly enough damage. So in response, clouding himself with electrically impulses, Pikachu ran towards the opposing Pokemon and use Volt Tackle. It knocked it out instantly due to it being very much super effective.

Gary sighed, recalling his last Pokemon. ''I guess you win, Ashy Boy.''

Ash smiled in response, shaking her rival's hand. ''Yeah, maybe. But, I still think you put up an amazing fight. That Exeggutor was very powerful, I was only able to beat it thanks to Pidgeot. And you also had a powerful Pokemon in the form of your Growlithe, it was just too bad that I had caught a Squirtle. I think that had I not had my Squirtle, you would have won that battle.''

Gary nodded, with a small grin. ''Well, I'll be seeing you around.'' He then turned towards Luchia, who was sitting with Riolu on her lap. ''And I'll be wanting a battle against you in the near future, Lucie.''

Luchia slowly nodded in understanding, before managing to find her voice. ''Okay, but don't expect to win against Sylveon, Riolu, Gyarados and Charmeleon.''

He grinned. ''We'll see about that one when the times comes.'' He then walked away, as Luchia got up and walked towards her twin with a smile.

''Well, you beat him. You happy now?''

Ash nodded. ''But it wasn't a full win, as I beat him through chance, that's all.'' She smiled though, as she went and picked up Pikachu. ''However, I don't doubt that he'll come back with even stronger Pokemon and we don't even know what his other present 3 are at the moment.''

Luchia nodded in understanding. ''Yeah, I guess we'll just have to wait for that surprise.'' And with that, she smiled. All of a sudden, Cynthia jumped at her girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

''Congrats for you win, Ashy.''

Ash blushed a little, but smiled, giving a thumbs up. ''Thanks, Cynthia. I can't wait to beat him again now.'' Smiling, she decided to improve her team more and more over team and continue to aim to be a Pokemon Master one day. But suddenly a surprised scream filled their ears, causing everybody to look at Luchia and her now glowing Gible egg, that had a crack down the center.

* * *

Just to let you know. Just because Gary calls Ash 'Ashy Boy' doesn't mean she's a he. Nah, it's just Gary pointing out her tomboyish nature in a nickname-ish way.

Pokemon

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Butterfree (Male)

Dratini (Shiny)(Female)

Bulbasaur (Male)

Squirtle (Male)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible Egg (No gender yet)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)


	15. Watery fun

Hi, everyone. Sorry about the wait. Obviously with Christmas and everything, I wanted a short break. But here we go, chapter 15. This must definitely be a record for me to hit...but oh well, two events will happen in this chapter. The first was alluded to in the previous chapter and the second is one that was planned for the last chapter but we left out due to chapter length and such.

* * *

''ASH! What do I do!?'' cried Luchia, as she began to shake nervously. She didn't know what to think as she looked down at the glowing, shaking and cracking egg in front of her. Numerous questions were invaded her mind: what if the Gible didn't like her? What if she wasn't ready for a actual newborn? How would it impact her friendships with her other Pokemon.

Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her arm. Looking over, she saw Sylveon with a happy smile. '' _Calm down, mommy. The baby will like you regardless and I know from experience that you will be a great parent. I may have not be a exact newborn, but I was still a baby when you took me in. You'll be fine and I'm sure everybody will agree with me on that point._ ''

Misty came closer and hug her girlfriend. ''Sylveon's correct. And before you question how I know, it's obvious from both of your faces about what your telepathically communicating about.'' Luchia sweatdropped a bit, now knowing that nothing could past her girlfriend for some reason. ''Now, Ash. Come and help me find a blanket for the baby.''

Ash nervously chuckled, putting her thumb up to her sister. ''We'll be right back. Just keep the egg warm, that's all you need to do.'' With that, she and Misty went off to find that Blanket. Luchia simply blinked, thinking that had gone by way to quickly.

Cynthia chuckled as she walked over to her girlfriend's sister. ''Our girlfriends are so similar in characteristics, aren't they. Both tomboys and they both are adorable when embarrassed.'' Luchia could only slowly nod, before a blush formed along her cheeks at the thought of her girlfriend. Cynthia smiled. ''You and Misty are so close, aren't you?''

Luchia blushed, before slowly nodding with a faint smile. ''Yeah...I love her so much. She's cute and she'll do anything to protect me...I owe my life to her.'' Her face saddened, as she looked down at the egg on her lap. ''I just wish I didn't make her suffer so often...'' A couple of tears dribbled down her face. Her hair moved slightly as her mark glowed in response to her sadness.

Cynthia, who had only heard the basics of Luchia's differences, was shocked at the sight of the black mark that was now omitting a dark glow. She wasn't sure what to do, besides going up and hugging the poor girl before she went into a vision or something. She gently scooted to the left and hugged the ginger from the side. ''Shh, it's okay. Misty wouldn't want to see you like this, Luchia, and you know that.''

However, no answer came from her friend's lips. Instead, Cynthia was forced to watch as the girl's blue eyes went blank and filled with unshed tears as visions overwhelmed her. She tightened the hug, in attempt to stop the visions that were obviously plaguing the ginger haired girl. Eventually, she heard strained panting and looked up to see Luchia's teary face that display a look of despair and something else, like she had seen a ghost. She could only watch as Luchia rapidly shook her head and smacked her cheeks. ''W-what was that...'' Was all she could muster.

Cynthia slowly began to speak, removing her arms from around the Aura Guardian. ''What happened, Luchia?''

''I-I...I remember crying over the fact I always make Mist cry...t-then, my visions overwhelmed me out of nowhere.'' She paused, eyes widening with shock as she slowly retold what she saw. ''I saw a...Pokemon, but not one I've ever seen before...It had a pink coat and was shaped similarly to the Mythical Pokemon Mew, but there were abnormalities...it had red cheeks and it's ears were shaped similarly to a Pikachu, including a red tip...and it's tail was shaped like a Pikachu, but was long...''

Cynthia's face overwrote with shock, as she looked at the girl before her. ''So, basically. Your saw a Pokemon that looked like a mix between a Pikachu and a Mew? What else happened in the vision?''

''Well, I saw this Pokemon being tested on by scientists...but I couldn't do anything but watch as it cried out, telling them to stop but they wouldn't listen.'' The unshed tears began to fall. ''...I wanna know where this Pokemon is...so I can save it...''

''B-but how do you know that the Pokemon is real?'' questioned Cynthia, unsure. ''You could have simply imagined it...''

Luchia shook her head, knowing that the blonde didn't understand. ''You don't understand, Cynthia...those visions, they always come out real. I met my Charmander, thanks to one...and now, I'm sure that I'll meet this Mew/Pikachu hybrid on my journey...'' She gently brought her hand to her face and whipped away the remaining tears. ''I just hope that I'm not gonna be too late...''

Misty and Ash came back over, with a lilac blanket. Misty smiled and hugged her girlfriend, being unaware of what just transpired. ''We got you an blanket. Come on, lets put the hatching egg on it.'' Luchia slowly nodded, gently placing her egg down on the blanket as she watched it crack again. ''Look, it's about to hatch, Lucie. Your about to have another baby.''

Luchia nodded, tears forming back in her eyes. The egg cracked more and more, until eventually the Pokemon appeared, the Gible looked up at Luchia and instantly smiled and jumped at her, hugging her. '' _Mommy!_ '' It cried out. Luchia smiled, motherly instincts kicking it as she petted the Gible's head gently. She knew instantly that her newest baby was a male, it was obvious by the voice.

''N'awwh.'' cried Misty, as she hugged her girlfriend. ''Your so cute when your being motherly, Lucie.'' She snuggled against Luchia, who smiled embarrassed. Luchia gently placed Gible on her lap whilst letting Misty hug her, wishing she could hug her back but also enjoying the hug a lot. She wasn't sure what to do, except stay happily in the embrace. ''Lucie, your so cute.'' giggled Misty, seeing the embarrassment.

''D-don't tease me...'' murmured Luchia, going redder then before. She shook her head mentally, turning up to her girlfriend and gently pressing her lips on the other girl's. ''P-please...''

''Ain't gonna happen.'' smirked Misty, snuggling even closer to her embarrassed girlfriend. ''You're too cute not to torment.''

Ash and Cynthia giggled at the cute sight, as they smiled at one another. Cynthia smiled gently. ''You have such a cute sister, Ashy...'' She looked at Luchia gently, with a half-frown. Ash frowned, seeing the face. Cynthia looked back up and smiled. ''Don't worry, I'm okay.'' Ash smiled at the response and kissed her girlfriend gently, much to Cynthia's pleasure.

Ash broke away when a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Misty and Luchia, who was holding Gible. Misty smiled at her. ''Ya know, Ash. When I was watching your battle against Gary, I began to want our battle.''

Ash's eyes widened for a second, but then she smiled. ''Okay, I wanna battle with you as well. How many Pokemon each?''

''3 Pokemon each.''

Ash nodded as she and Misty walked back to the battle field. Luchia smiled, as she followed behind them, carrying her newest baby. Sylveon was walking by her side, with Riolu riding on her back. How that worked wasn't clear, but they didn't seem to care. Charmeleon was on her other side, between her trainer and Cynthia. They sat down on the side lines and prepared to watch.

Misty pulled out her first poke ball. ''Go, Staryu.'' The Star Shape Pokemon appeared. ''I'll start from the bottom, Ash. Don't disappoint me.'' She smirked gently, as she looked at her Pokemon.

Ash simply smiled back. ''Okay then. Go, Bulbasaur!'' His Bulbasaur appeared on the scene, looking very fierce. ''Vine Whip, go! Restrict it's movements.''

''Bulba!'' nodded the Seed Pokemon, as he sent out his vines and grabbed a hold of the Staryu, as Misty was about to call an attack.

The orange haired girl growled, knowing she needed to think fast to get Staryu out of the vines. ''Rapid Spin, Staryu. Cut those vines off you, quickly!'' The Staryu instantly obeyed, begin to spin in the grasp. The Bulbasaur cried out in pain, as his vines were cut one by one. But he stood firm, wanting for his next move call from his trainer.

''Poison Powder!'' cried Ash, knowing that Bulbasaur wouldn't be able to hold on forever. Bulbasaur nodded, sending his powder up his vines and effectively poisoning the Staryu before him, just as it cut the last of his vines. ''Okay, now it'll lose health slowly. I need you to use Razor Leaf on it.''

But, Bulbasaur didn't listen to the next command instantly, as a glow wrapped around his body and transformed him into a Ivysaur. He then summoned a bunch of leaves that shot at the Staryu, who wasn't able to recover from the poison quick enough. The leaves knocked it to the ground and the poison then snatched the rest of it's health.

Misty sighed, recalling her Staryu. ''You'll get your revenge. It's just that he has a type advantage over you.'' She sighed, looking at her 4 other poke balls. She smirked, knowing that she could use a Pokemon that wasn't weak. ''Go, Wigglytuff.''

The Balloon Pokemon appeared, it's shininess becoming obvious. Misty instantly made her call, knowing that Ash had both Sleep Powder and Poison Powder in his move arsenal. ''Sing!''

''Wigglytuff...wiggly...tuff...'' The Pokemon began to sing, instantly causing Ivysaur to begin to fall asleep. ''Tuff!'' smiled the Pokemon, when it realized that the Pokemon was asleep.

' _Okay, can't use Disarming Voice as fairy types are weak to poison types..._ _but I can_ _use._ '''Double Slap!''

''Wiggly.'' cried the Pokemon, as she began to slap the Ivysaur. Ash could only watch, trying to coax her Pokemon to awaken.

''Now, Play Rough.'' The move may have been weak to the opposing Pokemon, but it did enough damage to mean that the Pokemon wouldn't wake up until healed once more.

Ash sighed, recalling her Ivysaur. ''Sorry about that, Bud.'' She grabbed her second poke ball and sent out her Pokemon. ''Go, Dratini. Take down that Wigglytuff before it can use Sing again.''

The second shiny Pokemon of the day came out of her ball, giving out a happy squeak. Ash smiled. ''Thunder Bolt!''

''Tini!'' cried the pink Dragon Pokemon, as she summoned a bunch of thunder that landed straight on the Wigglytuff and knocking it out due to the forceful nature of the move.

''Wiggly...'' cried the Pokemon, as she blacked out.

''Ahh, Wigglytuff...'' Misty recalled her Pokemon and sent out her last Pokemon, her Corsola. ''Use Toxic!''

Ash simply smirked, as her Pokemon was poisoned. ''Don't let it affect you, Dratini. You know you'll be fine!'' She then called her move. ''Use Blizzard!'' The Blizzard may not have been effective but it sure worked, as Dratini's skin began to shed, removing the poison status. Misty's face filled with shock. Ash smiled at the response. ''She has the ability Shed Skin, which means she will eventually shed her skin and lose any status afflictions she may have.''

''Now, use Dragon Rush. End this, Dratini!''

The Dragon Rush landed straight on the Corsola, who wasn't prepared. Thus, instantly knocking it out. Misty sank to the ground, sighing as she recalled her Pokemon. ''Looks like you win, Ash. Well, I guess you rightfully deserve the Cascade Badge.'' She got to her feet and handed over her spare badge to the winner, with a somber smile. She had fun, but she couldn't help but feel the sadness of lose.

Ash smiled. ''You fought well, Misty. Even with type weaknesses with Ivysaur, you still pulled through. Don't get to disheartened.'' She turned to her Pokemon. ''Besides, if Dratini didn't have Shed Skin, you may have w-...'' She stopped her sentence short as her shiny began to glow vividly. She knew the sight, as her Pokemon began to grow and form orange balls on her tail and neck, and her ears became feathers.

''Nair!'' cried the Dragonair, as she smiled at her trainer. '' _Daddy! Look, I evolved for you!_ ''

Ash couldn't help, but giggle as she petted her Pokemon's head. ''Yep, you did. Great. Both you and Ivysaur did great in that battle.'' The Dragonair squealed in delight at the praise she was receiving.

Luchia ran over and hugged Misty. ''Even though you didn't win, you put up a great fight, Mist. I'm proud of you and of Ash.'' Misty smiled and kissed her girlfriend as she watched Ash and Dragonair. ''Besides, you helped Ivysaur and Dragonair evolve so that must make you happy.''

''Yeah, I guess it does and it allows me to help both you and your sister, as I helped Charmeleon evolve.'' Misty said with a cheeky smile. ''So, come on. Thank me, Lucie.''

Luchia giggled, knowing it was only a act. ''You tease me for being cute, but your just as cute, Misty.'' And she watched as a blush and snarl rapidly formed on her girlfriend's face.

''DON'T TEASE ME!'' cried Misty as she began to chase her girlfriend around the room, causing everybody, except her, to begin laughing at the cute scene. Even Luchia herself, despite being chased. Misty's blush only increased, as she shouted out in frustration. ''Stop laughing!''

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, Squirtle will get some spotlight soon. But man, a lot of evolutions in this episode. Enjoy it. Also, I can't help but tease my fave couple. I mean, I love Ash and Cynthia, but Misty and Luchia are just so adorable. Plus, I think that final scene was cute.

Pokemon

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Butterfree (Male)

Dragonair (Shiny)(Female)

Ivysaur (Male)

Squirtle (Male)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible (Male)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)


	16. Giggle with the ghosties

Hello, guys. Okay, lets get into the swing of things. The group are arriving in Lavender Town in this chapter and we'll be adding a couple of new Pokemon to their team. I am not gonna have a fun time with this chapter, well until everybody's favorite ghost appears...as I don't like Lavender Town one bit.

* * *

Luchia stretched her arms out, as she stepped off the ship onto the dock of Lavender Town. ''Ahh, that ship may be beautiful. But I'm exhausted. Can't wait to go and relax in the Pokemon Center. Right, guys?'' She looked down at her 4 babies, who nodded in unison. She giggled, before turning back to the rest of the group. ''Lets get to that Pokemon Center.''

''Hold on there, Lucie.'' said Ash, with a grin on her face. ''I wanna explore Pokemon Tower before we enter the center, as then I can catch another Pokemon. Being more general, I want a Gastly or Haunter as Gengar is an amazing Pokemon!''

Luchia's eyes widened, as she almost fell back into Misty. ''O-Oh...'' She was now terrified, sure she could get along with Pokemon now, but a ghost type Pokemon was completely a different story. She didn't trust the type one bit, she never had even as a child before the incident. ''...G-ghost types...ugh...'' She whimpered a little at the thought.

Misty gently hugged her. ''Don't worry, Lu. There's no reason for us to have to go to the tower, we can leave Ash to do her work on her own. She'll get scared and come running eventually.'' It got a giggle at her girlfriend.

Ash snarled at the words. ''Well, be like that. I'll get an amazing Pokemon and then you'll be kissing my feet for it.'' She gave a smirk and went running towards the massive tower, saying one last thing, whilst sticking her tongue out. ''Unlike the Pokemon you have, Lucie.'' She didn't mean it nastily, just as a little torment in her attempt to get Luchia to follow her into the tower.

Luchia growled and yelled after her sister. ''ASHLYN!'' She was now very frustrated, unsure whether to go and hit her sister or stay with Misty and stay away from that creepy tower. ''ARGHH!'' She eventually gave up, letting adrenaline fill her body as she ran after her sister.

Misty yelled out to her. ''Luchia, what on earth!?'' However, she didn't get a reply as Luchia was far too gone and even if she wasn't, she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings in her attempt to catch her sister. Misty groaned, knowing that she'd have to go follow now. She picked up Gible and handed him to Cynthia. She then looked at the rest of Luchia's confused Pokemon, before turning back to the blonde. ''Watch the Pokemon, I'll knock some sense into those twins.''

Not giving Cynthia or Brock another word, she dashed off after the twins. She was internally groaning at the thought of having to keep the two girls sane. She eventually caught up to Luchia, who had stopped just in front of the tower, fear having obviously tapped back into her. Misty sighed, placing a hand on the ginger haired girl's shoulder. ''Look, I'll go talk to Ash for you.'' She paused, gently looking at her girlfriend's face. ''If you want to come, you can. I'll keep an eye out for the ghost types.''

''I'll go in...'' whispered Luchia, as she latched herself onto Misty. She looked up, as they entered the spooky building. ''B-besides, I heard that s-some ghost types are c-cute...M-maybe I can get one of the c-cuter ones.'' She shivered a little, at the sight of the numerous graves that filled the various floors, she heard foot steps and almost jumped out of her mind, only to realize it was Ash. ''D-don't do that...''

''So, you actually choose to come on her. Despite your fear over ghost types...'' said Ash slowly, as she looked at Pikachu. She then smiled. ''But well, it's a chance for you to overcome that fear for good.''

''Y-yea...'' Luchia whimpered a little. She stayed very close to Misty as they wandered through the tower, up one for then another. She was anxiously looking around at every moment, her face like a sheet. However, the shading on her face only got brighter and brighter with every sighting of a ghost type.

''Gengar!'' Came a cry from the shades, making Luchia jump out of her skin and hide behind Misty, crying for her life. ''Gen. Gen.'' Came the voice again, as a Gengar walked from the shadows with a Haunter to it's left and a Gastly to it's right. In it's arms was a sickly looking Litwick, the Candle Pokemon's flame being dim. Now Luchia was back on her feet as she went running towards the ghost types, much to the shock of her sister and girlfriend.

She immediately asked. ''Is that Litwick okay, Gengar?''

'' _She_ _would be, if Pokemon could buy things like Poisons and Antidotes._ '' said the Gengar, telepathically as he handed the small Litwick to the trainer. '' _She was poisoned when my brother here Haunter was his Venoshock attack. She was hit by accident and has been ill ever since..._ ''

Luchia gasped, shock by what the Gengar was saying. She put the Litwick down gently and rummaged in her back. ''Ah ha, found it!'' She pulled out an Antidote and gently gave it to the Litwick. ''She'll be fine in a couple of hours now that's she's had that.''

'' _Thank you, trainer. I was worried for her safety. Ever since she hatched, us ghosts have looked out for her as she's a rare Pokemon from Unova, kept trainers away as we feared they would hurt her. But now, I feel like I cannot keep her safe..._ '' He looked down, sadly. He then began thinking. '' _Trainer, would you look after Litwick for us. You were quick to help her, even though we scared you._ ''

Luchia looked down at the Litwick, who was awake and looking at her with adorable cute eyes. Even if a Litwick couldn't learn Baby Doll Eyes, she was making a very good effect to try it. ''Okay, I'll look after her. She deserves to have a nice trainer...I've had experience with infant Pokemon, so it won't be any different.'' She gave a small smile, as she picked up Litwick.

Gengar gave a happy smile. '' _Thank you, trainer. Look after her well, let her evolve. And should she wish to return, we'll be waiting._ ''

Luchia smiled, as she gently placed a poke ball on Litwick's head, catching her quite quickly. She then let the infant Candle Pokemon back out and pulled her Pokedex out of her pocket. She gently placed Litwick on the floor and scanned her details.

 **Litwick. The Candle Pokemon** **. Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokemon, which becomes the fuel that it burns. This Litwick is female and knows the moves Ember, Smog, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Night Shade, Will O Wisp and Flame Burst. She also has the egg moves Clear Smog and Heat Wave.**

''Well...if there was another Pokemon that had a creepy dex entry, I can't think of it...'' She muttered, under her breathe so nobody heard. She then spoke up, picking her newest Pokemon back up. ''Well, I'm going back to the Pokemon Center to heal everybody. I'll be waiting for you there.''

Ash, who was still trying to get over how Luchia was able to ignore her fear for a baby Pokemon, looked up and shook her head. ''Okay, we're coming.'' Well, he would have followed if a Pokemon didn't tap his shoulder. He looked around and saw Haunter behind him, laughing almost chaotically. ''Haunter, do you want to come along with us?''

''Haunt. Haunt. Haunt.'' It crackled, in a luminous voice, not seeing the point in telepathy for the simply question that only had a very simple answer, being a very happy yes.

Ash giggled. Quickly catching the Pokemon, she watched as the ball got locked down. ''Okay, better send a Pokemon back to the Professor so I can check your pokedex data. Come on, we need to get to the Pokemon Center.''

The group left the tower and entered the Pokemon Center. They quickly healed their Pokemon, whilst Ash went over the a computer/phone like machine. She entered the Professor's phone address and called him. ''Hello, Professor Oak.''

''Oh, hello there, Ashlyn. I trust that your adventure is going well. How many Pokemon to you have now?'' said the Professor, in between eating from a bowl of what looked like ramen noddles.

''I have 7 now, Luchia has 6. But, because I've gone over the limit. I'm gonna send back Butterfree.'' The professor nodded, telling Ash what to do. Gently placing her poke ball in the slot and waiting for the touch screen to activate, she sighed. Once the screen appeared, she clicked send and instantly the locked down poke ball returned to normal, as she had gone back under the limit. ''Thanks, professor. I'll call again soon.''

''Okay, Ashlyn.'' With that, the screen flashed off and Ashlyn yawned.

''I think I'll wait until the morning before checking Haunter...yeah, lets do that...'' She went up to her desinated room that she was gonna share with Cynthia, and instantly crashed onto the bed, falling asleep within instants.

* * *

Hope you continue to enjoy, especially considering you've all gotten this far. :) Oh and I know most ghost types aren't cute, but I was on about Litwick, Pumpkaboo and Mimikyu. Even Misdreavus is kinda cute in it's design, not necessarily in the way it acts tho...

Also, weirdly I find Luchia's scared reactions in this chapter quite cute, let me know if that's just me...

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Dragonair (Shiny)(Female)

Ivysaur (Male)

Squirtle (Male)

Haunter (Male)

 _Ate Prof's Oaks._

Butterfree (Male)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible (Male)

Litwick (Female)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)


	17. A mythical newcomer

Hi hi-nya. Chapter 17? I can't believe this...

* * *

Luchia sighed, as she walked with her Pokemon. They had just arrived on Route 8, the path that would lead then to Saffron City. She was carrying her newest baby Litwick, and had Gible and Riolu on her shoulders. Sylveon and Charmeleon were walking to her sides. It was almost a sight to see a trainer that didn't carry her Pokemon in her poke balls often. It was a rare thing after all. She looked at Ash, who was walking a little in front with her trusty Pikachu on her left shoulder as she seemed very happy. ''So, Ash. Planning on catching any Pokemon on this route?''

''Well, not especially. There's not much here that really wows me. I have heard that you can catch Plusle and Minun though if you play songs from Hoenn, which I find kinda interesting.''

Luchia blinked, but when she looked at Misty, she instantly frowned. Her girlfriend's face was so sparkly that it was hard to look at it. Apparently, she seemed interesting in having the two electric types. Misty instantly began to speak. ''You can catch those two adorable Pokemon?!'' She then blinked, blushing and repeated her question in her a quiet tone.

''That's what I said.'' Ash replied, before repeating what she had said about how to lure the two Cheering Pokemon to them. ''But you need to attract them by playing Hoenn songs...''

''Oh, that's easy. I love songs from Hoenn so I have them downloaded onto my phone.'' She pulled it out, and as to prove her point, began to play one of her many Hoenn Songs and sure enough, the twin Cheering Pokemon appeared with a pair of curious faces to boot. Misty instantly smiled at the Plusle and Minun, muttering a long. ''Awee...''

She smiled, calling out a pair of her Pokemon being her Wigglytuff and Starmie. She quickly said the attacks. ''Starmie, Psyshock on Minun and Wigglytuff, Play Rough on the Plusle. Quickly, so I can catch the little cuties.''

The Pokemon did as told, even though the pair of Cheering Pokemon decided to activate Nuzzle together in hopes of Paralyze. But it didn't work as Starmie and Wigglytuff were simply quicker. The two Pokemon collapsed together in a pile, giving Misty the chance to throw a pair of poke balls to catch them. The shaking quickly stopped as the pair were caught, but Minun's poke ball quickly locked down due to the fact Misty had gone over her limit.

Misty's eyes went wide. ''No...I don't wanna send anyone back there...my sisters aren't capable of looking after my trained Pokemon...'' She looked at her 6 normal poke balls and the locked down one, unsure of what to do.

Luchia sent up. ''Mist, we could go back to Lavender Town for a little bit and we could ask Professor Oak to set up a transfer system for you to send Pokemon to his lab and back. I'm sure he'll do it if you ask nicely.'' She smiled, as she said that.

Misty nodded with a smile. ''Okay.'' She turned back to Ash, Cynthia and Brock. ''We're gonna go back to Lavender Town, you can come if you want. If you don't, we'll just catch up later.''

Ash smiled, nodding her head. ''Okay. I wanna keep moving to Saffron City so I'll see you later. What about you, Brock, Cynthia?'' She turned to her girlfriend and the only male in the group.

Brock smiled. ''I think I'm gonna go back to Misty and Luchia, I kinda wanna see my beloved Nurse Joy again.'' He gave a dreamy face that made the girls shake their heads in half-annoyance. ''What? She's the most beautiful woman in the world, her soft skin and those beautiful pink locks. She's such an incredable woman that is different from the other Nurse Joys in s-''

Cynthia decided to cut Brock off to answer herself. ''I'll stay with you, Ash.'' ' _To keep you out of trouble_.' She gave a little smile and chuckle at the thought and she knew that Luchia and Misty would highly agree that Ash constantly got them in trouble in one way or another. She may love the adockable girl, but she was a pain to deal with at times.

''Okay.'' Luchia answered, as she, Brock and Misty began to walk away from the two lovebirds. ''We'll see you in Saffron City if we don't catch up on the way. Cynthia, keep my sister out of trouble, alright.''

''You got it.'' giggled Cynthia as she gave a small thumbs up to the leaving twin.

Ash pouted, now knowing that even her girlfriend thought she was a troublemaker. She quickly perked up though at the thought of being alone with Cynthia, so they could kiss and hug without embarrassment. However, when she turned, she saw Cynthia already walking off in the direction of Saffron City. Sighing, she picked up speed and caught back up. She looked at her girlfriend. ''So, you don't want to take advantage of the fact we're alone?''

Cynthia finally caught on to what Ash was asking a couple of moments later. Blushing, she tried to deny the yearning want to kiss the cute tomboy. ''Don't particularly. I mean, we kiss and snuggle every day and I'm sure you can't wait for your battle against Sabrina. I sure can't wait.''

''Oh right.'' said Ash, stupidly as she remembered that she did want her gym battle. And she knew actually who to use, her Haunter. Even though he was weak to Psychic types, if he used ghost type moves then he'd be fine as he had a very high speed stat, which would easily overpower a Kadabra. She began to think. ' _It's known that Haunter's have a base speed stat of 95, however due to Haunter's high IV's in speed and special defense, I'm sure he won't get knocked out with one move by a Kadabra like Sabrina has. He also is trained in attack, so he can put his physical moves to the best set up against Kadabra's low defense. He also has a Hasty nature that increases his Speed stat even more, even though it lowers his defense._

She sighed to herself. This caught Cynthia's attention, causing her to turn back. Her face was clearly full of concern and worry.''What's wrong, Ash? U seem frustrated or something.''

''No, it's alright. Just thinking about how I'm gonna take on Sabrina. I'm thinking of using Haunter, but I'm concerned about it's poison typing and the fact it makes it weak to psychic attacks.'' She sighed again. ''But, I'm sure he can handle it. I'm just a bit uncertain...but I don't wanna doubt his ability to battle against a psychic type which he moves are strong against...''

Cynthia smiled a little. ''Believe in yourself and in Haunter, Ash. I've seen you and Luchia do amazing things. You can communicate with your Pokemon and your amazing when it comes to battling.'' She paused for a second, going over and hugging her girlfriend gently. ''Ash, when you wanted Pikachu to battle Lt Surge's Raichu. I was a bit worried, as they both were electric types so you had a big weakness. But when you revealed that Pikachu had Lightning Rod, I was so amazed by your knowledge and understanding of your own Pokemon. I may have raised 2 Baby Pokemon, but I feel like I still don't have the full connection with them like you do with your Pokemon. You understand what I'm saying?''

Ash contemplated on what Cynthia said, before smiling happily and hugging the blonde back. ''Yeah, I think I do. I'm so glad your my girlfriend, Cynthia. But your not giving yourself very much credit. After all, you did raise 2 Baby Pokemon. And the common trait for most Baby Pokemon is that they evolve with friendship, so you have to have a good bond with them which I'm very much sure you have. You may not know, but when we reunited and Togetic got annoyed with us. I actually heard his telepathic voice call you 'mommy'. You see, some of your Pokemon see you as their mom, much like how Luchia's Pokemon call her mommy.''

Cynthia looked shocked, she hadn't believed that her beloved Togetic saw her as his mother. She had her Togetic for about half a year, having gotten him for hatching his egg, which was given to her by her mother, who had been breeding her Togekiss at the time. Even though, yeah, she had been the first thing imprinted on him when he was born...surely, that didn't count. Right? ''Ash...I trust your abilities in Aura, I do. But I'm having just a tiniest concern that it's not correct...Togetic shouldn't see somebody like me as a mom...I'm can't protect him like a mother should and I also make little mistakes...''

Ash shook her head. ''Cynthia, if I happen to recall. When we first met, you were doing your best to protect your Pokemon from Team Rocket, you were just more then a bit overwhelmed by it. And I'm sure that Togetic will agree with me here, your one of the kindest girls I know. Along with Luchia, your also some of the most motherly I know as well. Even Roselia would agree with me and you haven't had her as long as Gible and Togetic.'' She then smiled and gently moved their faces closer together, so their lips were just barely off touching. ''And if I didn't feel like this, then I wouldn't be in love with you like I definitely am.'' With that said, she moved even closer and their lips touched in a small featherweight kiss that felt like heaven to the both of them.

When they parted, both seemed a little upset. But they knew that they needed to get moving if they wanted to get to Saffron City as quickly as possible. Pikachu breathed a sign of relief, as he followed behind his trainer and her girlfriend. ''Pikapi!'' He called up his trainer, not using telepathy as he knew that it wasn't required to get Ash's attention. Once Ash looked down, he telepathically said. '' _You two forgetting I'm here? I'm not exactly interested in watching you two kiss each other's faces off._ ''

Ash blushed a bit at the comment, as she made a nervous giggle. ''Sorry about that, Pikachu. I kinda just had to kiss her. I forgot you were there...I'm very sorry.'' She made a nervous giggle that definitely show her point. She patted her Pikachu's head. ''I'll try not be do it again, I promise. I'd rather not make you mad at me for making you uncomfortable.

Pikachu shrugged a bit, in a way of seeing 'don't mind' or something along that thought. '' _Just be more wary of me, next time. Boss._ '' He climbed onto his trainer's shoulder, as they continued their walk down the route.

* * *

Mew floated around nearby to the two teenagers, watching them from a distance. Giggling, she began to think about how she was gonna approach the girl her father wished her to meet and get caught by. ' _Hmm, how am I supposed to meet my grand appearance? And in front of that weird blonde, who is she anyway? Daddy said nothing about a girl, besides the chosen ones._ ' Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her mind and she flew off to do her plan.

* * *

Ash and Cynthia continued their walk, happily. Suddenly a sound filled Ash's ears, causing her to look around confused. Cynthia blinked, watching the confused trainer look around frantically. ''What's wrong, Ash? You look like you seen a ghost or something.''

''Sorry, Cynthia.'' She paused for a second, to do another double check around. She took a breathe in, before speaking again. ''I thought I heard a weird sound and I was looking around to see what it was.''

The sound filled her ears again. ''Cynthia, I think that I need to check that out. Wait here for a second.'' She instantly began to run towards the nearby trees, following the sound to where it seemed to originate.

''Wait, Ash!'' cried Cynthia, as she watched her girlfriend vanish into the nearby trees. She groaned to herself, beginning to feel kinda annoyed with her girlfriend for not explaining what was going on, and why there seemed to be noises that only Ash could hear. ''Ughh. That girl's gonna get herself kill with her instant reactions.'' She sighed to herself, deciding to follow her girlfriend's steps.

* * *

Ash wandered through the trees, looking around for any sigh of what that noise was. But, she didn't need to look far to find it as the noise appeared right in front of her and then giggled at her shocked reaction. Ash straightened herself up and looked at the floating and giggling Pokemon. ''Is that a Mew?'' She asked herself, with a mist of uncertainty in her voice. ''I can't believe it, I thought that Mew never showed itself to any trainers, unless they proved themselves...and I haven't done anything to prove myself as far as I'm aware...''

Mew continued to giggle at this reaction, before deciding to answer the trainer's questions. '' _Whilst that may be true in most cases, Ashlyn Ketchum, it's a different tale with me today._ '' She paused and smiled, with a cute giggle. '' _I have come to you because my father wishes for you to catch me and add me to your expanding team. He is the reason for many of your Pokemon. For example, your Dragonair. You wouldn't have her without my father intervening. He asked that the egg be sent to you in a vision to the man, who bred it. Even your Pikachu and your sister's Riolu are works of my father. My beloved father protected Riolu from Team Rocket, when his mother sent his egg down the river that lead to route 1 and even put the hatching off until seconds before your sister arrived. As for Pikachu, when he was simply a Pichu. My father allowed him to be the first ever Pichu to evolve without friendship, as it was clear he didn't want to interact with trainers. Of course, Pikachu doesn't know this yet._ ''

Ash's face said everything, the pure shock she felt. A Mew had appeared before her, telling her how she obtained Pikachu and Dragonair and how Luchia had received Riolu, even though under normal circumstances, he shouldn't have survived. She shock her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she choose to answer. ''So, what your telling me is that your father is the reason for why random stuff goes off to do with me and Lucie?''

'' _Correct._ '' answered Mew, in a cute voice. '' _The only thing he hasn't had influence on was Luchia's former fear. He had no play in how she got attacked by the Gyarados when she was a child, and never wished for her to be crippled when it came to having Pokemon. But he managed to somehow influence Gyarados' evolution, by triggering it at that very moment Luchia caught it. That's how he choose to do it, as he knew that Gyarados had always been gentle, being one of the kindest Magikarps before evolving. So he knew that when Luchia happened to catch it, it'd be a prefect part of her team. And apparently her Pokemon thought the same, so everything turned out well._ ''

Ash nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, I'm glad that my sister is no longer completely scared of Pokemon.'' She then paused, as she considered one thing that she hadn't brought up already. ''You mentioned your father sending you to be caught by me?!''

'' _Yep!_ '' Mew said, happily. '' _He wished for you and your sister to have a Mythical Pokemon each. And later he plans for you to have Legendaries as well. So I was sent as I was his daughter and known best in Kanto and not in the rest of the regions._ ''

''Okay...'' muttered Ash, unsure of what that was about. ''S-so, you want me to catch you off the bat?'' She looked at Pikachu, who was just as confused as she was in this situation. ''Or do you want Pikachu to battle you?''

'' _I'll just let you catch me. I'm not interested in getting hurt just to be caught. Father already increased my catch ratio, so you should be able to catch me as quick as pie, even without weakening me first._ ''

''Oh, okay...'' Ash stammered, as she pulled out one of her spare poke balls and gently threw it at the Mew, who got absorbed within instants. 1...2...3...Ding. The ball went as it signaled a successful capture. Picking it up, Ash sighed as she looked at it get locked down. ''Looks like your gonna have to wait till we get into Saffron City before I let you out, Mew...as we're too far from Lavender Town to go back now...''

Sighing, she didn't realize that Cynthia had came up behind her. Well, at least not until the girl began to speak. ''So, what was that all about. The only thing I saw was the poke ball locking down. What did you catch and was it the thing making the noise you claim to have heard?''

Ash sighed. ''Yeah, I'm assuming so anyway. 'She' didn't mention anything about it. I'll explain later when you see her. I'm a little exhausted from the bomb shell that I just got metaphorically dropped on me.''

Cynthia nodded, confusion written on the face with a tinge of worry. But she didn't question it as they went back to the path and continued their trek towards Saffron City. Only stopping when Luchia, Misty and Brock returned. Misty had her two Cheering Pokemon on her shoulders and seemed to be very happy. She was the first to speak. ''Well, I set up a trading system with the professor and I sent back Staryu, as it's probably the weakest of the team and I already have a Starmie, so it wouldn't be much different to have two of them.''

Ash grinned. ''But you have both Plusle and Minun, which is a case of copy and paste. If you ask me.'' She just wanted to get under Misty's skin, knowing that it would work as she literally only caught the two Pokemon because they were cute and nothing more.

Misty rolled her eyes at the response. ''Yeah, well. I think they are super adorable and they will work very well in double battles with their Plus and Minus abilities. Which reminds me. Luchia, in our next battle, I want it to be a double so I can test out their strength.''

Luchia nodded in understanding. ''Okay, I've been wanting to try out double battles for a bit anyway. They seem kinda interesting as you have to consider how each Pokemon can help one another.''

Misty smiled. ''Yeah, that's the basis of the concept. It originated in Hoenn, the idea of using 2 Pokemon to battle at once. I wonder why it hadn't be thought of prior to that. But some genius looked at Plusle and Minun when they were discovered and decided they would work very well together, but having only one Pokemon against 2 was unfair so double battles were made to compistate for the twin Cheering Pokemon.''

Ash blinked, hearing Misty's knowledge of this. ''Looks like you did your Plusle and Minun research when we were separated. By the way, what genders are they and do they have a good move set?''

''Well, I'll admit. They basically have the same move set with a couple of differences based on Defense and Attack. But as for the genders, Plusle is female and Minun is male. Which I'll admit, fits their appearances to a T. Ain't that right, guys?'' She got a pair of happy nods from the Pokemon that rested on her shoulders, along with a 'Plus' and 'Min' in terms of speech.

''Well, we now have 3 new Pokemon in our group...'' Ash muttered to herself, as they continued forward. How was she gonna deal with having a Mew on her team just like that and what was she meant to tell the others about this and what about when it came to Pokemon Centers and such, it did seem quite extreme and awkward in her opinion. Oh well, she'll think about it later. First they needed to reach Saffron City and have a rest for the gym battles that Ash and Cynthia will be having.

* * *

Wow...okay, so Ash has a Mew. Lets not question the facts of that. Also, I've totally made Misty a girl who loves cute Pokemon, but in the anime, she did say she wished to have Jigglypuff 'cause it was cute...so yeah. I'm basing the fact that she loves cute Pokemon but she's also trained with water types. Also, I kinda find it amusing that she's caught 2 electric types despite their advantage over her usual type.

Also, if I got anything wrong when it comes to stats, it's cause I have little to no idea what EV's and IV's are outside of them helping stats. So, if I did anything wrong when it came to that little section, then please feel free to correct me on it. But oh well, it's just a little set up plan for how I'm gonna have Ash battle Sabrina in 2 chapters time. Yes, there is a very important chapter next, but no spoilers are gonna be shown.

Lastly, I'm starting to feel like this chapter is only here to give Ash and Cynthia some screen time...I think it's definite that Luchia is the main character, even though she's not doing the battle. I don't know why...but I guess I like Luchia more as she is my oc...:/

To finish this long outer on, I have a question. How should I introduce Mikachu to Luchia's team? As she's a extra Pokemon that totals to 7, however none of Luchia's team should be removed as they all play a vital role in her character growth. Gyarados is there to help cut her fears and her 5 babies are there as a thing for her to be motherly. I'm thinking of having her have a different thing, where she had have a limit of 8 Pokemon as she's not taking part in the league and doesn't require only 6 Pokemon to sort out a challenging, but not broken team. But, what to do think I should do. Comment before I upload the next chapter and I'll try and take your suggestions into consideration.

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Dragonair (Shiny)(Female)

Ivysaur (Male)

Squirtle (Male)

Haunter (Male)

Mew (Genderless, but considered female)

 _At Prof Oak's._

Butterfree (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Riolu (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible (Male)

Litwick (Female)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Plusle (Female)

Minun (Male)

 _At Prof Oak's_

Staryu (Genderless)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)


	18. Mika! Mika! A unique encounter

Hi-Hi! Nobody made a comment about how to sort Luchia's team, so I've come up with my own idea.

* * *

The group breathed a sign of relief when they arrived in Saffron City. Misty and Luchia were walking behind the others, chatting happily. Misty's Plusle and Minun were on her shoulders, chatting in their own language. Whilst Luchia's babies were around her, with Litwick and Gible in her arms. Riolu was on her shoulder and Sylveon and Charmeleon were walking by her side.

''Plus!'' ''Minun!'' cried the two Cheering Pokemon. They hopped off their trainer's shoulders, much to her surprise. The twin Pokemon ran into the town, and began cheer leading about how they had arrived in Saffron City. However, seconds later, a loud sound rang through the air and into the trainer's or Pokemon's ears and scaring them on some level. Luchia put her Pokemon down and listens again, using her hand to cup her ears so she could hear more.

''Mikachu!'' The cry sounded like a Pokemon, very similar to a Pikachu's cry when it was distress. ''Mika! Mika!'' A Pokemon, colored almost entirely in pink, appeared from the distance and came flying towards them, crashing into Luchia's chest and dropping into her hands. It gasped, it's large Pikachu-like ears perking up as it looked at Luchia. ''Mika-mika!'' It cried, trying to burrow it's way into her chest to hide from something, it's ears flatted on it's head.

In the meanwhile, Luchia was frozen. This Pokemon was the same that she saw in her vision from when they were on the S S Anne. She couldn't believe it. She gently managed to move her free hand and pet the Pokemon's head, in a weak attempt to calm it down. She breathed in and out, before mustering out. ''Are you alright, little one?'' She looked at Riolu and telepathically asked. '' _Try to bring more of my aura out, it's a Pseudo-Legendary so I may have trouble using my telepathy with it on my own._ ''

Riolu vaguely nodded, so everybody else didn't see. He focused his aura onto his trainer, closing his eyes in the process so he had more control. Luchia smiled, as the aura helped her activate a telepathic link to the Pokemon. The Mikachu looked at her, realizing the link. '' _No, I'm not okay..._ '' It seemed to have a feminine voice as she whimpered a bit. '' _I just escaped a bunch of crazy scientists...who won't stop hurting me..._ '' She snuggled into Luchia, seeming to trust her all of a sudden. '' _Please, protect me!_ ''

Luchia was unsure what to do, especially when a trio of men walked closer to them, all wearing lab suits. They seemed to be annoyed as they looked at the little Pokemon in Luchia's arms. ''Little lady, would you kindly hand that Pokemon over. It's apart of our special research and is very dangerous to the general public if it was released.'' said the seemingly leader of the group.

Misty looked at Luchia from behind, seeing the girl's distressed face. She decided to step forward, and ask her most wanted question to the men. ''Now, misters. May I ask kindly what this Pokemon is and why it's part of your research?''

The man sighed, looking at the Pokemon, who keep shaking her head with tears. ''Fine. I'll explain what is going on.'' He sighed out. ''That Pokemon is Mikachu, a partial clone of Mew. We were able to find a small dose of Mew DNA and were able to mutate it with Pikachu DNA to complete the substance to make a full Pokemon, being that Mikachu. It's Electric/Psychic, and we were able to teach it 3 moves; Transform, Thunder Shock and Confusion.''

Luchia looked down at the Mikachu, almost shocked. She may have seen the Pokemon in her visions before, but it still was near shocking. ''Um, mister. She's seems a little terrified. Are you sure you been treating her correctly?'' She was quite upset in appearance, due to her sympathy towards Mikachu. ''Please, I just wanna know if she's being treated correctly.''

The man seemed a little shocked, by Luchia's question. ''Little lady, may I ask why you call Mikachu a 'she'?'' He then paused for a bit, waiting to see if she'd answer, but she didn't as she simply froze with shock and then shook her head rapidly. ''O...kay?'' He muttered, deciding to answer Luchia's question. ''But, as for Mikachu's well being. We have been feeding and looking after it. But as it has been being tested on, there is a couple of inconsistencies in how it's looked after. Being that, there was been injections to see what it would be able to learn. It acts like a Mew, but learns some electric moves over time.''

Luchia shook her head, looking down at Mikachu with sad eyes. ''I'm sorry, mister. But I don't feel like I can give you her back. I don't wanna have to explain why, but I don't feel correct about you taking her back, as she's clearly terrified of you and your friends.'' She looked away from the scientist, knowing that this wasn't gonna turn out well. Mikachu simply stay closer to her.

The scientist frowned, not expecting that reaction. ''I'm sorry, little lady. But I cannot allow that. That Pokemon is part of my necessary experiments and cannot be unleashed to the public.''

Luchia shook her head again. ''I can look after her. I'll make sure she won't cause any trouble!'' She was determined to keep Mikachu away from harm, like she seemed to be implying. The Pokemon even looked up at her with shock filled eyes, unbelieving that this trainer was gonna try her hardest to keep her safe. ''Please, mister. Let me look after her. She'll be fine.''

The scientist sighed, knowing that he couldn't argue with her or he could get in severe trouble for his experiments. He groaned, before letting his answer out as well as his terms. ''Fine, the Pokemon can stay with you. But the moment she does anything that harms another person or Pokemon, she needs to be return instantly so we can tame her powers through our experiments.''

''Thank you so very much!'' said Luchia, with happy tears in her eyes. ''Of course, I'll listen to your terms, but she'll be no problem at all.'' The Mikachu flew out of her arms and began happily wiggling around in the air. Luchia smiled, as she held her arms back out for Mikachu to fly into. Which she did happily, and Luchia waved goodbye to the scientists, who, in frustration, left the group alone.

Misty and Ash walked over to Luchia and Mikachu, before asking in unison. ''What just happened?''

Luchia shrugged at their question. ''Not fully sure, but Mikachu told me that she didn't like the scientists as they would hurt her. All I do know is that she doesn't have a pokedex entry and probably cannot be caught in a poke ball due to not being classified as a Pokemon, so the ball wouldn't respond like it doesn't when you throw it at a trainer's Pokemon.'' She then smiled. ''Not that it fazes me, all my other Pokemon, besides Gyarados, stay out of their balls anyway. Right, gang?'' Her Pokemon all nodded in agreement.

Cynthia walked over and nodded. ''Yeah, that sounds about right. But what will other trainer's say. They might try and steal her for profit. She is a one of a kind Pokemon after all.''

''I've already considered that. And I do have a backpack that she can stay in when we encounter Pokemon. Are you alright with that, Mikachu?'' She looked down at her newest Pokemon.

''Mika!'' Nodded the Pokemon, as she decided to use telepathy. '' _Okay, mommy. Thank you for saving me from those meanies._ ''

The 'mommy' comment came to no surprise to Luchia. She was already being called mommy by 5 other Pokemon, it was common for her to be called mommy now. And she didn't mind anyway as it made her feel closer to her Pokemon. ''Your welcome, little one.'' She smiled, gently petting the Pokemon on the head, causing her to seemingly purr in response. Luchia smiled, even as her vision seemed to a flash a little in front of her. ' _Great...so this is the effects of having too much Aura for my body to cope with. Better get Riolu to take some of it back..._ ' But she wasn't able to even look at her Pokemon, as she almost collapsed into Misty's arms.

''Luchia!?'' Came Misty's distressed voice, as she helped the girl stay on her feet. ''You alright?'' Was her fast question, as the girl finally managed to stand on her own feet.

Luchia shook her head a couple of times, to dispel the rest of the problems. ''Y-yea. Just a bit of a Aura overload, due to asking Riolu to help me set up a telepathic link with Mikachu, as she's way harder to set up with that my present Pokemon.''

Misty sighed with relief, as she watched Luchia ask Riolu to remove the excess aura and put it back into his storage. The Riolu then ran towards his mommy and asked if she was okay in telepathy, which he got a nod towards. His face was so sad that he instantly began to tear up and snuggle his mommy. '' _Don't ask me to do that ever again, mommy. Your body isn't prepared for too much Aura!_ ''

''Shh, shh. It's alright, baby...'' muttered Luchia, as she gently stroked him in order to calm the baby Emanation Pokemon down. The small puppy-like Pokemon frowned a bit, as he looked up, sadly. ''Hey, I'm gonna be alright. I won't ask for aura again, I knew the consequences but I had to ask Mikachu what was wrong.''

''Luu...'' muttered Riolu, sadly. '' _Promise me this, mommy. You won't ever do that again, upset your friends and family. Nor your Pokemon. We care about you, ya know._ ''

Luchia smiled, nodding gently. Riolu smiled as he gently hugged her. But suddenly, he let go as he felt a build up of Aura in his body. He simply smiled, as his body began to glow and grow. The little lumps on his paws became longer and sharper, and a small point seem to form out of his chest. His ears became bigger, standing straight up and pointed. His looped ears doubled and grow a bit bigger. And lastly his tail shrank a little. The light faded to reveal Riolu in his evolution, Lucario. Luchia finally breathed out with shock. ''Y-you evolved?''

He growled a little, before smiling at his trainer. Luchia finally shook her head, gently moving forward and hugging him. ''My Lucario...you evolved...'' She had happy tears in her eyes for the first time. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pokedex. She gently pointed it at Lucario and scanned him to check his new moves and stuff.

 **Lucario. The Aura catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. Upon evolution, this Pokemon learnt Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Stone Edge, Brick Break and Earthquake.**

''Wow, you learnt a load of moves when you evolved, Lucario...'' whispered Luchia. She then smiled, gently hugging him whilst being careful of the spike on Lucario's chest. ''I can't believe you evolved in the first place, but I'm glad you have. Lucario, your the best Pokemon a girl like me could ask for.'' She smiled, looking up at her Pokemon.

Lucario smiled in return. Ash looked at her sister, before asking. ''Why don't we head to the Pokemon Center. I need to do something when we get there, so lets get going.''

Luchia nodded in understanding, as she returned her 5 Pokemon. Just before she did, she felt a overpower in aura coming from Lucario. She didn't mention it as she began to speak. ''Okay, we might as well. I need to ask Nurse Joy about healing Mikachu, as I cannot catch her, I'm almost certain about that.'' The group nodded in agreement, as they began to walk through the town. Mikachu was staying mostly hidden in Luchia's arms, but beyond that. They look like a normal group of people with their Pokemon. They arrived at the center, Ash quickly left the group, sending Pidgeotto to Prof Oak's lab so that Mew's poke ball came unlocked. She then healed her team, after warning Nurse Joy about the specialness of one of her Pokemon.

He then watched as Luchia took Nurse Joy's attention, explaining her situation to the Nurse. ''Nurse Joy, it sounds stupid. But I have this Pokemon that cannot be caught. But is it still possible for you to heal her?'' She showed Mikachu.

Nurse Joy's face said it all, she was shocked at the sight of the Mew/Pikachu fusion. She managed to shake it off, after all Ash did show her a Mew a few seconds prior to that. ''I'm sure I'll be able to do something for you. And I'll explain it to my sister so they'll know when you arrive in their cities.''

Luchia smiled with relief as she handed her 6 poke balls and Mikachu over. ''Just be careful, my Lucario might be a bit out-of-mind as he only just evolve and the aura doesn't seem to be going with him, I felt it when he evolved.''

Nurse Joy smiled. ''It'll be fine. I have seen a couple of recently evolve Lucario's in my time and aura can be a problem for them, but I know how to handle it and I may be able to sort him out for you.'' She took the balls and went into the backroom. She turned back briefly, smiling. ''Your a good trainer, considering your Pokemon first like that. A Lucario is a dangerous Pokemon when it first evolves, as it overpowered aura can kill if it loses connection.''

Luchia nodded, whispering softly. ''Yeah...I know. I don't like revealing my secrets, but I trust you and your um, crazy family. With me being a Aura Guardian, I know about aura overload and how it can affect a Pokemon...''

Nurse Joy nodded in understanding as she whispered her reply, knowing that Luchia wouldn't wanna reveal her secrets out loud like that. ''Yeah. When I heard about your Lucario and your knowledge of Aura, I did begin to make connections. As Lucarios are known as being the typical Pokemon of Aura Guardians due to their link with Aura.''

Luchia smiled in response, knowing that it was the truth. Her's and Ash's ancestor was obviously Sir Aaron, who had a Lucario by his side most of the time. She watched as Nurse Joy walked away with the poke balls and Mikachu floating by her side. She went and sat down on a table, she looked out of the window. Misty came over, her Cheering Pokemon on her shoulders like always. She sat opposite Luchia, and the two Pokemon hopped onto the table and tried to get Luchia's attention. It didn't seem to work, so Misty coughed into her hand. ''Lu?''

Luchia jumped a bit and looked at Misty, sighing a little. ''Sorry, Mist. I'm just a little out of it. Today's been insane. First I obtain a abused Pokemon that's not even meant to exist, then Riolu evolved. I still can't believe that.'' She gave a small sigh, looking at Misty's Pokemon. ''It just seems like all of my babies are evolving. The only ones, who hasn't is Litwick and Gible. But that's only cause it takes Litwick's ages to evolve into Lampent...and I only just got her. It's the same with Gible.''

Misty looked at her, sadly. ''I understand your a little upset about all your babies evolving. But if you think about it, mothers have to go through this as their child grows and then goes on a Pokemon journey.'' She then made a little smile, as Luchia looked up at her with those sad, almost teary eyes. ''Now, cheer up. This is part of having Pokemon.''

Luchia looked at her, before looking at Mister's twin electric types. ''Says you, besides Goldeen, non of your Pokemon evolve...'' She seemed to be almost angry in her tone. Frustrated tears were in eyes.

Misty sighed, deciding she wasn't gonna pay attention to that near insulting line. ''Just because I don't have many Pokemon that can evolve doesn't mean I don't know it. Remember, Lu. I was raised to be a gym leader and so I was raised to evolve many different water Pokemon. I do have a Starmie remember.'' She looked at her girlfriend with sad eyes, knowing that Luchia didn't actually mean it.

Luchia sighed, taking a hold of Plusle and Minun so she could have some comfort without Misty hugging her. Tears leaked from her eyes, causing the twin Pokemon to look up, with the same sad eyes as their trainer. ''Mist...I probably shouldn't have insulted your team...'' She muttered, sadly. She breathed in then out. ''I'll be better in the morning. Night'' She walked off, taking her team and Mikachu back from Nurse Joy and then disappeared upstairs to the dorm.

Misty watched as her girlfriend disappeared, she sighed before whispering. ''You can be a burden, Luchia...I understand what your going through...'' She thought of a memory from two years prior, where she had a baby Pokemon of her own. ' _Azurill...I'll come back to you one day, I promise. I shouldn't have left you with those sisters of mine in the first place..._ ' She sighed as she went upstairs, going into hers and Luchia's room. Luchia was hidden by her blanket and was obviously sobbing a bit. ''I know you not gonna listen, Luchia. But believe me, I'm here for you.''

She got a grumbled mess of replies that nobody could decipher in their right mind. She sighed and went to her own bed. She took one last look at Luchia's shaking blanket that concealed the girl. She frowned, before going back to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you like Mikachu 'cause I think it's (She's?) cute. And yes, in my story, Mikachu is classified as a Pseudo-Legendary as she cannot be full-on classified as a full Pokemon due to the weirdness of who she is and the fact she doesn't have a pokedex entry.

As for Misty's Azurill, yeah. It is very much the Azurill from Tracey's Marill. I know she had it as sort of a replacement for Togetic. However, in this case, she has it from earlier. She knows Tracey from her childhood (My reasoning for not having to do Orange Islands, since I haven't watched it. I know the base details but never seen any of it. Never finished Kanto either, so can't say much :/) and he gave her Azurill. But this will be explained better when Azurill is brought back into the cast in a couple of chapters.

Please tell me if I made Luchia a little too overemotional. But here's what I'm thinking. She's suffering the idea that her babies are growing too quickly and she doesn't want it, she wants her little ones back. The ones she can hold in her arms and call her 'mommy' all the time.

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Dragonair (Shiny)(Female)

Ivysaur (Male)

Squirtle (Male)

Haunter (Male)

Mew (Genderless, but considered female)

 _At Prof Oak's._

Butterfree (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Lucario (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible (Male)

Litwick (Female)

Mikachu (Genderless, but considered female)(Can't be caught as she hasn't been classified as a real Pokemon.)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Plusle (Female)

Minun (Male)

 _At Prof Oak's_

Staryu (Genderless)

 _At Cerulean Gym_

Azurill (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)


	19. Psychic Blitz

Sorry for the wait, you guys. I've had a lot of my mind for the last month and I'm been trying to figure out ways of being able to make sure then neither of my main characters are overshadowed...Ash is definitely gonna get a star role in this chapter, then Luchia in the next and then I have a small story arc that will take up 2 or 3 chapters. Oh well, at least I can finally introduced Sabrina, who was the original girlfriend to Luchia before Misty came in :/.

* * *

''Whoa. This has been insane few weeks.'' said Ash, as she walked up to the entrance to the Saffron City gym. Having already decided on the Pokemon she wanted to use to battle the psychic gym leader, Sabrina. She had planned on Squirtle, Haunter and Mew. The latter one mainly 'cause she wouldn't stop complaining about wanting to battle. Haunter, due to the type advantage even though she was concerned about the poison typing, and Squirtle, because she wanted the Tiny Turtle to evolve into Wartortle.

''You can say that again...'' muttered Luchia to herself, still not really happy as she carried Mikachu and Litwick in her arms. Sylveon by her side as always. The rest were in their poke balls, saying they wanted to rest for a bit. Especially Lucario, who was having trouble controlling his increased aura. She sighed. ''Ever since we left home, more and more random things seem to happen around us...it's almost as if we're pawns in a plot line...''

Misty nervously chuckled at her girlfriend's statement. ''Maybe.'' It may not have been much of an answer, but it showed that she was just as confused at Luchia in this concept. ''Lets just watch Ash's 4th battle, we've been waiting forever to get here and it took even longer when we had to deal with what was going on with Mikachu and her creation.''

Luchia nodded slightly, watching as her sister pushed open the door before them and stepped into the giant gym. They were immediately greeted by a rather cold aura that Luchia and Ash picked up the moment they entered, the others a little later. A woman, about a year or 2 older then the twins, stepped forward with a curious looking doll in her arms. She looked almost dead as she stared at them. ''New challengers?''

Ash managed to recover quickly from the initial shock and nodded her head. ''Yes, I'm assuming your Sabrina, the psychic gym leader?''

''She's definitely that!'' cried a little voice, that spooked the group. At least until they figured that it originated from the doll in Sabrina's arms. The doll chuckled at their fright. ''Great, new friends to play with.'' She floated out of Sabrina's arms with a blue aura around her. ''And your planning on battling Sabrina. You better hope that you have some good Pokemon to back you up.''

''Um, who are you?'' asked Luchia, unable to register the type of aura that Sabrina's doll was using. She, by now, realized that it wasn't aura but psychic magic that the doll had.

''My name is Kokoro or so Sabrina calls me. Don't know what it means, but it's cute so I go with it.'' The doll chuckled to herself. ''I guess you could call me part of Sabrina herself.'' This brought along a couple of confused faces. ''Now, what's your names?''

Ash blinked, before shaking her head mentally. ''My name is Ashlyn. And these are my twin and friends.'' She managed to bring a smile onto her face, trying to ignore how creepy this situation was. ''But, what do you mean by 'Part of Sabrina'?''

''Well...''

Sabrina seemed to sigh and pulled floating doll back into her arms. ''That's enough from you. Sorry about that, she's a bit energetic.'' She didn't seem to care about the apology, as she turned around and began walking off. ''Follow me for your battle, if you dare.'' She had a haunting tone to her voice as she stepped into the room on the opposite side of the hall.

Ash frowned a bit, but followed after Sabrina to the location of the battlefield. She stood opposite to the psychic gym leader, who was blankly watching. ''Sabrina, I'm here to battle you for the Marsh Badge. I hope your prepared.''

''So be it.'' Sabrina replied, as cold as ever. She pulled out a great ball, not bothering to make a call and simply sent out her first Pokemon, a Gothorita. The goth-based psychic Pokemon seemed to share in her trainer's coldness. ''Send out your first Pokemon. You have the option to use all your Pokemon as I'm not going to go easy on you, just because your a kid.''

Ash frowned a bit at the kid insult, staring at the plain psychic type. ''Come on out, Haunter!'' The ghost Pokemon came out and gave out a happy chuckle, waiting for his attack call from Ash. ''Use Shadow Punch, then don't give it a chance to attack and use Sucker Punch.''

''Haunt-Haunt!'' He chuckled, as he punched the Gothorita with a shadowy aura around his claw-like hand. He then quickly switched over his move and managed to hit the psychic Pokemon with the Sucker Punch, knocking it to the ground.

Sabrina stared at her Pokemon for a few seconds, the Gothorita suddenly got back up and used a Future Sight to have a move for later. She then used Feint Attack, which quickly fainted the Haunter due to the poison typing and weak defense stat. Ash sighed, she hadn't anticipated a dark type physical move to be used. ''Come back, Haunter. You did well in weakening it.''

''Come on out, Squirtle.'' The Tiny Turtle Pokemon came out, with a satisfied grunt. Ash giggled, walking closer and whispered something in the Pokemon's ear before doing the same to Pikachu. Both Pokemon nodding. ''Squirtle, Ice Beam!''

''Squirt.'' The Pokemon took a long breath in before sending out a beam of frost towards the Gothorita, knocking it out as it already been weakened. However, it was clear by a rumbling of the sky above the building that the Future Sight hadn't been deactivated. Ash watched as Sabrina switched out her Pokemon with a Kadabra.

' _That's something...Kadabra isn't her finishing Pokemon...who is then?_ ' She thought as she suddenly saw a glowing emit from Squirtle. ''Are you...'' She mumbled, as the Squirtle grew bigger and gained feathery like ears and tail. ''You evolved, just like I hoped you would. Wartortle!''

''War.'' said the Pokemon, grinning. He looked at Kadabra, who was staring back. Suddenly, the ceiling seemed to open as the Future Sight came down. It crashed into the ground, creating a small crater around Wartortle. There was a sound of 'Pika' just before the ceiling opened. The smoke removed to reveal a barrier around the recently evolved Pokemon.

''What?'' muttered Sabrina, realizing that the Squirtle had Protect. She seemed to snarl as Kokoro flew out of her arms.

''Wartortle, Flash Cannon!'' yelled Ash, who was paying no attention to Kokoro. The high powered steel-typed move hit the psychic type, weakening it greatly. However, a Psychic attack was sent straight back and hitting Wartortle, who wasn't able to control his stats with the recent evolve, thus fainting. ''Ahh, Wartortle.'' cried Ash with some sadness. She fuddled with her poke balls, considering her chances. ''Come on out, Ivysaur.'' He sent out his Grass/Poison type, knowing that it would be weak against psychic moves, however it may help with the next Pokemon and there was a chance of evolving. ''Solar Beam.''

The charge was gonna take a time, but he knew that Sabrina was evaluated her options. Kadabra waited patiently, and just as it was about to do another Psychic, Solar Beam finished charging and fired at the Psychic type and knocked it out, due to how weak the Pokemon already was. ''Ivysaur.'' The Pokemon growled with pride, as he, like Wartortle before him, glowed and grew into the large Venusaur. ''Venu-Saur!''

Sabrina sighed and brought out her last Pokemon, one that Ash both recognized and didn't. It looked like a Raichu, but was surfing on it's tail and had more rounded ears. It cried out. ''Raichu!'' Clearing addressing that it was a unique Raichu. ''Rai.''

Ash had to question this. ''Sabrina, what's with that Raichu?''

''She's a psychic type, like the rest of my team. She's from the Alolan Region, where a lot of our Kantonse Pokemon have different variants. Raichu is one of these, being a electric/psychic type.'' explained Sabrina, as she looked up at Kokoro briefly. ''What are you planning?''

''To play when you win.'' There was a creepy tone to the doll's voice as she laughed. ''Raichu is so strong that she'll crashed through this stupid challenger's team.''

''Venusaur, come back.'' cried Ash, instantly thinking of a plan. ''Pikachu, you ready, buddy.'' Venusaur returned to his ball, as Ash looked at her Pikachu with curious eyes.

'' _Whenever you are, Boss!_ ' cried the amused Pikachu, ready to beat the alternate form of his evolved self. He hopped onto the scene, with a happy smile on his yellow face.

''Your brave.'' said Kokoro, with angry eyes as she looked at the Mouse Pokemon. ''You think that punny thing is gonna win?''

''Yes, I do. Show them why, Pikachu!'' The Raichu used a thunderbolt on Pikachu, however nothing happened due to Lightning Rod. Kokoro growled at this, instantly realizing it. Sabrina seemed out-of-it, having realized she now only had one move she could use. ''Pikachu, use Iron Tail!'' Pikachu's tail light up and he jumped into the air and landed smack on Raichu's head, knocking her to the ground.

A Psychic ball headed towards Pikachu. ''Dodge it!'' yelled Ash, the Pikachu nodded and jump above the ball. ''Volt Tackle, knock it out whilst she's weak!'' Pikachu was surrounded by electrical energy as he bolted towards the Raichu and hit it smack, knocking her remaining health out. Ash breathed as she smiled at the confirmation that she had won, all thanks to this weird psy-chu?

Sabrina sighed, making to bring herself back as Kokoro began to cry in frustration. She walked over to Ash and handed over a Marsh Badge. ''As much as I wanna dispute the fact, but you won it. Had I not told you that you could use your entire team, that you may have lost.''

''Yeah. I had planned on using my Dragonair during the battle, but once I saw that Raichu, I decided against it. When Raichus come up, I like to use my Pikachu to show that even without evolution, the line is strong.''

''You certainly proved that.'' said Sabrina, managing to formulate a smile on her face. ''Your a strong battler, with a will to do whatever you like. I have never seen a trainer dare to use a Ivysaur against me, due to it's weakness. I've seen many dark types, steel types and ghost types in the 4 years I've been a gym leader, but never lost to a poison type.''

The Cynthia and Brock came over and congratulated Ash, with Cynthia hugging her. Luchia, however, went over to Kokoro and knelt down against the young doll. ''It's okay to lose. It just shows that you need to get stronger.'' She smiled gently. ''And I'm sure that you and Sabrina are very strong trainers, even if you are actually one and the same, just split into two.'' She had figured out that Kokoro must be a personality of Sabrina's animated during Ash's battle.

Kokoro looked up at the girl and smiled. ''I guess your right.'' She stood up, still looking up. ''Me and Sabrina have been separated since childhood, ever since Sabrina almost killed our parents with her powerful Psychic moves. Apparently according to father, I'm her childish self and she's the strict trainer. I guess it's time to return to her and show everybody what a true Psychic trainer can do.'' She seemed to turn into light and recombine with Sabrina.

Luchia smiled as Sabrina turned briefly and smiled back at her. ''Looks like those two are gonna have some fun. I have to admit she's quite cute.'' She whispered, with a quite notable blush on her face. Misty looked at her girlfriend from the sidelines with confused and slightly jealous eyes at the sight of the blush. Luchia giggled to herself, not seeing Misty's face. ''Well, only the future can tell.''

* * *

I made Sabrina's doll a little bit different, being that she's still part of Sabrina but she was considered as a slightly different character known as Kokoro (Japanese for Heart) Oh and I gave her a few different Pokemon as I wanted a bit of a bigger battle then the anime one. She may and may not be getting a second appearance later in the story, when I chose to place Sabrina and Luchia together, which may or not cause a jealousy plotline for Misty :/.

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Dragonair (Shiny)(Female)

Ivysaur (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Haunter (Male)

Mew (Genderless, but considered female)

 _At Prof Oak's._

Butterfree (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Lucario (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible (Male)

Litwick (Female)

Mikachu (Genderless, but considered female)(Can't be caught as she hasn't been classified as a real Pokemon.)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Plusle (Female)

Minun (Male)

 _At Prof Oak's_

Staryu (Genderless)

 _At Cerulean Gym_

Azurill (Female)

Sabrina

Kadabra (Male)

Gothrita (Female)

Alolan Raichu (Female and mostly to give it a role :/)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)


	20. A new friendship blooming

Okay, this episode is gonna be a bit interesting with the focus on Luchia and will have a direct lead-in to the story arc that will be happening next.

* * *

Luchia sighed, as she walked through Saffron City with only Sylveon and Lucario by her side. She was still a little out of it from Lucario's evolution from Riolu and wanted some alone time, to chat with her two self-proclaimed starters. Considering how young both her starting Pokemon were and Lucario was found very early, she had just decided they were both her starters. She had left her other 5 in the Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy, who was very willing to help the girl.

She walked slightly out of a city and sat down by a tree, her knees drawn to her chin. Sylveon came and sat next to her, frowning as she wrapped one of her feelers around her trainer's arm. '' _Mommy, come on. We know your upset about us no longer being babies, but you can't think of it that way. We'll always be your children and we love you none-the-less. Even Auntie Gyarados loves you and she's more your sister then child._ ''

''Still...You evolving made me happy, you comforted me and I loved that you evolved into the evolution that I felt the most safe with at the time...but, when Lucario evolved...'' She looked at her Fighting/Steel type Pokemon. ''My heart just sank...Riolu didn't evolve quickly, I knew he needed friendship. But...your no longer the little baby that I carried on my shoulder!'' She whimpered, placing her head into her hands and sobbing slightly.

Lucario frowned and went to sit next to the person that he considered his mother. '' _Mommy,_ _I evolved because I thought it would make you happy. That I'm bigger and more capable. Mommy, I can protect you like I always wished. I can battle alongside Big sis Sylveon and the others. Being the last of your starting 4 to evolve, it was a bit saddening as I thought that you didn't love me enough to build the friendship to evolve..._ ''

''Lucario...'' Luchia whispered, tears rolling down her cheek. ''I'm sorry that I ever made you feel that way. I love you, all 7 of you. My 6 babies and my 'onee-chan'. I don't want to ever be separated from any of you.'' She hugged Lucario and Sylveon close to her ''I've just been a bit upset for a while. I'll be fine. A mother has to be able to let her babies grow and flourish. Maybe the reason I haven't accepted that fully is because I'm not prepared to be a trainer like Ash and Cynthia or even a gym leader like Misty, Brock and Sabrina.''

''There you are.'' came a relieved voice. Luchia looked up to Sabrina, looking down at her with semi-cold eyes. ''Your sister and girlfriend are waiting for you. They sent me to look for you.''

''But why you, Sabrina? Why didn't Misty come look for me? She's my girlfriend, after all.'' blinked Luchia, uncertain. She internally knew why Misty didn't come look for her. ' _I think I offended her or hurt her feelings when we arrived...I shouldn't have said that...it basically implied that she didn't care if her Pokemon evolved...or not. It also implied she didn't love them as a parental figure..._ '

''Luchia, look at me...'' said Sabrina, causing the girl to look up at her. ''I know this might sound a bit wrong, but you know that I am a psychic and thus I can read mines, but a lot of the time my powers do it without asking...''

''So you heard what I just thought...'' When she got a nod, Luchia sighed with teary ears. ''What do I do...I wish that I had never even said what I did when I arrived in this town. Lucario had just evolved and I basically insulted her choice in Pokemon by basically claiming she also choose Pokemon that couldn't evolve so she didn't have to suffer about them evolving...''

''There's not much you can do.'' said Sabrina, as she sat down next to the girl. ''Nobody has bad choices in Pokemon. Misty is just a water-type gym leader, so a lot of her Pokemon were evolved before you met her and some water types like Corsola and Basculin just can't evolve as of what we know. Being the biggest type, there are a lot of Pokemon that seemly cannot evolve in it.''

''I know...'' whispered Luchia, sighing. ''Your being quite nice right now, Sabrina. Even though you seemed so cold at first.'' She gave a small smile that was tinted by a slight blush.

Sabrina nervously chuckled. ''Yeah, I guess. It's thanks to you.'' She softly blushed, looking away from the younger girl. ''You brought me and Kokoro back together, something that neither of us were willing to accept. Me, because I feared the power that Kokoro had and Kokoro, because she didn't want somebody strict as myself holding her back from beating trainers. What you said to us yesterday brought us back together, by basically saying that we can control our power and that we can be stronger together then as separate people.''

Luchia smiled. ''Well, I'm glad that I could help.'' She then looked down, turning her smile upside down. ''It feels like I'm only good when others want me. I'm useless, used to be scared of Pokemon, still am to an extent. I can't battle well and I fear my own Pokemon evolving from my babies...I must sound pathetic to you, don't I.'' She was about to get up and walk away. She pushed her hair away from the black star mark on her forehead, tearing up. ''Plus, my powers are too dangerous...I shouldn't be around others, all I end up doing is pain..''

''Maybe that's the case, but only if you see it as that. Do your friends and family see you as a burden, no. So you shouldn't consider yourself one.'' Sabrina replied, in a quite emotion littered voice, even tho her face showed no emotion. ''I don't consider you a burden either. I personally think your a cute, friendly young girl, who loves her Pokemon as her own children. And for the record, your not useless. Luchia, I know about your powers of aura and I know that your a StellaLuna descendant. But those powers are apart of who you are. They make you strong and able to save your friends when you get separated. Like with your beloved Charmeleon, she could have died if you weren't for you, remember that as deadly as those powers can be, they bring good as well.''

''Thank you, Sabrina...'' whispered Luchia, as Sabrina smiled and gently pulled her into a hug. The blush on her face was quite noticeable as she said. ''I may not have known you for long, but your already becoming a great deal of support, just like Mist...''

''Glad to help.'' whispered Sabrina as she kissed the younger girl's forehead in a comforting manner.

* * *

But not to far away, the girls didn't realize that they were being watched. A small trail of orange-red hair hung behind a tree. Behind this tree was Misty, who was looking quite confused and almost angry at the scene laid out before her. She had come to see what was taking so long and found her girlfriend, her girlfriend!, in another girl's arms, and saw Sabrina kiss Luchia's forehead.

Misty shook her head rapidly, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. But deep down, and rising up, she knew that it was true and not a dream that she was witnessing before her. She had to admit it, she was quite afraid that maybe Luchia had gotten bored of you and didn't want to be her girlfriend. She whispered, voice dripping with jealousy and melancholy, the only other time coming close to this much sadness was when she left Azurill with her sisters. ''Luchia...?'' Just after saying that, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She clicked yes and opened it to her ear. ''Yes...''

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter that's the start of the Luchia x Sabrina part of the story, though Misty will still be a big part of the trio.

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Dragonair (Shiny)(Female)

Ivysaur (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Haunter (Male)

Mew (Genderless, but considered female)

 _At Prof Oak's._

Butterfree (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Lucario (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible (Male)

Litwick (Female)

Mikachu (Genderless, but considered female)(Can't be caught as she hasn't been classified as a real Pokemon.)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Plusle (Female)

Minun (Male)

 _At Prof Oak's_

Staryu (Genderless)

 _At Cerulean Gym_

Azurill (Female)

Sabrina

Kadabra (Male)

Gothrita (Female)

Alolan Raichu (Female and mostly to give it a role :/)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)


	21. Start of a Azurill's tail

Okay, this is the first chapter of a pair or trio of chapters, not sure yet on how far I can stretch the story. These chapters will be focusing on Misty, with Luchia and Sabrina having big roles, especially towards the end of the arc.

* * *

Misty sat melancholy on her bed in her's and Luchia's shared room. The phone call she had received wasn't something she expected to ever happen. Her oldest sister, Daisy, was calling about Azurill and how they didn't want to deal with a Pokemon that couldn't do water ballet and such. ' _Poor Azurill...my sisters' probably don't even know that she's a baby Pokemon that needs friendship to evolve..._ '

She sobbed a bit, trying to hold back the fact that she was dealing with Azurill's practically being abandoned and dealing with what looked like her girlfriend leaving her for Sabrina. The door opened to reveal Luchia and Sylveon, the former carrying a poke ball in her hand and a bag slung over her shoulder. She sighed and sat down on the bed, Sylveon at her feet. She looked at her girlfriend and said gently. ''Um, Misty...if your still upset over what I said before...I'm sorry.''

Misty shook her head, knowing that Luchia would say that. ''It's not to do with you...'' She lied a little, however, as part of her frustration and sadness was combined with her jealous feelings. ''I-I got a phone call from my s-sister...''

Luchia's eyes widened. ''Your sister? I thought you wanted nothing to do with them anymore, after the way they tormented you.''

''Well...yeah, b-but...you see, after you and me had our little chat after Lucario evolved from Riolu...I was reminded of a Pokemon that I had 2 years ago, my beloved little Azurill...'' She looked at her girlfriend's shocked face. ''She technically was my very first Pokemon, as I hatched her before I obtained my Starmie...but I left her at the Cerulean Gym when I left...because I thought that the outside world was no place for a baby...''

''Oh...'' whispered Luchia, unsure of what to do. She stood up and managed to build up the confidence to hug Misty in a comforting manner. She gently stroked the red head's hair, whispering. ''We'll go get her back...that's what your sister called you to do, isn't it?'' She gently pulled Misty into her, as the girl began to cry in a length of desperation.

''B-but I never should have left her...you never leave your babies...so I shouldn't have left her either...'' She whimpered. ''She was my responsibility and yet I let her down by abandoning her to my sisters, who don't even care!'' Her yell surprised Luchia, but the ginger managed to stay calm and stroke Misty's hair, trying to calm the red head down. ''I shouldn't have...I was just concerned that she would get hurt in the wild...an adventure is no place for a baby Pokemon. That was what I always thought, but when I saw your Sylveon as a baby Eevee, I knew something wasn't right when my thoughts...''

''I can understand why your upset...'' Luchia sat down next to her girlfriend. ''Let just go get her back, and I'll translate her for you so you can talk to her..so you can see her opinion on this. Then you'll see that she'll agree that you did your best. You did what you thought was right.'' The ginger haired girl smiled to herself. ''Besides, I've done things I regret...you might not be angry, but I regret what I said to you about your tastes in Pokemon and how you didn't like evolving Pokemon...I didn't mean the implications...''

''Thanks for helping me, Lucie...'' Misty managed to bring a smile to her face. ''O-okay, lets go to Cerulean and get my baby Azurill back...'' She hugged Luchia, placing her face into the ginger's neck, closing her soft sea blue eyes as she whispered a single line, that brought a happy smile to Luchia's face. ''I'm so glad your my girlfriend...''

''Me too...I love you.''

The short, sweet little line made Misty smile as she simply continued to hug Luchia. But a persistent thought was still invading her mind. ' _But if she loves me then why would she seem so interest in Sabrina...always blushing and even calling her cute when she combined back with Kokoro! I shouldn't feel jealous of them, they're just friends, right, so why do I feel like this? Luchia not one for betraying one she loves...maybe she just considers Kokoro, a child, cute and not so much Sabrina...That would be understandable...ARGH, why am I so untrusting of her!_ '

''Mist, you okay? You seem to be almost at war with yourself, your expression keeps changing rapidly.'' Luchia said, concerned for her girlfriend. ' _Is she okay?_ '

''I'm...fine...'' Came the lying reply. ''I'll be perfectly fine when we get Azurill tomorrow...''

''If your sure...''

* * *

The night passed by with little words between the two after that. The morning came quite quickly, much to the relief of Misty as she felt that she couldn't keep her jealousy contained for much longer. Once downstairs, the group recombined and it was revealed that Sabrina was gonna join them on a journey to improve herself, and leave her gym to her father. So Ash decided to state the plan. ''Luchia, I heard what you have to say about Misty's Azurill. You, Misty and Sabrina will head back to Cerulean City so we don't cause a big scene when we arrive. Just be careful about Mikachu. And we'll wait back here for you and train our teams, me and Cynthia want to get our team up to a decent anyway.''

''Thank you, Ash.'' said Luchia with a smile, as she turned to her girlfriend and the psychic trainer. ''You heard what she said. We're heading back to Cerulean to get Misty's baby Pokemon. It shouldn't take us long.''

''Mika!'' cried her Mikachu with a nod, from the girl's lap. Luchia smiled in agreement as she passed a small piece of Pokemon food to the unique Pokemon, as she continued to try and find out more about the electric/psychic type.

' _Being only one of two psychic/electric dual types, it must be hard to know what they are weak and strong against. Ground is a obvious weakness to electric, but psychic contains a weakness to dark, bug and ghost. But we resist fighting, flying, steel, electric and psychic. A lot of really good things to resist and we lose a load of Pikachu's neutral weaknesses._ '

Sabrina nodded in understanding. ''Okay, I'll come. Me and Raichu can handle any potential issues from Misty's sisters. Though, they aren't the best water trainers in the world. From what I've heard, many trainers have just been given a gym badge for simply turning up. It's quite a hassle and the League is on the verge of shutting the gym down and opening a ghost-type one in Lavender Town.''

Misty sighed, knowing that this was the case. ''They've always been like that...before I left, I was the only one who bothered fighting people and if I wasn't there, they would just hand out the badge...'The cascade badge is meant to be won, not given.' I remember repeating constantly, but apparently they don't listen to me. Plus, they don't care much about their own Pokemon and have almost turned my gym into a water ballet show hall. It's embarrassing...'' She sighed once more. ''I thought that maybe me leaving would cause them to wake up, but it appears that was not the case.''

''Clearly, we need to get them to realize that battling is what a gym leader is meant to do!'' said Luchia, determination in her voice. ''Okay, our goals. Get back Azurill and teach your sister how to be true gym leaders.''

Misty smiled. ''Thank you, Lucie...your a big help...''

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. Misty gonna be going back to Cerulean to reunite with Azurill and see her sisters.

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Dragonair (Shiny)(Female)

Ivysaur (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Haunter (Male)

Mew (Genderless, but considered female)

 _At Prof Oak's._

Butterfree (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Lucario (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible (Male)

Litwick (Female)

Mikachu (Genderless, but considered female)(Can't be caught as she hasn't been classified as a real Pokemon.)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Plusle (Female)

Minun (Male)

 _At Cerulean Gym_

Azurill (Female)

 _At Prof Oak's_

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Sabrina

Kadabra (Male)

Gothrita (Female)

Alolan Raichu (Female and mostly to give it a role :/)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)


	22. Azurill Fun

Okay, sorry about the wait. I had exams and such to do. Lets do this and hopefully finish the arc soon as well. Oh and as for Cerulean's layout in the anime, I have no idea so I made the gym downstairs and the Aquarium upstairs..as otherwise, it'd feel like the sisters were swimming in the aquarium water :/.

* * *

Cerulean Gym was definitely a sight to behold, it was clearly a water type gym with a giant image of Dewgong clear on the front of the dome-like structure. But Misty's eyes were on something else, a sign post that used to read 'Cerulean Gym. Gym Leaders:The Waterflower Sisters.' But now, it was a image of a water ballet and covered in times and days of the recent events. It made her grit her teeth as she tried to hold back a growl. ' _They've turned my beautiful gym and aquarium into a ballet show hall!_ '

Luchia noticed the face on Misty and nodded to herself. She walked over and gently hugged her girlfriend from behind, shocking the orange-red head. ''Come on, lets go inside. We need to get Azurill back.'' She smiled as Misty looked at her. Misty managed to smile and nod. Luchia smiled as she gently spoke again. ''I'm sure you can't wait.'' She paused, turning to Sabrina. ''Lets go.''

Sabrina, who was watching, nodded. They went into the building, arriving in the aquarium section of the building. Misty looked around, kinda happy that they had at least not replaced the aquarium. She turned back to the girls. ''The gym floor is downstairs. We use the aquarium for entertainment mainly, that's why it's upstairs and the gym's downstairs. Plus, for the water Pokemon to have easy transport. We built a system that was easier to build leading downstairs then up.''

She walked over to the glass walls and looked inside, seeing all of the gym's water type Pokemon. She knew that Azurill wouldn't be there as the baby Pokemon could not swim as she wasn't a water type as of the present time and she was still a baby. ''My sister told me to meet her downstairs...that's where she'd give Azurill back to me.''

Luchia and Sabrina nodded in understanding as the group headed towards the staircase that lead downstairs and then walked through a set of double doors. The gym was massive, with a giant swimming pool in the center that was clearly once the battlefield. Misty's sisters were practicing water ballet in the pool and Azurill was sat to the side of the pool, on a chair. Misty noticed the baby Pokemon and ran over to her, picking the little blue Pokemon up. ''Oh, Azurill...'' She whimpered, hugging the Pokemon. She then looked at the pool and yelled. ''You three!'' When her sisters appeared above water. ''Don't you know that it's dangerous to leave a baby by water when it can't swim!''

Violet blinked a little, after the tomboy said that. ''Well, Misty. We were like waiting for you to come back to collect her. So we left her there as we waited. We didn't expect you to like get angry with us.''

Misty felt a nerve break in her body. ''Well if you three knew anything about Pokemon, I wouldn't have even had to come back because I would have known she was safe with you three!'' She was so frustrated, as she held her little Baby Pokemon close. She stormed off upstairs within seconds of yelling, as she didn't want to see her sisters at the moment.

Sabrina and Luchia looked at one another, before looking at the staircase. Sabrina gently placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. ''Go talk to her, I'll handle these three. Me and Raichu will teach them how to be real Pokemon Gym Leaders.'' Luchia smiled and nodded, before leaving the room via the staircase. Sabrina then turned to the three swimming girls and said, calling out Raichu. Her face holding a creepy smile. ''You three, it's time for a gym leader lesson.''

* * *

Upstairs, Misty rested her head against the aquarium. The cold glass seemed to burn her forehead, as she groaned to herself. ''They are so stupid...why do I have to be related to them...'' She was started to get feverish from her angry. Her fist shook in her fury, as she closed her in eyes. Suddenly, she felt a hand on a shoulder. She turned and saw Luchia behind her. ''Lucie...'' She whispered, with a bit of surprise evident.

The girl simply smiled and hugged the orange-haired girl. ''Calm down, Sabrina is sorting your sisters out. We'll know when she's done teaching them a lesson in being a gym leader.'' She got a nod from the other girl, before she choose to continue. ''So, you wanna introduce me to your little one.''

Misty nodded, as she choose to sit down. Luchia situated herself next to the girl, who gently placed Azurill on her lap. The Polka Dot Pokemon looked up at Misty, before bouncing on her tail with glee. Misty gently smiled, though tears whelmed in her eyes. ''Hey, Azurill...long t-time, no see...''

The Pokemon frowned at the sight of the orange-red head beginning to cry. Luchia gently focused her telepathy to hear the Pokemon's worries. '' _Mommy, why are you crying? Did Azu do something wrong?_ ''

She sighed, before gently translating it for Misty. The water-type specialist shook her head, drying her eyes gently. ''No, you did nothing wrong, Azurill. Mommy's just glad that your back with me.'' She gently hugged the normal/fairy type close, whispering. ''I'm never letting you leave my sight again...''

Suddenly, the sound of static filled their ears and the cries of 3 girls joined shortly after. Luchia sighed. ''Come on, Mist...it sounds like Sabrina's done.'' The young gym leader nodded and followed her girlfriend downstairs to where Sabrina and Raichu were standing confidently over the fainted water Pokemon that Daisy, Violet and Lily owned and 'trained'.

Violet was the first to speak. ''Who do you think you are, like. We know how to be gym leaders, so don't just drop in and decide to beat us. What even is that thing, like. It's not like any Raichu I've ever seen.''

''She's an Alolan Raichu, from the Alolan Isles. And you need to raise your Pokemon so you don't easily get beaten by their weaknesses. Most of my psychic types have moves to combat their weaknesses in dark and steel type Pokemon. My Raichu has Dig and was breed to know Disarming Voice. There are the lot of water types who can learn ground type moves. For example, the Mudkips from the Hoenn region getting access to Mud Bomb and Mud Shot before they evolve into their water/ground evolved forms.''

This made the three gym leaders go quiet, they hadn't exactly planned to get told off by another gym leader just like that. Sabrina then continued. ''In fact, I've heard that if you don't get the standard of this gym back up, they'll close it permanently.''

A gasp ran through the sisters. Daisy slowly stood up and recalled her Pokemon. ''Well, I don't think we can have that happen. We'll start to take this more seriously, we promise.'' A pair of nods came from the other two as they too stood up and recalled their exhausted Pokemon.

''You better, I don't want to have to go out of my way to come here again. Me and Raichu have decided what we're going to do and we don't want you three sisters getting in our way.'' With that said, Sabrina turned to the other girls and made a nicer smile. ''Lets get back to the others, they're probably waiting for us.''

Misty and Luchia nodded in unison as they left the gym, hoping not to have to return again. With their newfound friend in Azurill, they decided to continue their journey with the next stop being Celadon City and the grass-type gym for their friends to battle.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait. This chapter, I had almost forgotten about until recently. Hope you enjoyed, however, and next chapter will be up soon as I can. Surprisingly, I didn't reference Sylveon or Lucario in this chapter...huh, that's bizarre since I know I alluded to something a few chapters ago. But oh well, it'll become part of a chapter in the future. See you then.

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Dragonair (Shiny)(Female)

Ivysaur (Male)

Wartortle (Male)

Haunter (Male)

Mew (Genderless, but considered female)

 _At Prof Oak's._

Butterfree (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)

Lucario (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible (Male)

Litwick (Female)

Mikachu (Genderless, but considered female)(Can't be caught as she hasn't been classified as a real Pokemon.)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Plusle (Female)

Minun (Male)

Azurill (Female)

 _At Prof Oak's_

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Sabrina

Kadabra (Male)

Gothrita (Female)

Alolan Raichu (Female)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)


	23. Doubles and surprises

Hi, hi, everyone. Here's the newest chapter that I've been waiting to write since Sabrina was introduced a few chapters back. Oh and btw, they haven't made it back yet, but choose to stop in Saffron for the night. Brock, Cynthia and Ash decided to head to Celadon and wait there.

* * *

Making it into Sabrina's home town once more brought along a air of relaxation for the three girls and Mikachu, who had perched herself on her trainer's shoulder like Ash's Pikachu did. Suddenly a loud calling rang through their ears, causing them to look at the source. ''Double-battle contest in the plaza, two trainers can enter together to compete for a prize at the end.'' A man with a mic called out from the statue that he was situated on.

''The plaza?'' asked Luchia slowly, as she looked up at Sabrina. Misty nodded with equal confusion, as she peered at the announcer.

''It's an annul event that we put on. Usually it's a Pokemon as a prize that is native to our region. We don't normally do double-battles however.'' She explained to the girls, trying to do it quickly. ''As for the plaza, it's this way.''

She lead the two girlfriends to the plaza, where a loud bulletin board was reading: 'Double-battle context. Trainers, sign up below.'. Luchia smiled, nodding. ''I wanna do some battling, me and my Pokemon don't battle enough. Who wants to join me?''

Misty thought about it, but knew that a water type trainer like herself couldn't probably join with her girlfriend as her Pokemon couldn't support properly, and she still wanted to interact a bit with Azurill. ''I think I'll sit this one out, Luchia. I still want to interact with Azurill a little, want to let her know that I didn't want to abandon her and that I love her...''

Luchia nodded, with a smile. ''That worry, I understand.'' She gently leaned in and kissed her girlfriend with a quick peck. People, who had been passing by, noted and went 'awwh' for a second before continuing. A faint blush appeared on both of their cheeks, as Luchia pulled back and continued. ''We can do battle together some other time.''

Misty smiled as she went to sit down at the spectator zone, leaving the other two. Sabrina nodded, figuring out how they were going to be doing the event within seconds. ''Looks like it's us two together. Who you planning on entering from your team.''

''Well, Gible and Litwick are still too young for proper battle. Gyarados is a bit dangerous in just a casual battle, plus I don't think she wants to battle for a while after the incident. Mikachu isn't allowed to be entered into any official battles, that only leaves Sylveon, Lucario and Charmeleon..'' She muttered to herself, trying to decide. ''Sylveon and Lucario might wanna, but so will Charmeleon. Ugh, I can't decide!'' She cried out in frustration.

''Well, there are always three rounds. One with 8 groups, then four and then the finals. You could use all 3 in different rounds. I'll do the same with my trio.'' suggested the green haired girl beside her. She definitely knew what she was doing, perhaps she had entered before in the event.

''That makes sense. Okay, I'll enter Charmeleon in the first round, Lucario in the second and Sylveon in the finals. In order of how I got them, but reversed.'' She smiled, knowing that her Pokemon heard her as they all agreed with her via telepathy.

''That works. Well to support that set up, I'll use Kadabra in our first round, Gothorita in the second and Raichu in the last.''

The two girls nodded in agreement, smiling. They went up to the sign-up registration and signed up their teams. They then entered the building and waited until their calling as there was only one battlefield that 8 groups had to share. They were group 8 so would have to wait quite some time. ''Group 7 and group 8, come to the field.'' Was the announcement that they were waiting on.

Luchia picked up Charmeleon's ball from her bag and left the rest in the locket, Sabrina did the same but with Kadabra instead. They walked out onto the battle field, both very prepared and hope their Pokemon could do great. Their opponents went to the opposing side of the field. A boy and a girl, both with a same competitive face that showed their confidence.

''Group 7, Jeanne and Micheal, versus Group 8, Sabrina and Luchia. Trainers, call out your Pokemon.'' came the announcer, who's voice boomed over the field. Misty called out her quick cheer for the girls, with Minun and Plusle next to her in cheer-leading outfits.

Luchia grinned, smiling at Charmeleon's Pokemon. She then called her out, without hesitation. Sabrina swiftly did the same with Kadabra. The two Pokemon entering the field with confidence. Their opponents' Pokemon came out shortly after, being a Vileplume and Butterfree. The announcer called again. ''Vileplume and Butterfree versus Kadabra and Charmeleon, start now!''

''Go girls!'' called out Misty, with a smile as her Plusle and Minun danced together.

Luchia scanned the field, before smiling. She and Sabrina choose to activate their telepathy, but only with each other so they knew who to fight. ''Charmeleon, Fire Blast the Butterfree!''

''Kadabra, Psychic on the Vileplume!''

Their opponents called the moves 'Solar Beam' for the Vileplume and 'Bug Buzz' for Butterfree. Charmeleon's Fire Blast burst through the Bug Buzz and hit directly and caused a lot of damage to the Bug/Flying type due to the type advantage. Whilst, Solar Beam was building up energy, Psychic had already hit the Vileplume directly and caused damage again.

Charmeleon's eyes focused on the field, as she felt a built-up of energy. She seemed to grin as she let the energy raise to the point that she began to glow. Her skin tone went back to that of a Charmander's, but her back burst into a pair of large wings. She let out a cry as the light faded to reveal a Charizard in it's wake. Luchia gasped in shock, she couldn't believe that her Charmeleon had just evolved. She tried to bring herself back together and make her next call. ''Flamethrower, Charizard!''

Sabrina, who was just as surprised by the sudden evolving of the fire/flying typed Pokemon, made her next call to her Pokemon, who was intensely waiting. ''Psyshock. Finish that Vileplume off, Kadabra!''

Misty, had sat back down, with her electric-types on her lap. Her face filled with shock, but she grinned. ''Nobody is beating them now. Go, Kadabra, Charizard!''

Luchia was focused as she watched the Flamethrower hit the Butterfree before it could react to the move, or it's trainer call. She smiled, relaxing as the Pokemon fainted and got recalled. Kadabra's colorful move of Psyshock hit it's target as well and knocked it out too. Both girls smiled and high-fived as the announcer called. ''Vileplume and Butterfree are unable to battle, the winners are Charizard and Kadabra. Group 7, you can return to your everyday activities and Group 8, head back inside to wait for your next run.''

With the battle over, the two recalled their Pokemon and headed back inside like the announcer had said. They breathed in the win, as Luchia smiled at her poke ball and whispered gently. ''You did well, Charizard as I knew you would...'' She looked at Sabrina and smiled. ''Well, looks like we can quickly head to Celadon tomorrow instead of walking through the route.''

Sabrina nodded with a smile. ''You battle well, to say that you don't like to consider yourself a battler. I heard from Misty that you wanted to be a Coordinator, I can definitely see it in you, but if you ever wanted to do official battling, you could.''

Luchia blushed at the comment. ''Thanks, Sabrina. I've noticed something about you and Misty. You always encourage me and Misty comforts me when I get hurt. You both becoming very important to me...'' She tried to slow her rapidly increasing heart rate with little success. ''I know I shouldn't hurt Misty, but I've fallen for both of you and I don't know what to do...'' She whispered, so only Sabrina heard.

''I don't know what to recommend, but listen to your heart and then decide. I'll admit that your cute, but it's your choice and you can't leave your girlfriend out of this even if it will hurt her knowing that you have two love interests, in me and her.'' came the whispered response.

Luchia nodded, unable to decide. She continued her mumble, uncertainty building in her voice. ''Are three-way relationships even possible...can both of you be my girlfriends?...Or is that impossible.''

''It's only impossible if you believe it is. But, lets finish our battles before you decide fully.'' The girl leaned in and kissed the ginger on the forehead briefly. ''Then all 3 of us can talk about it.''

The ginger nodded, blushing. She tried to remove the thoughts from her mind as she sat down. Mikachu floated over to her from where she had been hiding. The Mew clone gently sat on her trainer's lap and looked up with a frown. '' _Mommy, what's wrong? I heard something about you loving two people, is it true?_ ''

Luchia's blush deepened. She activate her telepathic link. '' _I guess...I love both Misty and Sabrina for different reasons. Misty's adorable and Sabrina's so cool. But, I don't want to just choose one and I definitely don't wanna hurt Misty. The pure girl's been through enough over the last few days and she's probably already jealous, I've seen it in her eyes..._ '' She wanted to cry, but held the tears back as she continued internally. '' _But, I don't even know if a threesome can happen outside of cartoons. It shouldn't be possible, right?...I'm more confused then I was when I was choosing who to enter!_ ''

She sighed, returning Charizard's poke ball back to her bag and picked up Lucario's. The intercom came instantly. ''Group 5 and group 8, come to the field.'' The two girls sighed and left. Misty watched as her girlfriend and friend walked up, instantly picking up on Luchia's confusion and the tension between the two girls. She blinked confused, but shook her head and decided to find out later. ''Trainers, release your Pokemon.''

Luchia released Lucario and Sabrina let out of Gothorita. The tension between the two didn't seem to affect their Pokemon, as Lucario kept sneaking glances at the psychic type but every time she looked at him, he would turn and blush. Group 5 was also quick to call out their Pokemon, a Umbreon and a Venusaur. Luchia nodded to herself and looked at Sabrina, telepathically saying. '' _I need you to hold off the Pokemon, whilst I set up Lucario._ ''

Sabrina nodded and called to her Gothorita. ''Psychic, on the Venusaur! Dodge any attack that the Umbreon gives.''

''Goth!'' Nodded the Gothorita, as she jumped into the air to dodge a Bite that the Umbreon tried to attack with. She then summoned a ball of light and hit the Venusaur with it.

Whilst that was going on, Lucario was setting up with Swords Dance. ''Okay. Stop, Lucario. You built up enough power. Now, use Blaze Kick on the Umbreon!'' She shouted, so that her Lucario would hear.

Lucario did just that, listening to his trainer even though he could feel a harsh built-up in aura in his body. He jumped into the air and washed back down with a fiery kick onto the Umbreon, hurting it drastically as it seemed to be a critical hit. Luchia instantly said another attack, giving the Umbreon's trainer now chance to recover. ''Now, finished it off with Brick Brick!''

The physical fighting move knocked the Umbreon unconscious almost instantly, as it had poor physical defense and it's weakness. However, shortly after using the move, Lucario didn't seem fully there. The aura had built-up too much, Luchia could feel it as he was trying to push it onto her despite the fact he never wanted her to suffer the overload. ' _A Lucario's aura can backfire and even attack the trainer if not contained...what do I do? We're in the middle of a battle._ ' Luchia cried internally, unsure of her next action, but relief came as Gothorita's second Psychic knocked the Venusaur out. The announcer called the fact they had won, leaving Luchia to quickly head inside, telling Lucario to follow her.

Not listening to Sabrina's cry of worry, as the green-haired girl tried to follow. The two went into an empty storage room and locked the door with a key that had been left on the side. ''Lucario, listen to me. You need to control that aura, it's your power.''

He stood there, before yelling out with his eyes glowing red. Now Luchia was terrified of her Pokemon's reaction. The only thing she could think of doing was taking the aura for herself, as she wasn't likely to suffer a backlash, at worst just a collapse from taking more aura that her body could take. She went over to the Pokemon and wrapped her arms around him, despite him now punching her with Power-up Punch. The increasing pain did hurt, but she knew that she needed to calm his aura before her seriously hurt her. ''Come on...'' She whispered, taking away some of the overbearing aura. Her body seized in pain, but she didn't stop.

Panting, she looked up at Lucario, who was back to normal and clearly worried. ''I'm okay. I can handle this more then you can.'' She winced, but smiled at the Pokemon she considered her son.

'' _But, mother. You've gone over your usual amount!_ ' He cried with concern in their telepathic link. '' _You could severely hurt yourself!_ '

''I don't care. Your my son, Lucario, and I'll do anything. Even take this aura.'' She almost fainted from the aura pulsing through her veins, but stayed awake. ''Don't worry, I'm okay.'' She pulled herself together. ''Come on, lets get back. The finals will be starting soon and I need to swap you for Sylveon.''

The Lucario reluctantly followed, as she unlocked the door. The Aura Guardian and her Pokemon were instantly met by a quite concerned Sabrina. ''So, what exactly happened there, Luchia?''

''Well...Lucario had a bit of a overload of aura and I took some from him...'' whispered the ginger, as she looked away from her Pokemon. She recalled him, even though he tried to protest. ''But I'll be fine, we have to prepare for the final battle...''

''If you say so...'' muttered Sabrina, unsure of what to say about that. The intercom came shortly after to say the battle would be in five minutes and for the trainers to be waiting whilst the announcement continued about the rules of the round and the general stuff you'd hear at the battle like this.

Luchia picked up Sylveon's ball and sighed, walking outside with Sabrina. ' _Today's been exhausting, first the stupid crush and now this hurting pain due to that aura.._ ' She couldn't disguise the fact that she was in pain from the aura pulsing through her body, but she didn't let it be revealed too clearly. She could handle it, anything for her son as far as she was concerned. When they made it to the field, she peered at the other two trainers. She gasped a little to see Gary was there, it was a surprise that he would let himself get behind her sister. Gary seemed just as surprised that Luchia was there, but he smiled.

''Looks like we finally get to battle, huh, Lucie.''

''Looks like it...'' muttered Luchia in response. ''Me and Sylveon won't lose!''

''Your using Sylveon, huh. Well, me and Umbreon won't lose. Eevee versus Eevee, what'cha say?''

''I agree. You better hope Umbreon has a move that can beat fairy types.''

''Not particularly, but my party has a poison type.''

That made Luchia slightly nervous, but at the same time she knew that Sabrina could handle any poison type with her Raichu. The match began as the announcer called out. ''Gary from Pallet Town and Josh from Sinnoh versus Luchia from Pallet and our very own gym leader Cynthia.''

' _Someone from Sinnoh. The only poison-type from Sinnoh is Croagunk and Stunky and their respective evolutions...I hope it's the Croagunk, it's safer for me and Cynthia._ '

Both teams called out the teams and to Luchia's delight, it was indeed a Croagunk. Sylveon glared at the Umbreon, but also smiled at her fellow Eeveelution. She was prepared to win. ''Sylveon, Moonblast'' Luchia instantly called out.

''Raichu, Psychic!''

Both Pokemon knew their targets, it was quite obvious. But they also had weakness. The Croagunk was told to use Poison Jab. ''Sylveon, Finish Moonblast and use Fake Tears. Now!''

Sylveon was swift and sent the Moonblast towards the Umbreon, which was about to use Dark Pulse. She then began to cry with Fake Tears, stopping the Croagunk even though it knew it was an attack. This allowed it to get hit by Psychic and get knocked in very quickly due to the quad-weakness to Psychic. The Umbreon was still standing, as it growled at the other Pokemon.

''Thunder Bolt, Raichu!'' ''Moonblast, Sylveon!'' came the respective cries from Luchia and Sabrina and the moment the two moves hit, the Umbreon was unconscious without even getting chance to use a move.

This left Gary stun and the girls the winners. Luchia wobbled a little, from the aura, but stayed firm and happy. She high-fived Sabrina and went to pet Sylveon. ''You did a good job, girl, as always.''

''Sylve!'' cried the Intertwining Pokemon.

Luchia smiled, letting her Pokemon wrap her feelers around her arm, as she looked at her sister's rival. She decided to speak shortly after happily. ''Gary, that was fun. Lets do a proper battle in the future.''

''You bet.'' Gary said, with a smile. ''And you won't win next time.''

''We'll see about that.'' giggled Luchia, even though she was getting a bit dizzy. Misty ran down and hugged her girlfriend from behind. ''Hi, Misty. Your cheering helped a bunch.''

''Thanks.'' Misty smiled. ''And you and Sabrina get the reward!''

''Yeah, that's true. I didn't enter for the reward though, I entered because it sounded fun and I wanted to try out doubles.'' She turned and smiled, noticing that Azurill was in Misty's arms and Plusle and Minun on her shoulders. ''I saw Plusle and Minun during the battle, they were adorable in their little cheer-leading outfits.''

Misty smiled. ''I thought they would be.'' She petted her electric types, one at the time to get ahold of Azurill.

''Will the winners please come to the reception booth!'' called the intercom, alerting the three girls. They walked to the reception place, where they had signed up. Waiting for them was a man, with two Pokemon by his side. A Umbreon and a Espeon. The two Pokemon seemed very happy as they ran over to the girls. ''These are your prizes, girls. Moonlight, the Umbreon, and Midday, the Espeon.'' He explained, before walking back inside.

Sylveon seemed out-of-it from the moment she saw the Umbreon and Espeon. Then it clicked and she began to cry. The Umbreon looked at her and smiled. '' _Hello, my daughter..._ ''

'' _Mom!_ '' She then looked at the Espeon and happy teared up even more. _''Dad, I missed you both!_ '' She ran over and hugged both of them with her feelers. '' _But, how did you know it was me. I evolved?_ ''

'' _Because a mother never forgets her children. You and your brother. Both of you. Even after you got captured, we knew that you were going to a trainer, who would appreciate you. Your brother evolved into a handsome Jolteon by the name of Sparks and you, Nyphia, have evolved into an absolutely adorable Sylveon._ ''

''Nyphia...'' whispered Luchia, who had been listening and was quite shocked to find her first baby's parents just like that, as a prize for winning a bunch of double battles. ''So, that's your nickname, huh?''

Sylveon blushed, but nodded. '' _Yes, Luchia..._ '' It confused Luchia a little that Nyphia used her actual name, but it was also understandable with the Sylveon's parents being around.'' _I got captured shortly after hatching and sent to that lab, where you found me. But I never forgot that my parents were an Umbreon and an Espeon. But I knew it was them instantly, as no other Umbreon that I know is Shiny!_ ''

That fact was true, at the female Umbreon by the name of Moonlight clearly had blue rings instead of golden. Luchia smiled, before turning to Sabrina. ''Would you mind taking both of them, Sabrina? I'm not ready to put any of my Pokemon in Prof Oak's lab and they'll always see Nyphia that way.''

''If that's what you want.'' Sabrina said gently, picking up her new Pokemon's poke balls. The Moonlight Pokemon and the Sun Pokemon smiled as they agreed that they were going to be Sabrina's new Pokemon. They got recalled quickly as Luchia recalled Nyphia. ''But I believe that there is something that the three of us need to talk about, Luchia, Misty.''

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed this. Loads of battling, especially to say that it's Luchia doing the battling...Ash and the rest will reappear next episode. There's a slight spoiler below in the group's Pokemon. Also, got to love the cliffhanger. Next chapter will revolve around the three in their relationship and reuniting the Ash in Celadon City.

Ash

Pikachu (Male)

Dragonair (Shiny)(Female)

Venusaur (Male) -Aka, I can't believe I forgot to do this when he evolved...

Wartortle (Male)

Mew (Genderless, but considered female)

Growlithe (Female)

 _At Prof Oak's._

Butterfree (Male)

Pidgeotto (Female)

Haunter (Male)

Luchia

Sylveon (Female)(Nickname:Nyphia)

Lucario (Male)

Gyarados (Female)

Charmeleon (Female)

Gible (Male)

Litwick (Female)

Mikachu (Genderless, but considered female)(Can't be caught as she hasn't been classified as a real Pokemon.)

Misty

Starmie (Genderless)

Wigglytuff (Shiny) (Female)

Corsola (Female)

Plusle (Female)

Minun (Male)

Azurill (Female)

 _At Prof Oak's_

Staryu (Genderless)

Goldeen (Female)

Sabrina

Kadabra (Male)

Gothorita (Female)

Alolan Raichu (Female)

Umbreon (Female)(Shiny)(Nickname:Moonlight)

Espeon (Male)(Nickname:Midday)

Cynthia

Gible (Female)

Togetic (Male)

Lucario (Female)

Roselia (Female)

Brock

Geodude (Male)

Onix (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

Golbat (Male)


End file.
